Power Rangers Ancient Age
by Eddm
Summary: Anniversary Series. . (Give me your thoughts) When the dead is risen, the earth's last hope are six teenagers. There lives will be changed forever, when they go through history and space, and Ranger history. The Rangers are given ancient Egyptian god emblems on their wrist to become Power Rangers Ancient Age.
1. Chapter 1

**Randall Davidson (Randy)-Red Ranger  
Height: 6'1  
Zord: Aircraft or Falcon  
Weapons: Morpher/pistol Laser/Sword, Godsend Spear.**

The Team leader of the Rangers. Randy is Native american, very humble individual. His ancient power consist of Ra, the god of the sun. Even though there will be times he is consider a peace maker he can also get into big messes, by jumping to the rescue without thinking first and risking his own life first before his comrades. His brother and father were both in listed in the army which lead Randy's mother to raise him most of his life. Randy is a fit guy compared to the rest of the Rangers, the girls just can't seem to leave him be. He ancient god powers are Ra.

**Felix Abe-Blue Ranger  
Height : 5'6**

Weapon: Morpher/pistol, Ravaging Rings, Sword/laser  
Zord: submarine or crocodile

**An Asian male, always in casual wear as if he was going to meeting.**

The brains of the operation. He has a fear of beautiful girls and can react really awkward around them since he's mostly spends his days working at the headquarters and has hardly had any time to communicate with them. Felix is the first member of the powers rangers, and has more experience then the others. He's father was also a part of the army until his death, that lead to Felix training under Marshall Barry. His ancient powers consist of the god Sobek.

**Joshua Ricci (Josh)-Green Ranger**  
**Height:6'1**  
**Zord: Bulldozer or scorpion**  
**Weapon: Morpher/Pistol, Viral Mace, Sword/Laser**

**Punk emo look**

**Josh is Paige's twin brother he is a bit of a handful. He has a habit of mouth talking others and doesn't care if it gets him into trouble. There are times he rather do things on his own then listen to his comrades. He has a very hot temper. He's a great off roader and loves to skate board. Just as randy and Felix both of his parents were enlisted in the army. His ancient God is Serket.**

**Matthew Young (Matt)-Black Ranger**

**Weapon: Morpher/pistol, Sinew Axe, Sword/Laser**

**Zords: Beetle or drill Vehicle.**

**Height: 6'0**

**Matthew is african american and the goofy one of the group always flirting with girls, picking up a joke anyway he can even in the worst moments. His ancient God is Khepri.**

**Denise Adams- Yellow Ranger.  
Weapon: Morpher/pistol, Fierce Daggers, Sword/Laser**

Zword: Cat or armored car.  
Height: 5'6

**Boy cut black hair blue eyes.**

**Denise only cares about fashions. She believes the world should revolve around her. Denise can be a snob at times, especially to a girl named Ivory. Even with her high arrogance she can still put up a fight in the battle field. Her ancient God is Bastet.**

**Paige Ricci-Pink Ranger.**

Weapons: Morpher/pistol, Zephyr Bow, Sword/Laser.  
Zord: A ibis bird or helicopter  
Height: 5'5

**She had red long hair with green eyes.**

Paige is Josh's twin sister. She is a very sweet individual. She will go out her way just to make sure your happy, very rarely she gets angry unlike her brother. Her ancient God is Thoth

**LEGENDARY HEROES PART 1**

_Around 5,000 years ago, near the end of one of the most vicious wars of mankind, the Free Rein War, there was a man of such greed and hate-who was once was a great ally to a pharaoh named Bes. That evil man's name was Runnihura. Runnihura had beside him his love interest Kek-T and their two daughters Raziya and Esi. Runnihura was Bes's number one general, until envy got between his duties to serve Bes and the people. With Runnihura's experience he led a great army almost half of the world was on his side. Runnihura brain washed the people that Bes and the rest of the world were nothing more than complete abstracts and if Pharaoh Bes were gone the world will be at their fingertips._

On the side of earth that wasn't powered by evil there ways Pharaoh Bes with his Daughter at his side, Iousaas. Bes also recruited six greatest warriors from many countries that encounter ancient powers, those warriors helped the world from being completely taken over. However Runnihura had a plan of his own, he had himself a very skilled warrior that was almost unstoppable to his advantage and the enemies'. After many years of battling, Bes's six warriors finally discovered Runnihura's hidden location, but to their surprise Runnihura, Kek-T, Raziya and Esi were already dead, they encountered the killer right near Runnihura's dead body, the killer was Runnihura's greatest warrior. At last Bes's warriors defeated Runnihura's warrior and the war was finally over, but in the process the six warriors didn't survive. Runnihura and Kek-T's bodies were buried in a protected temple, and if they were to be reborn they would be a danger to mankind even worse than before. Once the war was over Bes passes on to his daughter a tablet.

"My Child, I'm sorry of the trouble that's been happening these past years, but from all these tragic events you have proven to be a great ruler and it's time I give this to you." Bes hands her the tablet.

"This is the Tablet of Redeem, don't ever let it out of your sight."

5,000 years later the world was truly at peace-or so everyone thought. There was a mysterious being wandering around the temple that Runnihura was buried and makes its way into the temple. However on the way to Runnihura's temple, the being went to the old palace of Bes and finds a statue of Iousaas with the Tablet of Redeem and takes it from her hands. The being then finds Runnihura's casket. The being reads what's on the tablet and revives Kek-T and her two daughters who were buried there as well. "And who might you be? Spoke Raziya. The being went to its knees to show its respect

"Forgive me my mistresses I am none other than someone who will serve you for all eternity, I believe in Runnihura's ways and will help you return to glory." The being then hands Kek-t the tablet of redeem. Kek-t's eyes widen. "The tablet of redeem." She looks at the being, "Okay my child you have done well. Runnihura will surely reward you for your loyalty soon." Kek-t appreciated.

Raziya was the younger one of the two with her black long straight hair just slightly laying on her left eye, let's just say she was the family decoyed, she was able to turn herself into any human she choose. Her older sister Esi on the other hand was the lazy one, her hair had volume was long with separated colors of red and black, her powers consist of duplicating herself. Esi and Raziya just stood and watched as their mother went on to revive Runnihura. Kek-t was his lover, his wife, his dignity. She wore a staples green dress that dragged on the floor when she walked. Kek-t reads the words on the tablet and brings Runnihura back to life. Runnihura was mummified without a source of flesh.

"ROARRRRR!

However they didn't know the tablet was taken from the statue of Iousaas and once it was released from her hands Iousaas will come to life as well as the ancient warrior powers.

Ten years later the world wasn't at peace as it was before, Runnihura had taken over half of the world as he did before and some of the earth's society was on his side. Iousaas had then join force with the corps. Which brings this story to a highly guarded military base that's was in the sky.

"Sir the morphers should be ready really soon." Said an engineer communicating with the Marshall of the base. "We sent Abe up to see you as you requested."

The base was huge, it was a secret place for talented soldiers, to bring up their ranks. The Battalion base only dealt with the super natural ones in combat. Iousaas insisted that time was running out, so she had placed her hand on an ancient wall that was about seven feet tall and four feet wide that was taken from the temple she was kept in and brought to base, the wall holds the ancient warrior powers and once she put her hand on the wall, her mind became clear, she was having a vision, it was telling her the location of the ones that can only take that power of their ancestors-the chosen ones.

Meanwhile at a High School, located in a beautiful City named Major Soul City. Students were just dismissed, making their ways towards the busy streets.

"Hey Ivory, hold up! Randall Davidson raises his hand to get Ivory's attention and runs towards her outside the High School, he pushes through the crowd of girls that always blocked his way, they just couldn't seem to give the guy a break because of his looks, but before he reached Ivory he suddenly crashes into bench, hurting his lower abdomen. Randy winced while holding the pain below his stomach. He wasn't going to let Ivory leave even with the pain. "Oh hey Randy." Ivory said softly, "What's up. Are you okay? Ivory felt a warmed and grateful every time Randy was around.

Randy smiled, "Yeah, I'm okay, just clumsy as I usually am. Hey I was wondering if tonight you wanted to go to a party with me. I know that you and me don't really like that much but I thought it will be a good chance for us to get to know each other better and..." before Randy could finished he was interrupted by Ivory. "I'm sorry Randy but I won't be able to make it-I got to do something really important, but how about someday this week we hang out."

Randy wasn't very happy about her answer but he knew all was well, better off next time. "Don't worry it's alright, just let me know this week alright? And good luck at whatever you got to do okay."

Ivory then smiles and walks off. She turns around and looks at Randy while walking backwards, then turns back around and continues to walk away. Randy's eyes became disappointed he really wanted to spend time with the girl.

"Hey Randy will you want to come with me to the party tonight? Asked one of the female students that just over heard that Randy was also going to the party she was heading to. He stood silent and didn't answer the girl he just gave her a quick look and turned his head back to the direction Ivory had left in.

Randy was too busy day dreaming about Ivory, when two agents came out of a black van that was parked right in front of the school entrance. The Agents were walking boldly towards Randy. "Are you Randall Davidson? The agent told Randy, showing Randy his badge. "Yeah, that's me. Is there a problem? The agents looked at each other than at Randy, "Come with us." They then put Randy's hands behind his back and place him in a Van. "What why? Randy asked the agents before they closed the door on him.

"Handsome and a bad boy." The female student said with an awe tone in her voice.

_  
Meanwhile in a big park, many of the students from Maven high school had went there before they had to head on home to hang out and relax.

"Well hello ladies you don't mind if I sit between you two do you? Matthew Young decided to rather sit between two girls who were having a good time chatting away until Matthew showed up. The ladies gave Matthew an awkward look while they moved their upper bodies slowly to the side. "Don't you have something better to do? Said one of the ladies.

"Yeah sit here with you two ladies." He smiled to both.

"Please get lost! Said the other lady.

Matthew's jaw dropped, "Missy, attitude isn't going to make me leave any sooner."

A couple of feet away from where Matthew was sitting was the van pulling up and the two agents came out and walked towards Matthew and grabbed him, without questions. "Whoa are you guys from the FBI? Matthew resist a little but was then put into the Van. "Officer that was not what you think, Officer! The agents slam the door in Matthew's face, then they drive off with Matthew in the van.

Also in that park was a skate park. There was one guy there that everyone came to watch, his skills really exceeded the visitors expectations. The crowd cheered and applauded the gentleman. while the audience applaud the gentleman, a girl from the audience rose from her seat on a curve holding that gentleman's book bag. "Josh! Can we go home now, really." said Paige Ricci when she rose from her seat. She was speaking to her twin brother, the one that everyone came to watch. He picked up his skateboard and walks towards his twin sister.

Joshua Ricci-Paige's sister had a cold expression when he looked at her, he grabbed a bottle of water from the bag Paige carried, "Look Paige you can wait until I'm finished here. It's the closes I ever get to people cheering me on, unlike mom and dad, I don't know why you even meet me here."

Paige wasn't pleased at what her brother had said she places her arms to the side as her face expression went sorrow, "Mom and dad love you Josh. Really you got to get over this theory these guys in the park gave you, and I do care about you too, that's why I meet you here. You know you can get out of hand with your temper."

Josh raised his head to look behind her and saw a boy just his age, "Is that guy messing with you again? Josh's only option was to find a way to get Paige to stop talking so he put their attention to a teenage nerd watching the skaters.

" 's not..." Paige said with an intense worried looked on her face. As she look behind herself. Josh had walked around her to the nerd.

"Josh No! Paige's protest was cut short when Josh raised his fist and without hesitation punches the nerd in his face.

"OOOOOO! The crowd shouted around them. "Can't you ever leave my sister alone?

The nerd was helpless on the floor holding his nose. Paige had caught up to them, "What are you doing? He didn't do anything." She checks on the nerd to make sure there wasn't much harm.

Then the two agents came out of nowhere, "You're coming with us." Josh just rolled his eyes but cooperated with the agents. "Um sir he didn't mean to do it." Paige watched as they took her brother away. "You too Miss." The agent said while grabbing her arm. "What? But I didn't do anything wrong." Paige said to the agent.

Then back at the High School Ivory had to return because she had forgotten to give her teacher an assignment. When she entered the class room, a girl was there as well just sitting on the teacher's desk.

"Oh you again." said Denise Adams, siting on the teacher's desk. "Nice to see you too Denise." said Ivory while she was searching for the teacher. "Miss Alias isn't here, she told me to let you know. So you can take yourself back out that door." Denise Adams demanded with her British accent. Ivory just gave Denise an apathetic look, "Okay whatever; I'll leave this here for her." Ivory then puts down her portfolio on her teacher's desk and leaves. While Ivory was walking to the main entrance the two agents once again walked in, they first went to the front desk. "Excuse me." One Agent shows the person at the desk their badge "Where can I find Denise Adams?

"Right in there."

The agents stormed into the room were Denise was located. "Whoa, what are you guys doing in here? They then take Denise with them too. All five of the teenagers were now in the van, they all kept there gazes away from each other, "What's every ones angle in this? Denise asked.

"Well I was kidnap trying to help a little lady cross the street; I mean really why would anyone get arrested for doing something for people." said Matthew. Josh couldn't help himself but give out a bitter laugh at the excuse Matthew made up. "Right and I was taken by these cops because of my loyalty to the homeless, dude please."

"You got some attitude problems." Matthew shot back.

"Oh really well..." Josh got to his feet irritated by Matthew's smart mouth. Josh's only intention was to beat Matthew up, but was interrupted by Randy's words. "I don't know, I guess will find out when we get there."

Josh sits back down, still mean mugging Matthew, all Matthew could do was stick his tongue out at Josh. Finally the van had came to a stop, the doors behind the vans were then opened. The agents instruct Randy, Josh, Matthew, Paige and Denise out the Van. "Please why are we here? Paige asked the agents, but the agents didn't answer.

"How do we know you guys aren't out to destroy us? Matthew said when he walked out of the van.

"Move! The agent pushed Matthew forward.

"Don't push me." Matthew whined at them.

The Agents then began to escort Randy, Josh, Matthew, Denise and Paige to a helicopter in an abandon open area located in the woods. Damaged vehicles were everywhere. Once all was clear they made it to the door of the helicopter.

Suddenly there was a crunching sound just behind them. The agents pulled out their pistols from their holster. "What's that?

The teens were scared as well, they didn't know what to expect. The agents slowly walk away from the helicopter and towards the woods. "Don't leave us here! Denise cried out, after a bunch of creatures appeared out from the trees, they were called Zomuis.

"Get In! Screamed the agents instructing them to get to cover in the helicopter. Randy, Josh, Matthew, Denise and Paige hesitated, they were too intrigued by what the just saw. The agents tried to push them in, but the Zomuis charged towards them and fired at them. Blocking their way into the helicopter. Randy, Josh, Matthew, Denise and Paige began to run in different directions, but were countered by the Zomuis, now they're only option was to fight back. "What are those things? Paige panic. Randy, Josh, Matthew, Denise and Paige were no match for the Zomuis. Denise ran for her life screaming in desperation from the Zomuis. Josh swung a couple of punches towards the Zomuis but was knocked to the ground when a Zomui struck him in the face with the back end of their battle ax. Matthew on the other hand was posing some fight moves with the Zomuis. The Zomuis titled their head in confusion with Matthew, **WHAT IN THE BLAZES WAS HE DOING? **Randy and Paige were the only two of the bunch that were holding their own in battle.

One of the agents then made his way inside the helicopter and shot down the Zomuis, the other agent got on his feet and pointed his pistol towards Randy, Josh, Matthew, Denise and Paige. The teens were extremely confused now. "Don't even think about it." The Agents then put cuffs on the teens. Randy was the first one to speak after the event they went through, "Can you tell us what's going on?

Randy, Josh, Matthew, Denise and Paige were taken to a base in the clouds that they have never seen before. They are were all escorted off the helicopter and started walking to a door that was a few feet in front of them. "Whoa." Matthew said astonished by the base. The agents had taken the teens to an elevator, in which the doors opens. The elevator takes Randy, Josh, Matthew, Denise and Paige to a floor. A few seconds past and the door reopened and there was a man standing waiting for their arrival.

"Welcome Ancient Age Rangers." The teens were puzzled,_ who was this man_?

"Who are you? Paige asked with her sweet tone. "And I'm not a ranger mister? Denise responded after. Randy had turned his head slightly, his eyes darted towards the man, with suspicions.

"Aaron Barry? Randy politely asked.

The teens couldn't believe it, does Randy know the man? Matthew couldn't help himself but speak up to this problem. "Oh so you know the guy, so your part of this too."

"Nice to see you too Davidson and its Marshall Barry to you." Barry just glared at the teens without making eye contact with Randy.

Randy was confused. "Marshall? And why are you calling me by my last name?

Barry still didn't look at Randy, he just placed his hands behind his back when he answered Randy's question. "When you guys are here I will call you by your surnames, you all are here to defend the earth and end this war."

"What! Josh snapped "When did I ever sign up for this?

Barry drew his attention to Josh whose eyes were bolting in flames. "You didn't, it was always your destiny." Barry answered back.

"Um Mr. Barry does Chris know about this? Randy interfere with the cuffs still on his wrist.

"It's Marshall Barry and he doesn't know and he will never know." _Well that was an understatement._

"What is this place? Paige asked.

With all the questions Barry was patient, he took a deep breath before explaining. "This is a highly protected Base, the Battalion Base; we train the best to take on our enemies from this war-the war we are having now is one of the mostly deadly wars we had in ages. Just regular soldiers alone won't be able to defeat the ones who have taken over the other side of our world, because many of them aren't human." The teens stood silent, they were just only observed their surroundings.

"I'm sorry Marshall Barry but it's really hard to take you serious with these cuffs on." Matthew stated.

"No problem." Barry presses a button located under a huge screen system right behind him and the cuffs disappeared. Josh had saw his advantage and charges to Barry ready to strike him

"Now you're going to regret taking the hand cuffs off." Josh lifted his fist to give him the beating he needed while holding onto Barry's collar.

"He's telling you the truth Josh." someone had just appeared from an in closed area in the room. She revealed herself to be Iousaas. Josh then releases Barry when he saw Iousaas, "Who are you?

Iousaas was a wise woman just a few years older than the rangers, her was hair black with golden linings draping from her hair. The Cape sat perfectly on her shoulders, it was a good combination with her colorful clothing. "Have you all ever heard of the Free Rein War.? Well I was the princess during that time, and now Runnihura is back and I believe Runnihura has the Tablet of Redeem." Iousaas spoke up.

"Free Rein War? Paige questioned. Before Iousaas could answer her, Josh had hindered. "Okay, then... aren't you supposed to be dead?

"OOOOOOh, wait now you've completely lost me there, with that tablet thingy." Matthew asked while placing both of his hands on the back of his head.

"The Tablet of Redeem has the power to bring anyone to life; it is what everyone longs for. I should have destroyed it decades ago. This is why the world isn't as peaceful as it was when you were kids." Iousaas responded.

"Is that tablet like the ones they sell in the stores? Matthew points both of his hands to the door. "Because I could bring you mine." Matthew had let out a cheesy smile, then frowned when he noticed Barry rolling his eyes at him. "It's not like that Young." Barry stated.

"Someone has taken the tablet and it is probably in Runnihura hands, you six will get it back and we will destroy it." Iousaas said then walked a bit closer to the teens. Denise was getting frustrated with this matter, she had better things to do, like go get her nails done, go shopping. "How is this mine business, it's your fault you didn't destroy it, why don't you go on and fight."

Randy was the only calm on in the room, narrowing his eyes when he looked at Iousaas, "So all of this is for a tablet? Randy asked;  
Iousass didn't hesitate to answer Randy's question. "Also to make the world a safe place, and Denise I would if I could but I am too vulnerable."

Josh's temper wasn't getting any better. Paige tried to calm him down, but Josh ignored her warning and struck a couple of words to the Princess, "You really expect me to take this serious huh, have us risk our own lives- believe me I've read these power rangers comics and they are just some really cheesy super heroes. I mean really power rangers are for kids not for me!

Iousaas could see Josh and the others weren't having it, "This is not a joke, you guys are the only ones that can access the power from this wall." She points to the wall that held the ancient powers in hieroglyphics writing. "Because of your ancestors..." She put her head down thinking of what to say to them, then lifted up her head and spoke, "I know you all may seem confused but you six are the earth's last hope."

"Look lady I'm tired of the games, let me out of this place! Josh jabs his fingers in her direction. Paige shook her head. "I'm sorry Marshall Barry and Iousaas but I'm not interested." Denise had crossed her arms, and pursed her lips. "Hee all I know is I want to get out of here." Denise said.

"NOW! Josh shot out. Barry was about to answer them when he got an urgent call from right behind him on the big screen. "What is it Trooper Blue?

"Trooper Blue? Matthew chuckle. They then see on the screen who Barry was talking to, it was a Blue Ranger and the Blue Rangers was in a battle with a couple of other soldiers on the other side of earth that Runnihura had conquered.

"He wasn't kidding." Randy spat out.

"That's all staged," Josh had his arms crossed over his chest sneering at the situation.

_"Marshall Barry we are in need of assistants, where are the other dominate troops?_ Said the Blue Ranger on the screen. Barry looks back at Randy, Josh, Matt, Denise and Paige then looks at the screen where he was talking to the Blue Ranger. "We are still on hold with that position, back up isn't an option now." On the screen were many other soldiers getting battered and bruised. Randy had enough, if this was his destiny then so be it. He strolls to the screen. "Marshal Barry...Help is on the way." He then makes his way to the ancient wall and places his hand on the side of the wall. "Now how do I get this power you say?" Randy asked, Iousaas Smiled.

"Whoa dude, have you really lost your mind, thinking this is real." Josh told Randy.

"Yeah! What experience do you even have to go out there? Denise respond. Iousaas gave Randy a bit of instructions on what to do, so Randy placed his hand on symbol on the wall. He then had a marking on his left wrist, a tattoo, an ancient age symbol. The Symbol appeared as a tribal bird with its wings spread out and the head of the Ancient Egyptian God-Ra. Barry then handed Randy a device, similar to a walking talkie. "This will help you morph, just say Super Stage the Ancient Age and scan your symbol, and I recommend you to morph here." Barry instructed.

"Okay. **Super Stage the ancient age**." Randy scanned his wrist and morphs into the Ancient Age Red Ranger. The teens were in shock.

"Whoa, I can't believe I just saw that." Matthew's jaw dropped.

"Trooper Red there is an aircraft waiting for you." Barry lifted his head and gestured his hands to the direction that Randy must leave. "Um okay." said the Red Ranger.

"Aircraft? Matthew questionably asked. When Randy was about to leave Barry had turned his head towards him "Be careful." So Randy leaves with his new power.

"So you weren't kidding huh." Paige's voice was soft.

"War isn't a game. I know you all were shocked on us calling you rangers, but it's up to you. Do you really have the heart to help the ones that depend on you? Experience won't make a better fighter as shown by Davidson." stated Barry.

"Alright." Paige took a step forward from the group. Josh turns his head to looks at Paige. "Alright what? Don't even think about it." Josh argued. Paige ignored her brother's words and continued to walk towards the ancient wall. "Whatever it takes sir." Paige announce, Josh wasn't having it, so he grabs his sister's wrist moving it away from the wall with a tight grip. "I'm not going to let them manipulate you like that," He drew his attention back to Barry and Iousaas. "And you're not going to brain wash me that easy."

"I'm choosing to do this Josh, why can't you do something good in your life and let me help them." Paige said while Josh still had his grip on her wrist, her face was fire-red but he wasn't going to argue with his sister anymore, in an instant he let go of Paige's arm. Then Matthew and Denise stepped forward. "I just really want a ride as cool as that red guy." Matthew said with a cheerful smile on his face. "Hey more media for me." Denise said arrogantly after him.

Barry felt irritated, having kids protect the world, all they cared about was media and prizes not the value of their home.

"They'll learn" Iousaas silently engaged to Barry.

They all morphed instead of Josh. Denise became the Ancient age Yellow Ranger, Matthew was the Ancient age Black Ranger and Paige was the Ancient age Pink Ranger. Denise was very impressed by her suit. "OOOOOO this is nice, I love it." Matthew first flinched at his suit and the color. "Why does the black guy have to be the black ranger? They all stood silent. "Ha just kidding."

Paige was also amazes by her suit. "Wow"

Barry had to interrupt their little costume party, there were bigger things to be amazed of just waiting for them."Alright rangers your vehicles are out this way, Trooper Red and Blue need you." Ordered Barry. The new Rangers nodded their heads and left to help the Blue and Red ranger in combat.

"Now my sister is going to be gone forever because of you two! Josh had said after the Rangers left. "She chose her own path." Barry answered. Josh was about to say something but decided to keep it to himself.

Then to where the blue ranger was located, the ground was full of the dead, the Zomuis's were winning the battle. Soon after the red ranger dives in with his aircraft and shoots many of the enemies down. "I can't believe this is real." The red Ranger said. The blue ranger was still on the ground battling the Zomuis. He was very pleased to finally see reinforcements "Is this Trooper Red? The Blue Ranger spoke through his helmet.

"Um Yes."

"What procedures must we take to get our men out of here, the area is secured with enemies." The Blue Ranger was running out of options with the enemy advancing.

"Well um..." The Red Ranger was cut off short with the sound of reinforcements. The others came to help. The Black Ranger arrived in a drill vehicle." Whoo hoo this Drill Vehicle is tight even though I don't know what I'm doing! He swerves to the side trying to take control of the machine. "You're telling me." The Pink Ranger said while trying to loosen her suit because of its tightness. The Pink Ranger came in a helicopter "I like it." The yellow ranger said in her armored car.

"Wow you guys made it. The red ranger said, but he had to think fast now was not the time for sightseeing. "Trooper Pink round-up the soldiers in your helicopter, and Trooper Blue is that your submarine ship?

"Yes." the blue ranger said delighted. "Pink will take the soldiers to your ship so be ready. Black and Yellow we'll take care of whatever those things are." the red ranger instructed.

"Zomuis, Red." the blue ranger corrected.

Randy felt a concern go to his chest as he looked at the wounded for above in his aircraft. All he could think about was his brother that was lost in combat and was never found "Where are you bro? He said to himself, but with a shake of his head he went back to his work

"Let's get this over with."

"Not without me" It was Josh as the ancient age Green Ranger, he came in a bulldozer. Paige was on the ground assisting the soldiers into the chopper "You came" she said gladly.

"It doesn't mean I'm staying alright, I just came to help you." the Green Ranger's words were cold. The soldiers were finally brought to safety.

Meanwhile at Runnihura's hidden grounds. Runnihura had been informed about the new Rangers, he was furious. "Who are these colorful pests?! He spat out of his sit he sat in. Runnihura's human henchman cleared his throat. "I'm not sure; they call themselves Ancient Age Power Rangers" he was frighten by the beast. "Ancient Age? It can't be. Bes can't be alive? The henchman was still in the room. "Leave Us! Runnihura shouted. Kek-t was there as well, she went to comfort the angry beast. "Are you sure honey, I have heard when Bes died he didn't have the Tablet of Redeem in his place."

"...Iousaas." Runnihura eyes widen as he said her name slowly. Kek-T had placed her arm on the beast and laid her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry as long as we have this." She shows him the tablet of redeem. "They won't be a threat."

Then back at the Base, the new rangers were once again in the control room with Barry and Iousaas. Barry instructed them to form a single line while he talk to them. "You all did really well and I could see you all have met Abe." Barry gestured his arm to introduce the ancient age Blue Ranger. "You guys can refer to me as Felix." Felix Abe said with his hands behind his back.

"You know what, after that I wouldn't mind doing it again." Matthew bobbed his head to each other rangers' direction.

"Like I said Young this isn't a game, you were all brought here for a reason." Barry shot back at Matthew's comment.

"Remember I'm only staying here for a little while and then I'm out of here." Josh argued back from the line. Paige knew she had to say something before Josh's words became a problem "I'm just glad we didn't have to fist fight out there heh." she smiled.

"Don't worry that's where you all will be heading to next, since you were a little clumsy out there with your weapons and vehicles." Barry demanded.

Denise rolled her eyes with arrogance "Great more work." Barry then leads them with the gesture of his arm to a training room. All the rangers walked out except Randy.

"Marshall Barry."

"Yes Davidson." Barry turned his body to face Randy. "Well since you're a part of the army. Do you have any leads on where my brother may be-Isaac Davidson? Randy asked hoping for a logic answer. "I see, Well I will try my best to find his records. His name really doesn't ring a bell. I'm sorry that you haven't seen him in a while." Barry just put his eyes down to not look at the young boy's worried face .Randy walks out of the control room, and a cadet leads them to their own private room in case they want some alone time. "Wow this is tight man." Matthew couldn't wait to hang out here, food every they needed it, games from ear to ear, oh and the training corners.

"Pretty cool." Paige said while looking around. Josh scoffed at the room "This is nothing like the skate park near my school."

"What school do you attend to anyways? Felix asked

"Maven." Josh answered.

"What?

"Aw come on."

"I'm doomed"

"All of you go there? Okay I need to transfer out of that school right away" Josh ended.


	2. Chapter 2

**LEGENDARY HEROES PART 2**

The next episode begins at Runnihura's hide out. Runnihura had just gotten up from his throne in disbelief, he couldn't take the thought out of his mind that he wasn't going to win the War easy after all. The Rangers have only been around for a day now, they needed to be destroyed, but first he wanted the source of these rangers to die first-Iousaas.

"Raziya! Runnihura yelled. Raziya enters with her head low she was deeply afraid of her father. "Yes father."

"Find out where Iousaas is hiding and who these Power Rangers are."

Kek-t had enter after Raziya. Her present gave Runnihura a soft feeling in his heart, she always seem to calm him down compared to his own children. "Where are you going? Kek-t asked while speaking to Raziya who was just about to leave.

"She going to find Iousaas for me, she must be demolished along with those Rangers."

"Don't worry my love all will go as planned, we will regenerate you."

Then at the Battalion Base in the private training room, Felix was waiting for the rest of the Rangers, he was the trainer for the day. "Alright everyone I will be your trainer, for now."

"You? Denise was shocked, this little guy was their trainer. Felix was shorter than the rest of the rangers. "Yes me." Felix answered calmly. The training room was huge, full of weights, a computer stimulation. "You seem to have been here way before us, how'd you end up here, never noticed you in school? Randy asked Felix.

"Well I was almost place into the penitentiary for being an extensive Hacker. Barry discovered me and he thought my brains will be a great part to end this war, but then to his fortune my ancestor was one of the ancient warriors from the Free Rein War. I know, I do not seem as I am ranger material,"

Josh back himself to a wall and crossed his arms to his chest, the whole ranger business still bugged him. "You got that right; you look like you should be in the honor roll. So you're the kid that was always messing up the computers. I got to admit you made my day in computer class."

Felix just rolled his eyes when he heard about that school event "I'm not really delighted with that school, to many antagonizers."

"English please." Matthew had a confused look on his face.

"Bullies." Felix corrected.

Paige went on to pat Felix's back "I think he looks fine, you guys make it seem like his a total goof. Excuse my brother he still working on his manners."

Felix started to shiver when Paige came into contact with him, but was calm after she moved her arm. "Don't worry imbecile's are a part of my everyday life."

"Felix you think you can do me a favor and hack into this girl's computer because I really want her to unblock me it's not like I was stalking her." Matthew's real problem was stocking the girl online, why else would she block him. Denise shook her head. "What's with these morpher thingies and this uniform Barry gave us? Denise asked Felix. Barry had given them special Swat uniforms when they are in the base or on a top mission.

"Those morphers, they are meant to absorb the power from our symbols to activate the Ranger Powers, they also have silent alarms. When you are near a camera it will jam. Pretty intriguing to keep your identity a secret. They are also your communicator and lasers when unmorphed."

"Wow interesting." Randy said. Paige took a couple of steps closer to Felix "Oh and Felix, what are those dead looking things we keep fighting."

Felix took a big breath before speaking "Zomuis. Runnihura's foot soldiers, from the past."

After all the question Felix finally began the training lesson on Martial Arts. Meanwhile in Major Soul City, Raziya had change her physical appears and voice into a regular man in the city for nobody notice who she really was. Raziya searched high low, listening to what she need to hear to get the information of Iousaas's were a bouts.

Raziya didn't have much luck finding Iousaas. Her only option was chaos, it was the only way to get the attention she needed at the moment and lore the Rangers to her. Then at the Base, the Rangers were exhausted, Matthew laid flat on his stomach while Denise was on the wall trying to catch her breathe. The training was hard for the two until their silent alarms went off. Paige placed her hand on to her front pocket where she placed her morpher. "Whoa it's going to be hard to get use to this."

"Rangers there's been an explosion in downtown Major Soul, morph now and check it out." Barry was communicating with the Rangers through their morphers, the Rangers then morphed and left to the scene where they found many innocent people running for their lives or were seriously injured. The Red Ranger looked at the injured on the floor he needed to think of something fast "Trooper Yellow and Trooper Green get the people out of here as quickly as possible and meet back with us; will find out who did this." Instructed the Red Ranger. A man then stops just in front of the Rangers and reveals himself to be Raziya. "So you all are what they call power rangers?

"Who are you? Asked the Pink Ranger

"Raziya." the Blue Ranger corrected

"Oh good you know my name just like you must know where Iousaas is hiding. My father wants to give her a little piece of his mind."

"Will your father mind if I ask you out for dinner? **Oh Black Ranger-He just had to open his mouth**. Raziya smirked then summoned the Zomuis. The rangers quickly fought them down. Raziya was angered by this. She decided to battle the rangers on her own. The rest of the rangers except the blue ranger since he was trained, were having trouble fighting Raziya, she had more skill in battle than them. The Green and Yellow Ranger finally arrived to help the others.

"Wow I can't believe most of you are having trouble beating up one woman." The Green Ranger said sarcastically.

"That's no ordinary lady." The Pink Ranger was on the floor laying on her stomach in pain when Esi came to aid her sister.

"Who in the world is that? The Yellow Ranger Asked

"That's Raziya's sibling Esi." The Blue Ranger answered.

"She's Easy? Said the Black Ranger. Without warning Esi duplicates herself five times.

"Trooper Pink that's no ordinary lady, those are extraordinary ladies. Whoowee." The Black Ranger replied-**now was not the time to flirt**. Esi's Duplicates and Raziya attack. The Rangers were getting beaten by the duplicates. It was difficult for the Rangers even with their weapons. The Green Ranger had enough and sent in his bulldozer vehicle destroying Esi's duplicates and sending Esi and Rayiza running. "Trooper Green what was that?! You could have had us and a lot of others killed." The Red Ranger couldn't believe what the Green Ranger had done.

"Me and the banana here…"

"HEY! Shouted the Yellow Ranger.

"Already got everyone out of harm's way, okay. So what did you expect me to do, we were getting out butts whooped by a whole massacre of women…." the Green Ranger turned his attention to the other rangers.

"Excuse me how dare you talk about girls like that, you are treating us as if we were weak leans." the Yellow Ranger affirmed. The Green Ranger then turned his attention to the Red Ranger. "And you weren't really doing much on leading us to get out of this mess!

"Stop! Yelled the Blue Ranger. "You really think you can be a better leader." The Green Ranger and Red Ranger were now face to face for a battle between the two until Marshall Barry contacts them. "THAT'S ENOUGH! I want you all to report to the headquarters immediately! At the base, Barry had demanded them to get into a line while he pace back and forth. In front of them "What happened out there?

Felix was the first one to speak, he never kept anything from Barry. "Esi and Raziya are searching for Iousaas, they want her breathless."

"Oh and Josh almost killed us with his bulldozer." Matthew snuck in. Barry turned his head to look at Josh and then walked to him, his eyes narrowed once he was face to face with Josh. Josh just rolled his and bobbed his head to the side while he explained himself. "I was only trying to get whatever those girls names are away from us, it's not like Randy was doing much about it."

Randy kept his attention in front of him while he spoke to Josh "Listen Josh everything was going to be fine out there. You jump to a solution too quickly, like you've been doing ever since we met."

"You don't even know me, I'm mean why are you the leader anyways? I should be the leader."

"Oh so you think I can't be a leader now. We might have started this group not so long ago and we might be a bunch of amateurs but that doesn't mean I'm going to set my mind to think that way. My father and brother were great soldiers to our world and taught me some great values" Randy then raised both of his arms half way. "Yes guys my family has a history of being in the army. If you really think that I am not the right one then here." Randy goes up to the ancient wall in the control room.

"Whatever." Josh ignores Randy's offer to give Josh his Red Ranger powers, Iousaas smiled. "Randy, your ancestors will be so proud of you, but the powers can't be traded because it came from your ancestor." Barry placed his hands behind his back. "You must never answer to anyone about Iousaas were a bouts, if she gone so if the hope to win this war."

"What about us, aren't we valuable? Asked Matthew.

"Yes Young, that's why you all much do your best to keep your identities a secret. But now because of your actions there were will be disciplinary action."

"What? Randy said.

"This is just great." deceived Josh.

"This is way worse than school, man." Matthew added.

"Can't you be a little easy on us we are new here?" Paige pleaded

"I'm not going to do any of that sweating stuff." demanded Denise. Felix just let out a sigh. He knew when ones in trouble they all are.

"Move it!

Meanwhile at Runnihura's hideout. Esi and Raziya had just arrived from their fight with the rangers. "Father we couldn't find Iousaas, but we did find the rangers" Esi pointed out.

"You really think that's supposed to make me feel better!

"Sorry Father." Begged Raziya.

KeK-T was at Runnihura side "Girls get out." Raziya and Esi then leave.

"Pathetic little girls can't do anything right."

"Runnihura, we'll find Iousaas and we will destroy her, don't worry."

Then at the high school, Felix was strolling down the hallway, when a bunch of bullies charge towards him. The leader of the group Steve took the first shot. "Hey Nerd ton, it's time for me to take out the trash, but apparently there was no trash to take out, until I found you." The bullies then push Felix into the trash, and walk away. Paige saw what happened and came to Felix's aid.

"Are you okay?

"Yeah I'm fine thanks."

"Why do you let those guys treat you like this? She places her hand on his shoulder to comfort him, Felix eyes widen, and he twitch a little. Nobody knows it yet but Felix is a bit bashful of girls. Mostly girls who comfort him or flirt with him. He speaks quickly to her in fear. "I don't like wasting my time on fighting them I have more important things to think about, and just to let you know Barry has made sure we all go to the same classroom, he says we must get to know each other." He walks quickly away with anxiety in his face, and not too far from them was Ivory, the girl Randy wanted to hang out with before he was taken by the Agents. Ivory was putting her books away in her locker, when Denise and a couple of her friends went to bother her.

"What a plain locker, it's just as plain as you are."

"Why so boring? Asked Denise

"We'll fix your problem soon." teased Denise's friend.

"I'll do the honors." Stacey-one of Denise's friends slam Ivory's locker and walks away with Denise and the others laughing at Ivory.

Randy was just getting home from school, he thought about what happened earlier the rest of the walk. Was he was doing the right thing, what would his brother and Dad have done in this predicament. Randy just shook his head when he got to the door of his house, there was nothing more to think about right now, his mom was waiting for him. "Hey sweetie." Liset Davidson was Randy mom. She was all Randy had once he lost his father and brother."Hey mom, how's your day been?

"It's been great thanks." She notices tension from Randy's face while he put his book bag down "What's wrong sweetie?

"Ehh nothing serious, I just wish this war never happened, just now days you can't trust anyone."

"I know sweetie, there are many evil people out there, but that doesn't mean you have to portray them. Besides I have just the thing to cheer you up." She turns her head the other direction away from Randy towards the kitchen entrance "Okay you can come in now!

Randy's brother Isaac Davidson appears that he hasn't seen in years. His brother was enforced in the army as well as his dad.

"Isaac? Randy goes to his brother to give him a big welcome hug. Randy teared a little while hugging his brother" I, I, I, I can't believe your alive."

"It's a long story bro."

Liset had a couple of tear of her own dripping from her face. "I couldn't believe it either, he just came knocking on the door unexpected."

"What happened out there how did you survive? Randy asked.

"Well, my General doesn't even know I'm here."

Liset eyes narrowed. "What?

"It's better off they don't know-You know my team..." Isaac paused. "It's for their own protection please keep this a secret from the army."

Randy nodded his head. "Alright. I'm just really happy you're alive and well."


	3. Chapter 3

**JEWELS IN A RANGER**

Runnihura was summoning a powerful being from resurrection gore-a circular pool of blood. _The Rangers must be destroyed _he thought, _they will ruin everything_. He lifted both of his arms in the air and spoke a few words of Ancient Egyptian to summon a creature, a creature that resembled a massive Ox.

"Esi! Runnihura called out to his daughter. "Yes! Esi gave her dad the most innocent eyes ever and saw her father has summoned a creature, she knew exactly what he wanted. "I will do what you say." The Ox bow to Runnihura. "Esi go with him and make sure he destroys those colorful pest."

Meanwhile at Randy's house, Randy had just finished his breakfast and was about to leave the house for school, when his brother asked him to sit down for they could talk a bit. Seeing his brother again had taken the hole out of Randy's heart when he was gone, he thought he might as well give him some time before he left.

"So any girls out there for you yet? Isaac asked.

"Yeah." Randy panic a little. "There is one; actually, you probably don't remember. I haven't had the nerve to tell her, I'm supposed to meet her at the park after school today." Randy put his head down in embarrassment, he really didn't like to talk about girls with his brother.

Isaac just smirk. "Good luck with that, everyone needs luck now days even these Power Rangers I just heard about."

Randy eyes narrowed, his brother just came home, how did he know about t the Rangers so quickly? "What do you mean?

"They are brave at what they do, don't get me wrong but I don't think they are going to last long. They need all the luck they can get in this war, even for me it was tricky. Especially what I saw on the news today that they almost killed a group of people with their vehicle, now they really need luck for me to respect them."

Randy thought for a moment, maybe his brother was right; him and his teammate were still amateurs and still didn't know the ropes about helping others. Randy just put a crooked smile in agreement with Isaac. "Yyyeeah,,, these rangers. Well I got to get to school now, I'll see you after."

In Major Soul City, inside Maven High school, Matthew and Paige where walking to the school store together. While walking down the hall Matthew whistled at every girl he saw Paige was a bit bugged by Matthew. "Jeez Nice for you to be walking with me cutie."

"Please don't call me that."

"You get them all don't ya, nice one." Said one of Matthew's friends.

"Thanks man, what can I say?" Matthew assured. Then they arrive at the school store, Matthew was out of supplies, he usually used his school supplies to shoot hoops into the garbage can. "Man 10 bucks for one pencil? Matthew gasp.

"Matt it says 10 pencils for 1 dollar." Paige Corrected.

"Oh I knew that."

Paige and Matthew then leave the school store and head to class, where Josh, Randy, Felix and Denise where waiting, Ivory was there as well siting a bit away from them. Randy was sitting at a desk across and just behind Ivory, he was just staring at her most of the day, he caught a glimpse of a few girls in front of him staring and smiling at him. Randy gave them no expression and went back to looking at Ivory.

"Alright everyone let's just get down to the basics." Mr. Carter-the teacher for their last class began the lesson, the Rangers where chatting with each other, not paying attention to the teacher's lesson.

"What did you get? Asked Josh siting at his desk with his arms crossed. Matthew takes the pencils out his pocket and shows the Rangers. "Why do you need pencils? You hardly do your work." Denise admitted.

"Don't us all." Joked Josh. The Rangers then turned their heads and noticed Randy still staring at Ivory.

"How long has he been like that?" asked Matthew.

"Mister Red has had his eye on his soul mate for 5 minutes now." Josh replied. Felix smiled a bit and then called out to Randy who was spaced out. "Randy, Randy."

Randy shook his head back to reality "What?

"Are you okay? You seem to have your mind on other matters." Felix replied.

Randy shook his head, he couldn't believe they saw him with his eyes fixed on Ivory. "No no, nothing is wrong, I'm just trying to do my work here, unlike some people." Randy went back to writing down what the teacher had wrote on the board. Matthew gave out a laugh. "Yeah your eyes have been working for 5 minutes huh, gazing at that girl huh, listen…" While Matthew was giving Randy some advice on how to ask a girl out a bunch of bullies were throwing papers at Felix. Felix was getting irritated, but kept his cool when he politely asked the bullies to stop with his back turned away from them "Stop being a nuisance already. I said Stop."

The bullies laughed, they weren't going to stop even if Felix begged them on his knees. Mr. Carter turned his head slightly when he heard the bullies laughing "Do I have to split you guys up?

"Oh yes please. "Josh pleaded, he still wasn't very comfortable hanging with his new comrades. "I don't want to hear another word." demanded Mr. Carter. Randy then began to whisper to the others hoping Mr. Carter wouldn't hear them. "Look guys I've liked her for a while now, you really think it's that easy for me to just ask her on a date especially since we are power rangers now. My brother told me we need some luck for anyone can trust us. How am I going to get her to like me for who I am?

Denise pursed her lips and crossed her arms, she was a little jealous about something "She isn't that beautiful like I am."

"What did I just say? Mr. Carter reminded.

"Sorry Mr. Carter." Paige apologize.

"Your brother is back? Asked Felix.

"Yeah." replied Randy.

"Don't worry about the P.R nonsense just go for it she's beautiful." Matthew instructed.

"That's really not an intelligent way to manage it. Since you are who you are." Felix stated; was getting frustrated his students were not cooperating in class. "I've had enough with you six…" Right when Mr. Carter was about to speak there was panic in the streets, it was Esi and the Ox, all the students in the classroom got out of their seats to watch. "They really don't have a life do they." Josh argued.

"Everyone sit down, the Power Rangers will take care of it." Mr. Carter ordered. Paige had an idea to get out of the classroom but it meant she might only be leaving on her own. "Um Mr. Carter I need to go to office it's an emergency."

"Yeah I'll escort her there." Matthew Blurted after her.

"Go and hurry up."

Paige was relief that at least one of the Rangers was able to escape with her to stop Esi.

"Okay that worked well." Stated Felix.

"I need to go too." Asked Denise.

Mr. Carter just shook his head "Nope, sit down" They all sat down, disappointed. "Now how are we going to get out of here without him hearing us? Questioned Denise. Josh had an idea as well as his sister did as he rose from his seat "Got you covered" Josh began to argue with the Rangers.

"I'm tired of this, all of you head on down to D.A's office." shouted Mr. Carter.

The Ranger then started to head out the classroom, but the Bullies weren't going to let Felix go that easily as they began throwing pencils at Felix when he left. Ivory was a bit confused when Randy was also sent to the Detention office and she was annoyed by the bullies' childish behavior.

"Clever." Felix gave Josh some credit. Josh just put up an arrogant grin. "Hold on a sec." Denise stopped Felix in his tracks. "What? Felix had a bunch of pencils still stuck in his hair. Denise had the pleasure of taking them out. Back in the classroom, the bullies were having the time of their lives, Felix was finally out of the classroom and in trouble. "The genius finally got in trouble ha-ha." Laughed James-one of the bullies.

"That's where you belong nerd! Laughed Tim as he shouted to the door Felix walk out of.

"Didn't he say to leave him alone? Yelled Ivory from her seat. "Who was talking to you? Kelvin turned his head to Ivory with a raised brow.

"Aren't you now? You all are just a bunch of loser."

"What did you say? Steve the leader of the group got up from his seat.

"Sit down Steve." Demanded Mr. Carter.

Steve walked away from his sit to Ivory, Ivory stood to her feet when Steve came near. "You're lucky you're a girl." Steve jabbed his fingers towards Ivory. "Is that your excuse, I thought you were one of the tough guys, but you're as weak as your buddies"

"Oooh" The students shouted. "You're going to regret saying that." Steve was about to walk away but swung his fist at Ivory. He missed and Ivory took his arm swung his arm behind his back and knocked him to the floor. Mr. Carter calls the office "I want these boys to be taken out of my classroom they are being a disturbance."

"What? It was her." Kelvin pleaded. The School Security then arrive and take the bullies out of the classroom. Ivory sat back in her seat with her eye widen, she couldn't believe she just took Steve down "I'm sorry Mr. Carter."

"Just stay seated Miss Martinez"

When Ivory went back to her studies a nerdy student that was seating just in front of her turned around and mutter the words "_Great job._" to her. Ivory nod her head and the nerd turned back around to the teacher when Ivory's head started to throb.

Meanwhile, Matthew and Paige went to find a place where no one can see them, for they can morph "Super Stage the Ancient Age" they arrived just in time to confront Esi and the creature. "HEY ESI! The Pink Ranger shot her laser at Esi and the Ox.

"And what are you supposed to be a jumping jack bamboo? Said the Black Ranger pointing to the ox.

"You won't be so funny after I slaughter you."

"Okay Bamboo it is."

Esi and Monster Ox then attack the Pink and Black ranger. The Black Ranger was throw to a wall."Owww my baaack! The rest of the Rangers then arrive

"Are you guys alright? Asked the Blue Ranger.

"Hee amateurs let me handle this." The Green Ranger bragged.

"No stop! The Blue Ranger shouted. The Green Ranger charged towards the OX but was knock of his feet when the Ox rammed him with his horns. "Hee ya! The Red Ranger took out his Godsend Spear and tackles the Monster ox. The Red Ranger took down the Ox which lead to Esi and Monster Ox retreating, and the school bell rings to end the school day.

"Well that was another way to get here." The Pink Ranger pointed out. The Red Ranger just remembered that he was going to meet Ivory right after school and he was late "Oh no, guys I'll meet up with you later okay! He runs off and demorphs just before he reached the park. Ivory was sitting at a bench just under a few trees that was next to carved boulder.

"Hey.. Sorry I'm late." Randy apologized.

"It's okay no rush really."

Randy shied away to sit next to Ivory, but Ivory gestured her head to him that it was alright to sit next to her, so he did. "So how's your day been so far?" Randy asked.

"Weird actually. What was that argument all about in class today, it kind of cracked me up."

Randy gave out a little laugh "You don't want to know," Ivory began to Yawn "Are you okay? Am I boring you?

"I've been okay, just haven't been sleeping much."

"Really why?

"Stupid nightmare that won't stop haunting me." She starts to fiddle with her bracelet. The bracelet appeared as if it was worth billions, it was sliver with a couple diamonds. The bracelet went around her wrist and reach her middle finger wrapping around it, it matched the Diamond necklace she wore around her neck.

"Sorry to hear that,,,, nice bracelet you got there."

"Thanks, my father gave me this before he died, and I haven't taken it off ever since."

"I'm sorry about that too." Randy felt bad, he knew how it felt to lose a father.

"It's okay really, how have you've been doing really any word from your brother?

"Actually, he came back home."

"REALLY? Ivory gave out a surprised smile.

"Yeah, his return has made my day completely, I still can't believe how he survived and my father didn't."

Esi and Ox were present not too far from Ivory and Randy. "Let Me handle this" said the Ox, "Whatever" Esi saw from the corner of her eyes two civilians minding their own business, she instructed the OX to head that direction towards Randy and Ivory. Randy and Ivory didn't realize Esi and the Ox were walking their way until the Ox wrapped his arm around Ivory's neck holding a blade towards Ivory's throat. "What do you what from us!? Randy rose from his seat but froze when he felt Esi's blade just inches from stabbing him in the back.

"Your just bait until the Rangers show up." Esi Declared. Randy was more worried about Ivory's safety then his own.

"Let us go we didn't do anything to you, whatever you are." Ivory Shouted. Esi eyes narrowed once she saw Ivory's face. Esi looked at Ivory with curiosity on who she was. Randy saw his opportunity and turned quickly enough to kick Raziya down and knock the Ox over releasing Ivory.

"Get out of here! Randy Shouted at Ivory.

"I can't just leave you here." Ivory protested. In an instant Esi had send a powerful beam towards Ivory. "NOO! Randy quickly ran in front Ivory and morphs for the blast can hit him and not her."Aggghhh! The pain was tough for the Red Ranger as he went down to one knee holding his stomach.

"You're a Ranger?! Shouted Esi.

"I think I'm going to puke." said the Ox.

"Ivory please go! The Red Ranger pleaded instructing Ivory to get to safety. Ivory leaves with shock that Randy is the Red Ranger. She couldn't just leave him to fend of his own so she hid behind a statue to watch Randy fight the enemy, she was more scared for his life. The other Rangers arrived and Esi duplicated herself, pounding the Rangers once again. The duplicates were on the other Rangers while the Red Ranger was fighting the Ox, but then out of the blue Ivory came to help. Ivory's skills were very impressive, she didn't know she could fight like that. Esi didn't hesitate this time to escape when she saw the present of Ivory. The Yellow Ranger was just getting to her feet, she was very angry with Ivory pushing Matthew out of her way to get to Ivory.

"What were you thinking, you could have been killed."

"Yeah I know but you could have been killed too you know."

"Actually No, we are trained….."

"Not really." The Black ranger blurted out. The Yellow Ranger puts her hand up to tell the black ranger to shut it "You just need to back off and mind your own business"

Ivory eyes narrowed, _who does this Ranger think she is ?  
_  
"Yeah Yeah Yellow ranger, I was just trying to help you guys, you could have shown some consideration." Before Ivory walkaway she took a quick glance at the Red Ranger, shakes her head then walks away.

"Don't you think you were a little hard on her." expressed the Red Ranger.

"Not one bit." disclosed the Yellow Ranger.

Meanwhile at Runnihura's Hidden grounds, Esi ran in as quickly as possible, she had to tell her parents the news.

"Mother Father…..you will need to hear this."

"What is it? Questioned Kek-t

"Well this is the good news; I know the identity of one of the rangers but….."

"BUT WHAT! Yelled Runnihura. Esi tells them the bad news "NOOOOO!

"Are you sure this is true? Asked Kek-t

"I'm sure mother."

Runnihura started destroy the things in his throne room. Esi ran behind her mother. "Go find that witch Esi, and do whatever it takes to destroy that witch, Raziya will go with you!

"Yes Father."

Kek-t wasn't sure they should obey their father right now, she was having doubts on what Esi had informed them about. Then Back at Major Soul City Ivory was still walking home not knowing Randy was looking for her. Her mind was going nuts on her way home, that Yellow Ranger reminded her of her arch enemy Denise Adams. On her way home she continued to talk to herself on what happened earlier in rage. _"I don't know how Randy can work with that Yellow Ranger."_

"Hey Remember me." Esi just encounter Ivory passing by a playground and puts her sword in Ivory's direction.

"Yeah the costume freak, what do you want from me now lady?

"Your friend earlier was the freak and that's why you're coming with Me."

"Let her go or I'll shoot." Randy had finally caught up with Ivory pointing his morpher slash pistol towards Esi. His hope to rescue Ivory safely was ruined when Raziya showed up.

"Shoot and you'll never see her again." Raziya warned him with her sword near Ivory's neck.

"Do it Randy." Ivory demanded. Randy wasn't sure what to do, what if he hit Ivory.

"It's me you want." Randy pleaded.

Raziya turned slightly to her side tossing multiply daggers at Randy, he dodges but Raziya and Esi had already disappeared with Ivory. Randy ran his hands down his face in frustration "DARN IT!

Then at the Base, the Rangers had told Barry what just happened with Esi and Randy. "It's good that you all are here now, where's Davidson?

"Right here sir." Randy walked in with a disappointed expression on his face.

"The others here have told me you have morphed in front of Esi."

"Yes Sir, I had no choice they were going to kill a friend of mine."

"Girlfriend." Josh spatted out.

"Davidson this is serious now that Esi and Raziya know your identity Runnihura will do whatever to ruin your life and destroy you easier, I just hope I'm wrong."

"I'm sorry sir; because of my actions Esi has kidnapped her."

Denise broke in a laugh when she heard about Ivory and pursed her lips "Her? Oh please she got herself into this mess."

Randy narrowed his eyes at Denise. Denise could see Randy wasn't playing games with her "Do you have a problem with her?

"Um No I …..I just don't like girls like her that's all."

"Yeah Okay...Princess Iousaas is there a way we can help her?

Before the princess could speak the Ancient Wall that held their powers was glowing. "Whoa what's going on? Asked Paige trying to cover her eyes from the brightness.

"I'm not sure." answered Iousaas. The glowing light had finally disappeared and in its place was a new symbol just below the others. "Another symbol? Questioned computer then turns on and points them to where Ivory may be located. Felix took a couple of steps to the computer to find cause of this.

"It must be the power of the symbol, I never seen this one." Iousaas claimed.

"The computer is notifying us to go in the middle of the Sahara desert." Felix Added.

"Hmm it might be telling us where your friend is." Iousaas looked to the Rangers.

"Oh no, I'm not going over there." Denise protested.

"You don't want to save the girl or you're afraid you will smell like rotten eggs from sweat? Joked Matthew

"UMMM."

"Exactly." Josh ended.

"I think your right Iousaas it's now showing Esi and Raziya's life force over there." Felix added when he was still checking the computer.

"Alright Rangers if this is what it is then start heading over there now, be careful there is a lot of Runnihura's people ready to shoot whatever." Barry Warned the Rangers. When the Rangers left Barry had some questions on his own. "Princess if this is a new ancient power we don't have any morphers ready for the chosen one." Iousaas placed her hand on the wall trying to find out who the chosen one was but it came out blank. "It's not showing me who it is."

In the middle of the Sahara Desert, Ivory was hung from the hands on a wooden platform suffering in the hot sun. "Who are you guys, Why me? The sun was beating deeply onto Ivory's face. "Why you? You must have lost your memory have you? Esi said.

"Yeah I have, I've lost my mind on how stupid you two are?

Raziya just ignore Ivory's insult when she saw Ivory's bracelet and grabs Ivory's wrist trying to take it off, but was electrocuted by the bracelet. "What is with that bracelet?

Esi pulls Raziya away from Ivory. "Don't worry about responding to her, father said to get rid of her okay."

"I just wanted to have a little fun. Oww I tried to take the bracelet for our own but it won't budge and it just electrocuted me."

Esi took a look at the bracelet from a distance. "Don't worry about the bracelet, just let her rot in the hot sun and then well take it."

Ivory then passes out from the heat and has one of her dreams again. In her dream it showed her wearing tight gray spandex, the spandex seemed as if was a Ranger suit. A couple of miles away from Ivory the Rangers have landed in the desert, and walk a bit to search for Ivory.

"Oh my goodness oh my goodness oh my goodness." Denise said while waving her hand back and forth trying fan her face.

"Are you alright Denise?" Asked Paige.

"Yeah." Denise faints because of the heat, when they only just walked two feet.

"Dramatic." Josh hinted.

Denise rapidly awoke from her sleep when Josh insulted her and rose to her feet. "I beg your pardon, it's really hot out here, and I could die."

"Come on little girl stop whining."

"Hey guys look." Felix pointed over a sand hill were there was smoke rising in the air.

"Smoke? You think they are cooking the girl." Matthew spouted.

"Her name is Ivory, come on let's check it out." Randy Corrected. When they went to check it was Zomuis cooking an animal. "Rangers transform." Randy ordered. They morph and take the Zomuis down easily, one of the Zomuis started to run towards Raziya and Esi to warn them, the Rangers follow it. The Rangers had found Raziya, Esi and Ivory.

"It's time to go now." Esi asked she was tired of waiting for the signal to leave, she didn't know the Rangers were close. A Zomui appears running for its life

"What is it? Raziya asked the Zomui. The rangers then appear over a sand hill. "You fool." Raziya destroyed the Zomui, the Rangers ran towards Ivory to guard her.

"Ivory? The Red Ranger tried to get Ivory to speak. The Ranger were lifted into the air and thrown away from Ivory, It was Runnihura. "Hello Ancient Age Warriors."

"EWWW! You're Runnihura? The Yellow Ranger was disgusted by Runnihura's appearance.

"You're not leaving with her." Runnihura growled. Ivory was just waking up from her dream with the Rangers laying in front of her.

"You had no business taking her." The Pink Ranger threatened.  
Then Kek-t appears behind Runnihura "You all had no business interfering in our plans."

"You're Kek-t aren't you? The Blue Ranger questioned.

"Beautiful you are too." The Black Ranger said afterwards.

"We are taking her with us." Demanded the Red Ranger. Runnihura was too strong for them, to strong that he caused the Rangers to demoprh when they tried to fight them.

"NOOO! Ivory screamed while still tied to a post.

"Fools." Smiled Kek-t

"You all are as useless as you were 5000 years ago. Destroy the girl! Runnihura instructing a Raziya to destroy Ivory who was still tied up.

"STOP! Randy Pleaded.

"Wait! Paige yelled.

"NO! Shouted the others.

Raziya rose her sword, about to stab Ivory when a force field protect her, and the new symbol that appeared on the ancient wall appeared on Ivory's wrist between her bracelet.

"That Bracelet." Kek-t eyes widen. Ivory then morphs into a ranger, The Ancient Age Diamond Ranger

"What is this? Questioned the Diamond observing her new suit.

"YOU! A RANGER! Runnihura Shouted.

"I don't know what your problem is with me but I guess so." The Diamond Ranger Interjected.

Runnihura was going to destroy the Diamond Ranger himself when Kek-t held him back. "Don't waste your time my love let the creature take care of things." Runnihura leaves with the rest of his family. They left the monster ox there for the Diamond Ranger to destroy. She helped the other rangers escape. Then at the base the Rangers took Ivory on a tour around the base and lead her to the control room.

"Wow this place is awesome." Ivory said excitedly

"I can't believe you and me are going to have to be partners now." Denise muttered.

"Believe me I can't either." Ivory responded.

"I'm just curious that your ancient symbol wasn't on the wall and how you morphed without the morphers, but you came in a good time." Felix asked.

"Oh please she's average." Denise interrupted.

"Yeah yeah, that's why you were getting creamed by your mummy ha."

Denise rolls her eyes. Randy introduce Ivory to Marshall Barry and Princess Iousaas. "Ivory this is Marshall Barry and this is Iousaas a legendary princess, well explain later"

Ivory nodded her head to the princess and smiled, but then she had another pain in her head again once she saw the princess.

"You okay? Asked Randy in concern.

"Yeah." Ivory nodded her head.

"Nice to meet you Martinez." Barry said.

"You know my last name?

"You'll get used to it, it's the army thing." Matthew stated.

Iousaas didn't want to look at Ivory directly in her eyes, the princess was a bit worried about something. "…Hi. Ivory"

"She got her powers mysteriously." Felix also stated to the Princess.

"Hmm it must be the power me and my father were never able to find, you are the chosen one Ivory and that bracelet?

"My father gave me this to me a while ago before he died."

"That bracelet is very powerful, where did you get it?

"I'm not sure only he knew"

Iousaas thought for a moment. "Don't ever lose it, I have a feeling that's one of ancient symbols way before our time as well."

"Her ancestors way older than us, wow." Randy was impressed

"Your fighting skills are impressive too, I never seen anyone fight like that." Felix was also impressed.

"Lucky you." Denise pursed her lips.

"Well I hope your one of the hidden warriors we needed to stop this war once again." She looks at Barry then the Rangers. "Um will you guys excuse us?" The Rangers leave them.

"Is there something wrong? Asked Barry.

"There is but you must not tell the Rangers."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ivory Martinez  
Height: 5'9  
Weapons: Wrist Morpher, Viper Whip, Sword.  
Zord: None at the moment.**

Ivory is a very mysterious individual. Her Ranger powers are unknown of its true origins. Randy has a deep crush on her. From all the Rangers she is the most hated towards their eneimes, even her greatest ally Iousaas seems to show some doubts.

**RED BLINDNESS**

The day wasn't getting any better for Runnihura, he was angry-_like he_ _usually was_. It's been a week since Ivory became the Diamond Ranger and he was furious. Runnihura roared from ear to ear destroying anything in his path, Kek-t had enough of his rampage, and she had to stop him before he destroyed their shelter. "What about this my love?

"The Incandescence Lantern. Yes this should work instead of wasting my time fighting off these rangers. You really **think** it going to work?! I should just go out there and destroy them myself! Runnihura's nerves were relaxing once Kek-t had shown him a very powerful Lantern.

"You know you are too assailable they can destroy you in an instants especially with the likes of..."

"I don't want to hear it! Runnihura cut Kek-t short, he was in no mood to hear the rest of Kek-t's sentence.

"Don't worry, the rangers are just an obstacle" She walked up to Runnihura putting both of her hands on his shoulders.

"An obstacle that we can't escape. Ok I got an idea as well. Something that should assist Raziya with the Lantern" Runnihura walked around Kek-t to the Resurrection Gore. The pond he used to summon creatures, the creature he call resemble to a primate animal but it was huge and features contain those of a kelpie. Whenever the creature stomped its **feet** it will creature a force so powerful that it will cause a normal human being to be thrown in the air.

Major Soul City had changed over the last weeks, the city population had grown, tourist were storming the streets, and Families were out just looking for a good time. The people thought Major Soul City was the safest place they could go, since Runnihura control most of the world. Randy and Ivory were enjoying the day their selves hanging out together, walking alone on a platform near the beach. Randy thought this was his opportunity to get to know Ivory better, since they were both Ranger he didn't need to hide anything from her anymore.

"Are you alright? Randy was worried once again about Ivory, her head was always throbbing. He never seen her ache so much in **pain**, it all started once she became a Ranger.

"Yeah, just a headache that's all, anyways how do you feel about being a hero now?

"I should be asking you that?

"Why? You've been one longer then I have"

"And you've only been one for a week ha-ha. Its ok I guess, nothing I expected. Which I have to ask you, what is with you and Denise anyways?

"I don't know. She always picking up a bad attitude with me, she's been like that ever since I started going to that **school**. To be honest I'm getting tired of it" With her head still aching Ivory decide that maybe coffee will help her free her mind from this **pain**. She stop at the entrance just before the Cafe. "I'm going to get something, do you want anything?

"Hee no thanks me and **coffee** do not get along ha-ha. I'll just wait out here"

"Ok, more for me"

Randy smiles, his taste for coffee was gone cold once his brother drank multiply cups of coffee and vomited him on just after he ate himself. Civilians began running in panic in the direction of Randy. Randy eyes narrowed, _what's going on he thought_. He moved a bit forward to see what was happening and once the crowd cleared an open space for him, he noticed Raziya pointing the Lantern towards the sun. Randy rushed back to Ivory, he had to push his way through the long line to get to Ivory who was just ordering her Coffee.

"Hey no cutting! Complained one of the Cafe Costumers.

"Ivory, contact the others, then meet me 2 blocks away" Once Randy was back outside he took out his morpher from his pocket began to approach  
Raziya. She was still pointing the Lantern to the sun, when the Lantern slipped out of her hand from the laser beam Randy had shot.

"NO!

The Lantern was falling and it was falling fast. A ray of light raced out of the Lantern getting Randy in his eyes. Randy yelled in **pain**, his eyes were burning. He dropped his morpher once he went to his knees trying to cover his eyes from the rays. Raziya was irritated, she wasn't going too wasted anytime with him. "You idiot get up and fight" But Randy wasn't budging to fight, he was fiddling around trying to find his morpher. Raziya detected that his sight was gone, she kicked his morpher away from him that was almost in his reach "Oooh did you lose your sight? She inclined her  
sword to slices **Randy** in half but her attempt was block when the Diamond Ranger stopped her attack. The other Rangers shot their Lasers towards Raziya having her escape. "Randy are you okay? The Diamond Ranger dropped to her knees to check on Randy.

"Ivory is that you? it's my eyes.. I can't see"

The Rangers took Randy back to the Base, Randy was in the control room with the others getting his eyes checked by Felix. "What happened to Davidson? Barry Demanded. Ivory's body **started** too shivery a bit, she was worried about Randy. "IIIII... I don't know, he was fine at first and then when I came to check on him he was... blind" Paige went to consult her.  
Iousaas went to see what Randy's condition was, she gave Ivory a look of suspicion as if Ivory was behind it all "Randy do you remember anything?

"Raziya was around, she was pointing a lantern towards the sun so I shot it down and then all I know is a beam of light went directly towards my eyes and that's it, I can't see"

"It must be the Incandescence Lantern"

"The what? Questioned Matthew.

"The Incandescence Lantern, Kek-t tried to use it a long time ago to burn the earth"

"That little thing, why couldn't they start a little wild fire, wouldn't that do the trick" Josh said sarcastically.

"That Lantern has the ability to burn a whole city in 10 minutes with the sun's rays, that beam of light was the power of that lantern that burned your sight"

"So I should of wore my sunglasses huh" Joked Randy.

"We need that Lantern, it should reverse this"

Barry agreed, he knew just who to send "Martinez go with Adams and retrieve the lantern" Denise and Ivory were both surprised, they didn't want to work together.

"What? Sighed Ivory.

"Are you kidding me? Denise gasped.

"My decision is final" Barry ordered.

"Ugh"! Denise conceded, dropping her arms at her side. Ivory and Denise then leave, bumping into each other when they tried to leave together. Randy may not be able to see but he knew when that was a wrong choice to make. "That was a bad idea sir" In the Meantime, Raziya had just returned back to the hideout with nothing in her hand she was hoping she could sneak past her Mother and Father. "Where's the lantern? Raziya flinched when she heard her mother's voice just behind her "The Red Ranger knocked it out of my hand"

"You idiot!

"But, but somehow the lantern has made him blind, he couldn't fight back"

"Really? Did you get rid of him?

"Umm wellllll"

"Go get the lantern! We need it more than ever!

Back in the city, Ivory and Denise where just arriving at the scene where Randy lost his sight. Denise couldn't believe she had to work with Ivory alone. "You know I could do this on my own, I really don't need you"

"Yeah just like you didn't need me before huh"

"The one that needed you the most was Randy, it's your fault he's like that"

Ivory paused for a second "Denise it wasn't my fault, Randy was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, he's not a child ok, I'm not his mother"

"Oh whatever" Denise rolled her eyes. Ivory and Denise finally stopped, just in the middle of the beach platform where it was secure by police officers investigating the site. The Lantern was just in between the officers, Ivory and Denise needed to get through. "Sir Come on you got to let us in there" Ivory asked while trying to push her way through. "Not a chance miss" One of the officers politely pushed her back. "Please Officer" Denise asked politely but was also trying to make her way through. "Ladies back off or you will be arrested for contempt" Denise and Ivory ignored their demand and tried to push through, so the cop started to put cuffs on them, but then right behind them were other cops, they were getting hammered by the Primate Creature. So the other cops went to their aid and there was Raziya picking up the lantern "Put that down! Demanded Ivory. The creature Runnihura created saw the girls and he hurled the officers towards the wall with just a stomp of his foot and then the Creature stomped his foot again. Denise and Ivory go flying but Ivory got a hold of a bus pole and grabs Denise.

"Are you kidding me? The Primate creature shouted.

"Let go of me" Denise pushed Ivory to the side and takes her morpher out "Super Stage The Ancient Age"

Ivory Sighed "Super Stage the Ancient Age" They were morphed. Raziya had just picked up the Lantern from the floor, she thought this was going to be easier then she hope for. "Let's go" Raziya Commanded the Creature to follow her.

"Heeyaaa!The Yellow and Diamond Ranger took Raziya down, knocking the Lantern out of her hand. The Diamond ranger flipped and caught the Lantern before it hit the ground. "Hand it over girls and you won't get hurt"

"Yeah Right"

The Primate Creature then fires at them. They dodge, the Diamond Ranger still held the Lantern in her hand. At the Battalion Base the Rangers had just the received the call to aid the others, Randy heard Denise and Ivory screaming. "Go Rangers" Barry ordered. Randy got up from his chair still blind but was determined to help. "Whoa whoa where do you think you're going? Matthew questioned.

"With you"

"Stay here Randy, you'll get hurt out there" Paige pleaded. They then leave without him, Randy threw himself back in his chair frustrated but misses the chair and hits the ground, he crawled back in his chair a bit embarrassed, this was one time he was glad he was blind he didn't want to see Iousaas and Barry's reaction when he fell. Meanwhile the Primate creature was getting the upper hand against the Diamond Ranger and the Yellow Ranger, so the girls take out their weapons. The Diamond Ranger's Viper whip and the Yellow Ranger's Fierce daggers, but Raziya interfered and attacks the Diamond Ranger, leaving the Yellow Ranger to face the creature alone .The creature stomped his foot again and the Yellow Ranger went flying, the Diamond Ranger swung her whip towards the Yellow Ranger, the Yellow grabs the whip to stop herself. Raziya kicks the Diamond Ranger off her feet. "You know this could be all of over if you two learned how to mind your own business, especially from the likes of you" Raziya points at the Diamond Ranger.

"Um okay"

"I tell her that all the time" The Yellow Ranger shrugged.

"Good bye Ladies" The Primate Creature said. The other rangers except Randy saved the Yellow and Diamond Ranger "Are you guys okay? Asked the Pink Ranger. "Leave this to the real fighters ladies" The Black Ranger said arrogantly. So Raziya summoned the Zomuis

"Give me that" The Yellow Ranger snatches the Lantern out of the Diamond rangers hand "It looks better with me" _Uh oh _"Then why did I still have it all this time" The Diamond Ranger shot back. The Yellow and Diamond Ranger were too busy arguing to notice their teammates losing the fight with the Primate Creature.

"Okay, Okay I'm here".**What**_?_ The Red Ranger came after all. Randy was nuts! How did he expect to battle in his condition.

"What are you doing here? The Blue ranger asked from a distance trying to regain his balance from the beating.

"I'm here to help you guys" The Red Ranger started to swing punches from left and right, almost hitting the rangers. His aim drop drastically since he couldn't see a signal soul. He back up a bit trying to dodge whatever he could sense with his ears but then he crashed into the Yellow Ranger while she was arguing with the Diamond Ranger and she drops the lantern. The lantern landed right in front of Raziya, she then picks up the lantern and leaves with the Primate Creature. At the base, Randy was taken to the medical center with guards blocking the door. The Rangers weren't going to let him escape this time.

"What's the matter with you all, now Davidson may be blinded for life! Barry was disappointed.

"I'm sorry Sir, it was my fault" Even with the guards blocking Randy's path out the medical room he still found a way to escape. The Rangers were shocked,_ how did he get out of his room? _"What, how did you? Barry asked curiously. There was sounds of groans and moans coming from the medical room, it was the guards, Randy had taken them out for he could get through. Barry rushes towards guards, he was limping on his way out to check on the guards.

"I guess that training work for something" joked Randy. Everyone giggled on what just happened.

"Guys I was trying to help you all. I heard that you guys were in trouble" Randy explained while trying to find a place to sit, his first attempt was to sit at the main computer seat but Matthew was sitting there. "Hey not on me"

"Sorry" Randy tried to find another sit.

"Can I help you? Ivory asked.

"No no I can find a seat" Randy's second attempt was to seat down on the exam table in the control room but to his bad luck Josh was sitting there as well. "No way are you seating on me, look I got a seat for you right here" He directs Randy to an area in the control room with no seat near the exit. "There's a seat back there? Asked Denise. Josh nods his head no. Randy started to sit when he falls once again this time because there was no seat, Ivory, Paige and Denise rush to him" Okay Never mind I'll sit here then"

"Move" Denise pushes Ivory to the side.

"What was that for?

Felix rolled his eyes he was getting pretty tired of the two always fighting "You see, apparently that's the reason we lost the Lantern, these debates between you two are getting out of hand"

Randy was still on the floor when he spoke "Don't blame them, If I haven't pushed them they wouldn't have lost it, I was just doing what I thought was best"

"There is another way" confessed Iousaas. _Now she tells them!_  
Everyone looked at Iousaas to hear idea. "In the highest mountains there is this ancient crystal, the crystal of Retexamus"

"What the? Matthew was confused with these big words.

"So the crystal can reverse his sight? Felix corrected.

"That's what that means? Matthew questioned.

"We better start heading to the mountains" Ivory ordered. Denise wasn't going to have Ivory say the last word so she repeated with Ivory told the others. The Rangers then leave to their aircraft without Randy. Meanwhile at Runnihura's hideout.

"Here mother" Raziya put down the lantern next to Kek-t. Esi was there as well speaking with her mother.

"What happened to it? Kek-t was upset, Raziya brought the lantern back but is was cracked from the battle, she turned her attention to the creature "Did you crush it with your oversized feet?

"No no it wasn't me"

Kek-t narrowed her eyes at the creature "We are going to need something else to make this lantern work again. Remember that crystal in the mountains?

"Mother" Esi nodded her at her mother, she wasn't very excited about her idea. Then in the aircraft the Rangers were getting close to their destination. "Don't tell me its cold up there" Denise complained, she wasn't very fond of the cold weather.

"What? Is there a problem? Asked Ivory.

"I'm not going out there to freeze my butt off"

"To cold for you? Isn't that your lifestyle"

"I beg your pardon"

"Stop you guys please" demanded Felix, then the aircraft started to shake  
"What was that? Asked Matthew. In an instant the aircraft began to drop, it was mile functioning. "Dude! What's going on with the plane? Asked Josh.

"Don't worry it's just a mile function that's all" replied Felix trying to find a way to get the aircraft back in order.

"Oh no" screamed Paige.

"Hang on everyone! Yelled Ivory. The plane finally hit the ground with a crash, they landed just in the mountains. "Is everyone okay? Asked Felix.

"Man that was hard" said Matthew.

"Yeah we are okay" replied Paige. The Rangers bodies were aching. "We almost got ourselves killed just trying to bring this guy's sight back! Yelled Josh. Paige took out her morpher to contact Barry. "Marshall Barry, No answer"

Felix took off his seat belt to go check up on the engine, the others followed him. "Perfect" The engine was total, Felix couldn't believe his eyes. "You mean we can't get out of here? Denise said in a scared tone. Felix shook his head he didn't want to worry the others. "I didn't say that, I'll take a look at it later, come on we got to find that mineral" The Rangers then walk off, away from the aircraft. Finally the rangers reached their  
destination "Wow that is beautiful" Denise's eyes sparkled from the crystal.  
Ivory felt a stung in her neck when Felix grabbed the crystal.

"Why is it two colors? Asked Ivory. The crystal was half white diamond and half black diamond. "I'm not sure" Answered Felix.

"Let's just get it and get out of here" said Josh. Once they started to leave they were surrounded by Zomuis. "How they know? Asked Paige. The Rangers then fight the Zomuis but weren't doing so well after the crash earlier. Esi showed up with the Primate Creature. "Hand over the Crystal" Esi had the lantern in her hand too.

"Forget it Esi" said Felix.

Esi then replicates herself. Matthew put up a bring smile once she showed her powers. "Whoa now I feel better" the Rangers morphed but were no match, they ended up demorphing. Esi went to get the crystal from Felix's hand but Felix fought back and the crystal breaks. Felix had the light side of the crystal and Esi had the dark side, Esi kicks him in the face and knocks Felix down and grabs the light side of the crystal out of Felix's hand and hands it the Primate creature. The rangers were all on the floor.  
"Rest in pieces" Then Esi and the Primate creature get shot at and they release the lantern and the light side of the crystal, the Red Ranger grabs the light crystal and the lantern.

"Randy?

"How?

"Surprise to _SEE_ me? Said the Red Ranger holding onto the Lantern and Crystal.

"How'd did you get here? Esi yelled.

"Iousaas had a vision that this was going to happen so she used her powers to heal me for a bit to give me sight. Just enough time to get to you"

"Why does it matter your still going down" said the Primate Creature.

The Red Ranger brings his sight back with the crystal "Well see about that" He defeats the Primate creature and but then it grows. The Rangers didn't have any type of weapon to take on something so big. The Red Ranger knew exactly what to do, so he puts the light crystal in front of the lantern and points it towards the sun "I call upon the Ancient gods Ra (_Falcon_), Baset (_Cat_) , Khepri (_Beetle_), Serket (_Scorpion_),Sobek (_Alligator_) and Thoth (_Ibis bird_) The rangers vehicles turned into Zords. Everyone but the Diamond Ranger had a Zord. "Can you all stand? The Red Ranger looked to the others who were still on the ground. They all got to their feet and morphed"Super Stage the Ancient Age! When they morphed the rangers had small head figures of the Ancient Egyptian god on their bracer whenever they requested their Zords.

"Forgetting someone? Esi was still present.

"I'll take care of her, you guys go" said the Diamond Ranger. The Rangers leave to their New Zords.

"_Akila_, life could be so much better for yourself if you will have just surrender" said Esi. _Akila? Who's Akila?_

"Who? Asked the Diamond Ranger, Then her head starts throbbing "Arrgghhh" Esi charged towards the Diamond Ranger and the battle began.  
The new Zords were very impression, with a look of gold and the color of the Ranger.

"Wow" said the Black Ranger in the Khepri Zord.

"Pretty" said the Yellow Ranger in the Baset Zord.

"Okkkaaayyy" Said the Green Ranger in the Serket Zord.

"Nice" said the Pink Ranger in the Thoth Zord. The Blue Ranger was just observing his Sobek Zord. "Okay everyone, pull forward" Ordered the Red Ranger.

"You guys are pathetic," The Primate was waiting for the right opportunity to attack. The Primate Creature lifted his foot, The Red Ranger reacted quickly, and ordering the Black Ranger to attack from under since the Black Rangers Zord was able to dig underground.

"Let's get this over with." instructed the Red Ranger.

The Rangers defeat the Primate creature by attacking with each of their Zords, Esi then leaves. Then at the Battalion Base, "How did you figure out the method on getting the Zords? Felix was curious. Randy just turned his head to Iousaas she was the one who knew the answer. Felix put a little smirk "Princess you could of told me this"

Back at Runnihura's Hideout.

"These Rangers! Runnihura yelled and threw a Zomui off the wall.

"I'm sorry Father" Esi apologized with her head down.

Kek-t walk in and went towards Esi and Runnihura "Did you at least get anything?

Esi hands Kek-t the black crystal "This is all I got"

Kek-t eyes widen "This will be use full later"


	5. Chapter 5 SPD

**BLUE EMERGENCY**

With the Ranger's new Zords, nothing else could go wrong. They've defeated Runnihura's creatures from all angles. Runnihura was the only one that could defeat the Rangers, but how was he able to defeat the Rangers when he-himself was defenseless. He needed to be **regenerated**. "I still can't believe that witch is a one of those Rangers". Runnihura sat in his seat with his elbows on the arm rest. Kek-t came in and sat next to him. She wondered what was on his mind. He hasn't been the same since Ivory became a ranger. She was hoping he wasn't mad when she pulled him back from destroying Ivory. Kek-t felt there were bigger things to deal with than Ivory at the moment.

"Yes I know my love don't let it get to you." Kek-t said in a **calm** tone, trying not to anger him anymore than he was. "I can't stand them! Argued Runnihura. "Kek-t I'm going to need life forces but not just from any humans."

"It will be difficult to obtain that from the Rangers, but I have a better idea. Nefarious! Kek-t yelled out, **commanding** someone to enter their premises. That being that enter the room was the same being that brought them to life a while ago. His voice was exactly the same as that day. "Yes my queen. It's an honor to finally meet you master." Nefarious went on one knee **bowing** to Runnihura and Kek-t. His eyes were huge as a beetle, he had spikes coming out from his shoulders and triceps. There were sashes draping over each other and over his shoulders forming an X shape.

"Hmpt," Runnihura mumbled when he saw Nefarious.

"It is time for you to be useful, Runnihura will bring a time portal. You and Raziya will go with you to the year-2035" Kek-t proposed.

In the meantime at the Battalion Base. Felix was working on the computer systems from the base in the Control room. This is what Felix did most of his life, train and work. He never had time to hang out with the others Rangers. They all had asked him numerous times to join them, but Felix will always decline. Maybe one day he'll join them and have fun.

Felix had then turned his attention away from the **computer** when Iousaas eyes closed. She was standing very still, her body stiff, this could only meant one thing. "She having a vision again sir? Barry nodded his head, but then Iousaas opened her eyes, and turned her head straight to Barry and Felix who were watching her. "What did you see? Asked Barry. Iousaas told them that she saw Raziya go forward in time to the year 2035. Iousaas was too weak to give up any more information, the vision was so strong that she fainted into Barry's arms. Barry ordered a cadets to take Iousaas to her room to get some rest while he discussed further matters with Felix.

"Get ready Abe, You're going to the future".

Felix was **startled**. He didn't know how he was going to travel to the future. "Sir. That's impossible. We have no way of **traveling** to the future."

"Well it's finally time we put that time machine to good use." Barry reminded. Felix suddenly forgot about that time machine. He was building it before he met the others Rangers long ago. "Sir that was just something I assembled on my free time. It was never tested, who knows if I'll ever return"

"That's why you are only going, didn't you hear me say that"

"Sir this is way out of contact." Felix replied.

"I trust your work Abe, your father has taught you well, now get ready."

Felix didn't have much of choice now, today will be the official day he tested the machine. He didn't pack much but just his morpher for his journey to the future. Felix walked into the time machine and gave Barry instruction on how to power up the mechanism. Then he was sent to the Year 2035. Felix arrived in a forest, he wasn't sure what year it was now, or if it was still his own time. "The forest" Felix said to himself and **started** to walk off to find Raziya. Felix then stopped as he heard footsteps just behind him, the other Rangers weren't able to hear stuff like he could. He turned quickly taking out his morpher/pistol.

"So you found your way to the future." It was Nefarious, he also came with Raziya to aid her in their mission but Raziya was nowhere in sight at the moment.

"Who are you? Asked Felix, ready for a fight.

"You had no **business** coming here Ranger."

"I'm going to ask again, who are you?

Nefarious didn't answer Felix, he lifted both of his arm aim towards Felix, spikes were released from his forearms and they went straight for Felix. Felix was quick to shift his body right out of the way. "Leave or feel the **pain** of my blade." Demanded Nefarious. Felix scanned his symbol with his morpher. "Super Stage the Ancient age." Felix transformed into the Ancient Age Blue Ranger.

"I've warned you." Nefarious took two out the spikes from his back and used them as a weapon to battle the Blue Ancient Age Ranger. The Blue Ranger takes out his ravaging rings and throws it towards Nefarious, Nefarious quickly went up a tree to avoid the rings that were getting thrown at him. "I'm done fighting you! "You're not who I want anyways." Nefarious escaped in the trees. What was that all about thought Felix, he just shook his head and demporhed, and he thought it was now a good time to contact Barry. He gave it two attempts but Barry wasn't answering him back. Felix sighed. "I've should have known better." Of course Barry wouldn't answer him back, he was in a different time period. Now he was all alone-again. He hoped Barry will send help soon.

Nefarious was finally far enough from Felix that he encountered Raziya just outside the forest boundaries waiting for him. "What's with all the racket? Asked Raziya.

"The Blue Ranger is here." Nefarious responded.

"How? Raziya thought for a bit. She should have also known there was no escaping the Rangers no matter where they went. "I see." Raziya put her head down when she responded to Nefarious, they needed to find a way to get the Blue Ranger off their backs. Felix continued to walk through the forest, hoping to find some leads. He did-he lead himself to a city highway, the highway was introducing a sign that said. "New Tech City." Felix crossed from under the highway bridge into the city. The City was in its mid years towards the new beginning. Machines powered mostly everything, and- Aliens? Felix clinched his fist, he never seen these many aliens in his life. Felix mission to find Raziya wasn't going to get any easier. Just half a mile away from the road he was walking along was a bank, the bank was apparently closed, there was a robbery just after Felix had arrived in the future. At the crime scene were three S.P.D police officers questioning the witnesses from the bank on what happened. (_Space Patrol Delta is a police force that oversees law enforcement over the areas of space. I deploys its own team of Power Rangers.)  
_  
"Can you give us any description on how the thieves looked, like maybe they appeared as an Alien or a giant gorilla or..." asked Bridge Carson. The S.P.D Red Ranger. "I think they get the Point Bridge." Sydney (Syd) Drew said as she stopped Bridge from rambling on. She is the S.P.D Pink Ranger. The Banker just shook his head when question about the incident. "He wasn't anything like that." said the Banker.  
"He? Questioned Elizabeth (Z) Delgado, she was the S.P.D Yellow Ranger.

"Yeah it was two guys, one had a bug costume on and the other was..." The Banker saw just behind Bridge and Syd that Felix was walking by. "That's him! The banker points at Felix. The S.P.D Rangers turned as quickly as possible and took out their lasers to have Felix stopped. "Stop right there." Demanded Z

"Put your hands up" Bridge also demanded.

"S.P.D you're under arrest" Syd Affirmed. Felix raised both his hands over his shoulders. "What am I getting arrested for? Felix knew he was innocent, he just got there and he was already going in. Was it from his hacker career in his time period? Was it catching up to him now?

"Save it" Z cuffed Felix.

Meanwhile at the Battalion Base. Barry still wasn't receiving any calls from Felix to know of his arrival. He was actually afraid something went wrong. His only option was to call in the others Rangers to go to the future to find Felix. The Rangers came in one after the other, they formed a straight line as usual standing side by to each other. "We've lost contact with Abe. I haven't been able to speak with him for the last hour now, you must search for him."

"Where was he last seen? Asked Ivory.

"Well he is supposed to be in the year of 2035." Barry Stated. The Rangers were in disbelief. They didn't know that anyone could go forward in time. "2030? Josh interjected.

"How did he get there? Asked Denise.

"Iousaas has discovered that Raziya has gone to the year 2030. I've sent Abe there with this time machine, but I haven't heard any word about his were a bouts" Barry Responded with his arms behind his back. Matthew smiled, he always wanted to ride a time machine, ever since he saw the movie (Back to the Future). "Time machine, this day is getting better already."

Josh just rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Wow you guys had a time machine all this time. Why didn't you go to the past and prevented Runnihura from being revived?

"Today is the first time we use the machine, I'm not sure it can go to the past" Barry Replied.

"Then it is not a time machine, duh" Denise claimed.

"Wait so you want us to find him by going in there" Matthew gestured his arm to the time machine that was standing just near the main computer.

"Yes." answered Barry.

"You want us to get stuck out of nowhere too, you can't make me." Josh argued.

Back to the year 2030, Felix was being interrogated by S.P.D. Bridge was circling the table around Felix, he narrowed his eyes at Felix. "What's your name kid?

"Felix Abe." Felix responded back, he was still calm about even after getting arrested, which made the S.P.D Rangers wonder.

"Wow really? Bridge Bellowed. "I have a cousin named Felix, I miss him so much. We had some great times together, like when..."

"Bridge! Syd shouted to Bridge to keep him back on track.

"Oh...Who was you accomplice? Bridge questioned circling the Felix again. Felix kept his eye contact away from the S.P.D Rangers. "No one, you've got the wrong guy."  
Z crossed her arms when she spoke to Felix, she thought this kid was being full of himself. "Oh yeah, we have two witness stating that you rob that bank."

"What does that prove really, especially with your town being infested with rodents, what is this place anyways?

"Where you just born yesterday, the world is not like it was 30 years ago, Aliens and humans come in peace now." Answered Syd. Bridge finally stopped running circles around Felix, he took out from an evidence bag Felix's morpher. Felix was now worried, they were going to find out who he was, "This device doesn't seem like he was born yesterday, was this what you used to rob that bank? Bridge began to fiddle with Felix's morpher finding any way to get more information about the thing. "Relax with that." Felix pleaded, but it was too late. Bridge was able to release the Laser pistol from the morpher, now Felix was in trouble. Syd and Z began to put cuff on Felix.

"Nice! Bridge smiled, he never seen such a mechanism in his life. "You're under arrest for carrying an unauthorized weapon." Stated Z.  
"And for Thief." ended Syd.

Then the S.P.D alarm goes off. Bridge and Z both agreed that they will head to the crime scene and for Syd to take Felix to his cell. Bridge and Z arrived to the containment room, this special room held all the prisoners they captured long ago, they were all contained in a special card. The room was trashed, all the cards of their past enemies were on the floor, as if someone was looking for someone in particular.

"What happened here? Asked Z.

"I'm not sure someone just came in here without authorization," said Commander Sky Tate investigating the crime scene with other cadets. Sky became the Commander of the S.P.D headquarters when their former Commander Cruger stepped down and took the position of Supreme commander.

"Well it wasn't us...I think." Answered Bridge as he narrowed his eyebrows in confusion if it was him or not.

"I'm here. Whoa what happened? Syd had just arrived once she took Felix away.

"Somebody came in here, which I don't see how if we are the only ones that are allowed access in here." Replied Sky.

"It doesn't seem like anything was taken." Said Syd.

"What about Gruumm? Questioned Z. They all rushed to the volt that held Gruumm. They all thought the worst, if Gruumm was gone then so was the safety of earth. Once they reached the volt they were out of luck, the Card that held Gruumm was gone. Sky wasn't pleased, now he must tell Cruger that Gruumm is gone and they didn't do a better job at keeping him secured. "Search the building and the city...I'm going to have to let Supreme Commander Kruger know."

During the Intervening time the Ancient Age Rangers had finally made it to the year 2035, but they were in the metropolitan area of New Tech City, not the forest as Felix was. Randy took a quick glimpse of his surrounding then he tried to contact Barry to let him know of their arrival. "Alright sir we made it." But there was no answer.

"So that's why there was no answer from Felix." Paige told the others.

"Hee okkaay so where do we start? Asked Matthew. The Rangers didn't move once they saw a bunch of Aliens pass by them calmly as if this was there environment, this creeped the Rangers out a bit.

"Yuck." Said Denise.

"The future as we will know it." Joke said sarcastically. Randy narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. He looked at the others Rangers and instructed them to start moving. The Rangers didn't even walk half a mile when Denise noticed a clothing line. Clothing and Fashion was her strength she just had to take a look at them.

"Wow. Really? Denise." Ivory concede.

For the moment back at Runnihura hide out. Raziya and Nefarious had turned up from the Future with the containment card that held. Gruumm.

"Here it is Father." Raziya happily gave her Father the containment card.

"A card with an ugly looking skeleton? Stated Esi. She wondered what they were planning.

"Silence! Yelled Runnihura to Esi.

"How did you get it, without getting caught? Asked Kek-t.

Nefarious went on his knees to explain what they had done "Mistress, I so happily found the Blue Ranger there. So our best options was find a way to get the blue Ranger arrested. Raziya changed her appearance to resemble the Blue ranger and rob a bank. S.P.D showed up and took him to their headquarters and before they notice we took the cards. Since I realized the Rangers devices can jam cameras, which is what we needed."

Kek-t smiled she was very pleased by Nefarious. She took the containment card out of Runnihura hands and uses the power of the tablet to release Gruumm from the containment card.  
"RAaa. Why did you release me, who are you? Gruumm looked exhausted but determined for revenge.

"Since you are from the future you must have heard the name Runnihura." Interjected Kek-t. Gruumm nodded his head "Yes, I have. That Runnihura was a weakness in command! And if that is you I will not be an assist to you, I am the Emperor of the Trobian Force!  
Runnihura rose from his seat and with his powers he brought Gruumm into midair. Gruumm was struggling trying to get free from Runnihura's power. "Isn't it by now in the future that the Trobian Empire is out of existence? Asked Kek-t with her hands behind her back. Gruumm was embarrassed, he did fail, and the Trobian force was out of power since the S.P.D Ranger took them down.

"You can be next you fool, I will make sure you never get put back in the card, you'll be destroyed, or you can regain that power you once had and destroy the power rangers." Demanded Runnihura.

"Alright! Gruumm put his hands up in protest. Runnihura then brought Gruumm down to his feet to hear what he had to say. "Ok I see what you mean, but first I going to need someone. Someone that will also help me raise to victory. I need, Mora."

"We have her right here." Raziya came with Mora in the containment card and a Krybot ball.

"Excellent." Gruumm agreed.

As we fall back to New Tech City, Denise had separated herself from the group to check out the clothing to her left, they others stood and watched her searching in the clothing. It may not be what she wore in her time but she loved their fashion sense they had in the future.

"Hi there." Jack Landers greeted Denise. He had just popped up from behind the clothing rack outside the warehouse building. Jack Lander was a Former S.P.D Ranger.

"Oh, hi do you work here? "How much is this dress? Asked Denise, putting the dress to her chest to check how it looks on her.

"Actually miss?

Denise took out her hand elegantly to greet Jack "Denise Adams." Jack was a little skeptical, this girl was too proud of herself he thought, but out of respect he shook her hand instead of kissing it as she was expecting. "Well Miss Adams, this rack here isn't really for sale, you see we give the clothes to the ones in need, but you can have this one if you want."

"Thank you." Denise yelled excitedly jumping for joy. Ivory rolled her eyes and walked towards Denise. "Can we go now?

"I'm not done looking, and anyways I'm looking for you, you do need a better choice in fashion." Conceited Denise. The rest of the Ranger followed Ivory towards Denise.

"Guys please." Paige pleaded.

Jack rose an eyebrow in question once he saw the rest of the Rangers come to get Denise away from the clothing. "All six of you all are friends?

"I'm not sure about friends." Said Josh.

"Yes," Randy interfered. "We are friends, ummm..?

"It's Jack"

"Hi Jack, nice to meet you, I'm Randy this is Ivory, Paige, Josh, Matthew and you already met Denise."

"Nice to meet you all. Well I'm sorry I can't stay and chat I have to get back to work." Jack turned around and started to head into the Warehouse until one of his employees came outside.

"Oh I see you met some new friends." It was Piggy. Piggy was a close ally to the S.P.D Rangers. Piggy went into Business with Jack and a woman named Ally Samuels to help the ones in need. Piggy dressed more formal then he did before with his junk yards ways but the Ancient Age Rangers were still not sure about Piggy, he seemed ghoulish to them with his unusual face.

"EWE! Denise was going to throw up.

"Piggy, I told you to stay inside for today." Jack told Piggy.

"Jeez can't I at least get some fresh air. Hi everyone the name is Piggy and if you need me I'll be inside, if anyone cares"

"The community mascot huh." Josh sarcastically told himself, Matthew busted out laughing. "Ha good one."

Jack once again tried to head back to work, until Randy stopped him in his tracks. Jack was now getting tired of these teenagers. "Hey Jack, sorry for bothering you again but have you happen to see a short little guy, dresses causal in blue, black hair?

"No not really, there are many people that dress like that."

"Sorry that was a bad description."

Before Jack could answer or Randy could explain, Krybots dropped in.

"What is wrong with this world? Matthew Yelped.

"Krybots?! Jacks eyes widened, he was now in a fighting pose, and he couldn't let the Krybots hurt these annoying teenagers. Piggy didn't do as he was told he came back outside anyways but ran back inside once he saw the Krybots. "Ahhh Krybots!

"You know what those things are? Randy asked.

"Everyone get inside! Piggy contact S.P.D! Demanded Jack.

"We can help." Paige pleaded. Jack shook his head "Get inside this is too dangerous."

The Ancient Age Ranger did what Jack said and they ran inside. They watched from the window Jack trying to battle the Krybots alone.

"What are we doing in here FRIEND?" Josh reminded Randy, especially when Randy said they were friends. Josh never recalled them being friends.

"SHHH" Randy demanded Josh to be quite for a moment. Randy instructed the Rangers to head out the back down to help Jack until they saw outside that other Rangers came to help Jack.

"You alright Jack." The S.P.D Red Ranger went to pick up Jack who was on the floor.

"Yeah, where are these guys coming from, I thought you, we had them incardinated."

They were cut short with the arrival of Nefarious and an updated Sliver head, Gruumm's advance foot solider.

"Don't take another step." Nefarious threated them.

"Who are you? Asked the S.P.D Pink Ranger.

"Who's that? Matthew pointed outside, they were still inside the warehouse. "Let's get out there." Randy demanded.

/Back outside/

"I just wanted to thank you for getting rid of the Ancient Age Blue Ranger for me and now it's your turn." Nefarious told the S.P.D Rangers. The S.P.D Rangers were confused, they didn't know who Nefarious was talking about. Nefarious instructed the Krybots and Sliver head to attack while he watched.

"Had enough? Said the Silver head. The S.P.D rangers were getting creamed by the upgrade Silver head and crybots which made them demorph. Jack wished he could help his old friends but he would get fried himself without his old Ranger powers, but to their luck the Ancient Age Rangers came to the rescue.

"How did they get here? Nefarious thought to himself.

"Who are they? Asked Z trying to get to her feet.

"I don't know but I'm sure glad they are here." Said Syd.

With the Ancient Age Rangers now in the fight, Nefarious stopped watching and he went straight for the Ancient Age Red Ranger. He tried to cut the Ancient Age Ranger with his spikes sticking out from his bicep. The Ancient Age Red Ranger grabbed Nefarious' forearm blocking the blow. "I apologize for not introducing myself, I'm Nefarious." The Ancient Age Red Ranger still had a hold of Nefarious' arm.

"So What."

The S.P.D Rangers then morph and took out their Canine Canon shooting the rest of the Krybots, having Nefarious and the Silver head escaping.

"Well this was nice." The S.P.D Red Ranger said with a cheery tone in his voice.

"You're telling me, I can do this all day." The Ancient Age Black Ranger agreed.

The S.P.D Rangers then demporhed and introduced themselves to the Ancient age Rangers.

"Hi, I'm Bridge, this is Syd and Z." Bridge introduced everyone. "Yeah and I'm Jack, where did you guys come from anyways? Jack asked the Ancient Age Rangers. The Ancient age Diamond Ranger asked the Ancient Age Red Ranger quickly if they should demorphed, he agreed. And they all powered down their suits.

"You guys?! You have some serious explaining to do? Jack avowed.

"Yeah like you introducing yourself twice." Josh quipped.

At the S.P.D academy, Felix still in cell, but he was trying all the possible ways to get out but it wasn't as easy as he thought. He shook the cell gates trying to escape, a robotic dog ran straight towards his cell when he shook the bars. The Robotic dog was named Rick. Rick ran towards Felix's cell to make sure he didn't try anything suspicious and escape. Felix squatted down when he saw the dog.

"Oh hey little, guy?

Then a young teen girl ran behind Rick to get him away from the cell door. The girl was of pale complexion, straight long brown hair she wore purple glasses. She was an Asian girl. "Rick come on you know we aren't supposed to be here."

"That makes two of us." Said Felix as he rose to his feet.

The girl tried her best not to look at Felix as she also tried to get Rick away from the cell. "Ooh ummm that, nice." She finally got Rick to head the other direction and began to follow Rick away from Felix.

"Wait! Wait miss you can't just leave me here, you must know the code to open these doors."

"Um no I don't know the code. Actually the only way I can release you is with the key hidden inside of rick here." Uh oh she shouldn't have said that.

"Really?

She covered her mouth, she felt very stupid now. "Oh I was not supposed to tell you that or talk to you, you are a criminal." She turned around to walk away.

"Not true Miss, I was framed, I know you hear this a lot from these fugitives but I'm telling you the truth, please."

She turned her head slightly and saw the symbol on Felix's wrist. The symbol gave her the answers she needed. Felix lowered his sleeve when he saw the girl keep her gaze on his wrist. The girl shook her head back to reality. "Ok, I'll do it, come here rick!

Rick knew what the girl wanted, he started to run away from her. She chase him for a few seconds, cornering him. Rick was trapped he had now choice now as the girl took few piece apart to find a key. The Cell doors opened freeing Felix. "Sorry pal, I'll come back and fix you later." Felix began to runway from the girl, she followed him. "Where are you going?

"To the interrogating room."

Then in the S.P.D command center, Sky was main computers trying to find Gruumm.

"Sky! Yelled Jack, he had pop in the S.P.D Control center with all the Rangers. Sky was very happy to see his old friend, it's been too long. They hugged.

"Hey Sky how does it feel to be large and in charge." Asked Jack.

"It hasn't been the same since you left."

"This place just gets creeper by the minute." Denise interjected.

"Who are they? Asked Sky.

"Well Sir, they say they are the Ancient Age Rangers looking for their friend, but then the Kybots and, a silver head? Appear. Anyways but the worst part of it all is we couldn't find Gruumm." Stated Bridge.

"Wait Gruumm is gone? Jack responded in an angry tone.

"Yes Jack, We still don't know how this happened." Replied Sky.

"Gruumm? Paige asked.

"Yes Jack, this is serious." Supreme Commander Cruger walked in with his assistant Doctor Kat Max. Sky, Jack and the S.P.D Rangers quickly formed a line to show respect to Cruger.

"Supreme Commander Cruger." Said Sky.

"Kat." Said Bridge, Syd and Z. The Ancient Age Rangers didn't form a line for Cruger. A dog as a Commander? This day was getting weirder.

"Welcome Ancient Age Rangers, it's an honor to meet you all." Cruger nodded his head to the Ancient Rangers. Matthew tilted his head towards Josh's ear, "Hey Josh is this the mascot for the police rangers?

Cruger overheard Matthew speaking to Josh and narrowed his eyes, "Even though you all are a respectable force, you still have a lot of growing up to do."

"Sorry about that." Paige apologized.

"Ancient Age Rangers Gruumm is one of our worst nightmare, we need to capture him or he'll be a threat to the earth once again." Kat explain the history of the War between S.P.D and the Trobian force. Then Sky's assistant Boom, came in the room, he had a bit of information on who trashed the containment room.

"Sir. We ran surveillance and it show that the intruder was...you"

"Me? Sky narrowed his eyes and put his head down in confusion.

"That can't be right." Z was unsure.

"Are you sure boom? Questioned Cruger.

Boom nodded his head. "Before the cameras were jammed, our last bit of information we could gather was you walking in the room the same exact time of the incident."

"OOOo whoa the cameras jammed? Randy said to his comrades. The Ancient Rangers were starting to look suspicious, when rick enters the room harmed, missing some pieces of his body. "Rick! Syd ran to Rick's aid, "Oh no who did this to you?

"What is going on here?! Jack shouted. A SPD cadet came running into the command center, "Commander Tate Sir, the prisoner from cell 220 has escaped."

"The alarm didn't sound? Said Sky.

"Wait who was the prisoner? Asked Paige.

Cruger was very disappointed, Gruumm was on the loose and the suspect they had was his best S.P.D officer, Sky Tate. "Rangers arrest Tate until further notice."

"Sir, the evidence Boom has is not enough to place him in a cell." Z said trying to get Sky out of this mess.

"He is still innocent until proven guilty, but he is also a suspect." Stated Cruger

"It's ok guys." Said Sky. Z went to Sky and put cuff on him taking him away to his own cell.

"Come on Commander this is uncalled for, Sky would never do this, he's the only one that was truly loyal to you." Jack shot back. Cruger turned his body to Jack rapidly. "Jack, your services for S.P.D were long in the past, you have no business now to judge my decision, so I suggest you leave my sight."

Jack quickly left the room, he knew when Cruger was mad it was not a good time to be near him.

"Wait Jack." Bridge called out to Jack who left to find Sky and Z. Ivory was starting to have a weird feeling, it's like she felt a connection with something or someone. "Hold on Cruger, I don't think it was Sky."

"What do you know? It's your voice against the evidence, Ancient Age our conversation is over its best you all leave as well." Cruger argued.

"What conversation, we were only listening." Matthew preached.

"Your still being smart aren't you, I may have the greatest respect for you all but ever since you all arrived there's been nothing but trouble, Kat send them back to their time period we can handle this alone without these kids."

"Kids are you kidding me." Disclosed Denise.

"Your rangers wouldn't be alive if we didn't rescue them." Josh shot back.

Cruger gave the Ancient Age Rangers a nasty growl. Josh left right away before he punched the stupid Dog, the others follow with Randy the last to leave after looking at Kat and Syd, trying to show them that they were sorry.

"Wait Rangers! Kat also left the Control center with Syd and Bridge to let Cruger cool down.

"Sorry what happened in there?" Syd Apologized.

"Yeah, Cruger can get a little grumpy, especially since his arch enemy is back." Said Bridge.

Randy smiled then shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry we couldn't be help much but we still need to find our partner and Raziya"

"Raziya. Yes her it had to be her." Ivory interrupted them.

"Raziya, I've heard about her, she can clone herself to be anyone she chooses right." Kat corrected

"We didn't know that." Stated Paige.

"How'd you know he could be her? Randy asked Ivory.

Meanwhile Z was still walking Sky to his cell. Sky now had to leave his life with everyone thinking he will do this, he spent a little of his life trying to take Gruumm down, now he was going to prison from sending him free. "Sorry it had to go like this." Said Z.

"It doesn't matter just find the guy who really did this" Just when she was about to put him in his cell the wall blasted open with a boom, and Gruumm popped up.

"Nice to see you, you all haven't changed much."

"Gruumm? Said Sky. Jack was running to catch up with Sky and Z but stopped short when he saw Gruumm. "Whoa, Gruumm!

While the confrontation between Gruumm and Jack, Sky and Z was going on, the alarm went off in the S.P.D academy. The A.A Rangers, Kat, Bridge and Syd ran back into the command center at S.P.D.

"What is it Boom? Asked Kat.

"Heavy energy reading near cell 356"

"That's where Z took Sky." Said Syd.

"Go Rangers." Commanded Cruger.

Meanwhile at the cell. "Don't think you going to stay here any longer Gruumm." Jack told Gruumm.

"Ha, oh I will be here longer then I was before."

"Runnihura made sure of it." Mora came from behind Gruumm and she drew a monster on her notebook, which appeared and attacked them.

"SPD Emergency." Z morphed into the SPD Yellow Ranger.

The S.P.D yellow Ranger couldn't fight the Gruumm on her own he was just too strong. The fight had made its way outside the building the other two SPD Rangers, Jack, Sky and the AA Rangers came to help the SPD Yellow against Gruumm. Meanwhile outside away from the academy Felix was trying to fix is morpher to communicate with the others. The girl that helped him escape had followed him.

"What you got there?

Felix jumped he didn't know the girl was behind him, "Whoa, following me huh." He went back to fixing his morpher that the S.P.D took apart earlier. "Pretty much yeah, what needs fixing? She goes closer to Felix, he got a bit nervous from her present he still wasn't ease going with girls. "Nothing I have it under control."

"Can I see it for a moment? The girl grabbed it gently from his hand and Felix jumped. "No need to frightened, I'm not doing what you think I'm doing." She was able to get the morpher working but only for Felix to hear the others.

"Marshall Barry? Felix didn't get an answer from Barry but he did hear his partners yelling for help. "Oh no the others are here too. "He coordinates their location and finds their on his morpher. "I've got to go, thanks for your help much appreciated."

"I'm going with you! Yelled the girl. Felix turned around.

"Listen Miss."

"It's Penelope."

"Miss Penelope I appreciate what you've done for me but where I'm going is dangerous, it's better off if you stay here." Felix then turned back around to go help the others.

"You're an Ancient Age Ranger right?

Felix stopped once he heard Penelope call him a Ranger.

"Let me go with you, I could be a great ally to your team. I know much that you don't know yet."

Then back near the battle field. All the Rangers were on the backs on the ground unmorphed, there was smoke rising from everywhere that came from Gruumm staff.

"Who do you think you are Rangers? Gruumm Ranted. However the Shadow Ranger came in his quad, shooting the Krybots that surrounded the rangers.

"CRUGER! Gruumm Screamed.

"The dog is a ranger too? Denise questioned. The Shadow Ranger took out his shadow sabre. But it was no use, Gruumm was just too powerful now, Runnihura gave him an extra bit of power to handle the Rangers. The SPD Shadow Rangers was throw towards the direction of the Rangers and demoprh.

"CRUGER! Yelled the SPD Rangers in concern for their Supreme Commander. Gruumm charged his staff ready to shoot a powerful blast to end the Rangers, thought Gruumm missed his opportunity when Felix shot at the staff having Gruumm miss his targets.

"Felix! The Ancient age Ranger were delighted to see Felix Alive and well.

"The bank robber." Said Bridge.

"Bank robber? Asked Paige.

"Who's this? Asked Gruumm.

"You got the wrong guy, police rangers." Corrected Felix.

"You know it doesn't matter who you are, anyone that helps SPD is one of them." Gruumm Threated.

"SUPER STAGE THE ANCIENT AGE! Felix morphed in the Ancient Age Blue Ranger. The other Rangers got to their feet. "Come on everyone." Randy Commanded.

"SUPER STAGE THE ANCIENT AGE!

Penny then goes towards the S.P.D Rangers and gives them their correct morphers. She even gives Jack is morpher back from when he was the Red Ranger.

"Penny." Said Sky.

"Power Rangers Suit up! Command Cruger.

Jack heart rose, he missed being a Ranger, and now was is chance to go back to the good old days and stop Gruumm. "You guys READY!?

"S.P.D EMEGENCEY!

"Let get this over with" The Ancient Age Red Ranger Instructed Everyone.

The SPD Rangers and the Ancient Age finally took on Gruumm and the Silver head together until Nefarious showed his face once again, this time with someone who look exactly like Sky.

"What the." This confused Cruger. The imposter revealed himself to be Raziya all along. "It was you! Corrected the Diamond Ranger. Nefarious extended his spike blade on his arm and he went after the Red Ranger. The other rangers fought off their enemies and The Rangers defeated Mora's monster, the sliver head and the crybots.

"Gruumm look what they did." Mora was about to cry when the Rangers destroyed her monster. "Cruger don't think this is over, I will have my victory and Earth will be mine." Laughed Gruumm.

"Earth will belong to my Father." Raziya corrected Gruumm.

The SPD Rangers called out for Rick to make made canine canon and aimed at Gruumm Nefarious, Esi and Raziya and at shot at them but they escaped.

When everything was over, all the Rangers met at the SPD Academy.

"Sorry about the chaos, we will do our best as well to bring Gruumm into custody." Said Felix.

"Thanks for your support Ancient Age Rangers, I apologize for my rudeness and Sky ummm I apologize for jumping to conclusion I've should have known you will never have done this." Cruger Apologized.

"I guess it's time for us to go, but we just don't know how to travel back"

"We could actually send you back." Said Kat.

"Are you going to erase their memory? Z asked Kat

"Erase our memory why? questioned Ivory.

"No Rangers we won't, especially since it was your enemy that caused you to come here." Kat replied

"I want to go with them too." Penelope walked in as innocent as she was.

"Penny. What's wrong? Why do you want to leave? asked Sky.  
She goes up to Sky and tells him secretly her reason for leaving.

"Oh Ok, well Penny I can't stop you"

"Who's that Felix, your new girlfriend? Matthew pumped his elbow to Felix.

"No... she has a great mind, she says she can help us win this battle."

"Well guys it was nice meeting you." Said Jack.

"Nice to meet you too Jack." Randy agreed.

"Don't make it a habit Jack." Joked Josh, Jack just laughed.

"Good bye Ancient Age Rangers." Kat sent the Ancient Age rangers back to their time with their new assistant Penelope.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fake Vs Real **

Visiting the Year 2035 was a great experience for the Rangers. It was nice knowing there will be Rangers in the Future defending the innocent from evil. Now Penny as a part of the team, Felix was able to slow down on his research on finding a solution to destroy Runnihura. Once the Rangers were transported, Barry immediately instructed them to head to the training area, they were still a little gauche with their new weapons. Randy main weapons was the Godsend Spear, in battle he was more of a duel specialist, he love fighting with both his Spear and sword in hand. Felix held the Ravaging Rings, his movement was very fluent when in battle, when Felix will throw his Rings water usually squirted out from them. Matthew's weapon was the Sinew Axe, he swung freely with the thing, and it would crush anything in an instant. As for Paige and Denise, Paige held the Zephyr Bow and Denise had the Fierce Daggers, but Josh was. _Wait_ Josh wasn't training. He was sitting on the sidelines just watching the Rangers.

"Why does he get to sit down? My back is killing me already." Matthew was getting tired of lifting his Axe up and down, and then to see Josh's relaxing at the side.

"You guys need the practice. I'm a veteran by now." Josh leaned his back in to the chair.

"Vet? Said Felix.

"Come on Josh, this can help you better your skills." Said Paige.

"Lazy bum. Don't waste your time on him everyone." Said Denise.

"They aren't wasting their time on me, kid. You guys are just wasting your time on this mission, which we never signed up for." Josh may still be a Ranger, but he still wasn't too big on saving the world from a couple of dead people.

"Nobody told you to join." Ivory added.

"The same goes for you." Josh shot back.

"Do you really need to go that far? Randy sighed. Josh just rolled his eyes and swept upwards out of his chair, they were starting to annoy him. "Look I'll make it easier for you all, I'll take my self out and go far-far away." He left the Rangers alone in the training room. The Rangers wondered sometimes, why was he such a prick.

"Jerk." Ivory called Josh once he left.

Josh left the Base, he needed sometime away from the Rangers. He made his way through Major Soul City watching his back every step of the way. He eventually found his way to an abandon building and then knocks on the door that could lead him inside. Somebody inside saw it was Josh and let him in. The abandon building was a secret place for gang members. Josh knew what he was doing, he was a part of the gang. Josh stopped and saw two of his good friends or two of the gang members preparing themselves for what looked like a robbery.

"Hey, what's up dude?" Greeted Ryder the leader of the group.

"Long time no see." Eugene was Ryder's second man, he went to greet Josh.

"Yeah sorry about that, just had a bunch of loser on my back." Josh was referring to his Ranger team.

"You could have called us, we would have took care of them."

Josh shook his head, "No it's ok now, and I'm done with them. What have you guys been up to?

"Well right now, we got these, "Eugene had in his hands very high-tech guns, Josh was captivated with the weapons, he wished he had those weapons in his pocket right now, but his main question was how did they get the weapons. When he first joined the Gang after his parents went into war, the gang was poor and warned down, but one thing he did remember that they were the only gang at that time, that were armed with a grenade launcher.

"Hot stuff gave us those, we're planning to rob the gold Repository. You should come with us." Stated Ryder.

"Hot stuff? Questioned Josh; was this how they really got these weapons.

"Hot stuff is the real deal now. He's going to give us everything we desire. So are you coming? Asked Eugene. Josh wasn't really sure, he did have some good time with the gang at one point but now he was a Ranger, he'll get into big trouble if he tried. "Oh ummm I don't know."

"Dude you know you do owe us from last time." Eugene reminded Josh of a time long ago it was just a couple weeks, after Josh had just joined the gang, he still wasn't very familiar with the abstracts of it.

_It all happened a year ago, Josh rode his bike in the middle of the street riding recklessly._

_"Watch were you're going! Yelled Josh to the Driver that almost hit him with his truck._

_"Hey I'm driving here! Yelled the Truck Driver. Josh suddenly stopped himself and the bike in front of an outside convent store, being reckless was harder than he thought he needed a drink, but before Josh could take a sip, three huge man walked to him, they looked as if they meant business._

_"Where are you from? Asked one of the men. Josh didn't answer he dropped his can of pop and ran as fast as he could. Josh knew those men were a part of a Rival gang. The gang members chased Josh for a couple of miles until Josh couldn't run anymore once he trapped himself into an alley where there was no way out. Josh turned slowly to face the rival gang, but to his relief Ryder and his gang were their waiting for Josh._

_"You better stay your distance away from him." Ryder demanded._

_"Well, well. Ryder. You haven't change much still a smug punk, bringing in all these kids into your low life gang." One of the rival Gang members spoke as he cracked his knuckles ready for a fight._

_"Leave or you'll regret it." Eugene also demanded._

_"Regret what? We're not scared of you idiots." Another Rival gang member responded. Josh's friends weren't going to let the rival say anymore words as they took out their grenade Launcher, and shot at the rival gang. Many were injured and others ran._

_"About time." Josh said with relief._

_"You good man?_

_"Perfect." Josh smiled._

Josh shook his head back into reality; they were right he did owe them, for saving his life that day. It shouldn't go bad, so Josh finally agreed to go with them to the Gold Repository. "Right, I'm down for this."

Ryder smiled, "Before we go..." He whistles and just behind him a few gang members bring in the nerd from the day Josh became a Rower Ranger "We heard what happened that day, he's the one who got you arrested right."

"Please let me go." The nerd pleaded, hovering his hands over his face to protect himself from any blow.

"We thought you wanted some pay back from before." Said Eugene.

"Oh yeah." Josh said with a bit of amusement, but it wasn't all amused. He actually felt bad for the kid, but he couldn't let the guys see that.

"No please." The nerd cried out.

"But do you guys mind, I will like to deal with him alone." Asked Josh.

"Suit yourself." Ryder agreed. The other gang members that held the nerd pushed him to the floor, the nerd was now on his knees frighten for his life as he looked at Josh's feet. "Clobber him to pieces." Said Eugene as he left with Ryder and the rest of the gang to leave Josh alone with the nerd. Josh waited for the door to shut behind him; it did.

"Look I'm not going hurt you."

The nerd rose his head in disbelief to look at Josh, "Huh really?

"Well not now, just hurry and get out of here."

The nerd was jolt that he couldn't bring himself to move, this gang was well known for their **TERROR**. Josh just rolled his eyes as the nerd kept a sparkling gaze on him. "You can go now. Go." Josh demanded. The Nerd finally nodded his head and ran as quickly as he could out the warehouse.

At the Battalion Base, Barry commanded all the Rangers into the Control room, they all showed up instead of Josh.

"Where's J Ricci? Asked Barry.

"He left Sir. He needed to get some fresh air to cool his mind, I'm sure he'll be back as soon as possible." Paige explained, of course she was the only one who knew her brother the best, but there was some stuff he wouldn't talk about.

"Hmpt, Well Rangers we found an unusually reading, it's definitely a threat alright." Barry informed the Rangers what Penny had found on the systems.

"Is it a mummy? Denise joked.

"No actually, we don't know what it is." Penny responded. With the Penny's little time at the Base she prove herself to be a great ally, but there was times that her clumsiness usually messed up the Rangers investigation.

"I want you all to investigate." Ordered Barry.

"What about Josh." Asked Matthew.

"I'll get into contact with him." Said Barry.

Josh and Ryder's gang soon arrived in front of the Gold repository, they put mask over there face and went in. Josh and the gang caused destruction In the Gold Repository, with the high security at that Repository, the gang and Josh made their way through. The new guns they received made it an easier deal

"Everyone on the floor now! Demanded Eugene towards the guards.

"Open the vault and you won't get hurt! Josh yelled.

Just a mile away from the Repository, the Rangers were strutting through the busy City streets. They were still searching for the UN usual reading Barry said he found. How unusual could it be, they just fight the dead, it couldn't be that bad.

"It's beautiful out here huh." Ivory enjoyed the fresh breeze blowing throw her hair. When she said those words Randy looked at her and muttered the words "Yeah." He thought she was gorgeous, just he still didn't have the guts to ask her on a real date yet. Denise's lips puckered, she didn't like Ivory, especially the way Randy was... looking at her.

"This weather is only meant for me not for you." Asserted Denise.

Ivory rose an eyebrow when Denise opened her big mouth, "When did I ever say the weather was as beautiful as you?"

"OOOO." Matthew said with a wince look on his face.

"I beg your pardon? Denise's eyes widen at Ivory with anger. Then the argument began, this is all these two girls ever did.

"When are they ever going to get along? Asked Felix.

"Sometimes I wonder if my brother is like those two." Paige told the others, she was starting to get really worried for her brother, he was getting into more trouble than usually, and he still was really functioning with his new life. Randy on the other hand went to stop the little cat fight between Ivory and Denise, but his kindness got the best of him as Ivory and Denise yelled at him to "stay out of it" and pushed him to the side. Paige was still watching Denise and Ivory argue, she couldn't get her brother out her mind.

"Is like? I thought that was natural for you brother. He always has to start something. Though sometimes it's funny." Smirked Matthew.

"He's just been going through a lot that's all, especially since our parents left for war." Paige stated to Matthew. Randy told himself to never interfere in their battles again; those girls were ruthless. "I'm not doing that again, they are loud." Joked Randy when he went back to the other Rangers.

"We're they done for? Felix asked Paige about her parents.

"Yes, he thinks they abandon us for the sake of everyone, except staying for the sake of their children."

"Reminds me of how I felt when my brother and dad left." Randy responded. Even though he was trying to fight off the argument between Ivory and Denise he was still listening to Paige.

"Oh yeah your brother was in the war too. You think he could talk to my brother. "Paige asked.

"About what?

"Like, explain to him what the war really meant-that our parents cared enough to go fight for our lives."

"Sure, I'll let him know." Randy smiled and nodded his head. Denise was now done arguing with Ivory, one day she hope to pull Ivory to the ground. "Did you guys find the disturbance already, Ivory is irritating me already." Denise asked the other Rangers. Denise's answers had to wait once they all heard a loud alarm buzzing and people screaming.

"Sounds like its coming from the gold repository." Guessed Felix.

"Let's check it out." Said Matthew.

At that instant when they started for the Gold repository a bunch of other people were running towards them from the opposite side. There was two altercations happened at the same time.

"What going on? Said Ivory.

"Ivory, Denise and Felix go check out the situation going on the west side. Me, Paige and Matthew well check the East side." Randy demanded, it may have been a bad idea but those two needed to start getting along.

"Me with her?! Denise yelled.

"Get used to it banana." Ivory said to Denise.

"Why you!

"Come on." Felix stopped them from arguing again, and instructed the girls to follow him to the Gold repository. Randy, Paige and Matthew's eye were baffled when they saw something that didn't look like something Runnihura created. It was an Alien electrocuting anyone in sight. **An Alien? Where did it come from? **Randy, Paige and Matthew stormed quickly behind a hidden building to morph, while the Alien continued his rampage.

"This is going to be easier than I thought." The Alien spoke to himself.

"HEY! Yelled the Red Ranger to the Alien.

"Who the heck are you guys?"

"Don't we make it obvious?" The Black Ranger said while shrugging his shoulder and lifted his hands to his side.

"Were the Ancient Age Power Rangers." Informed the Pink Ranger.

"Ancient Age, Oh wait yeah I know who you are and how ancient will become after I obliterate you all."

A while later, the Gold Repository wasn't a gold repository anymore, Ryder's gang took everything in the place and filled up their bags. "Ok dude we got everything," Eugene had told Ryder, but Ryder wasn't done just yet.

"Alright, just a sec." Ryder was standing tall just over a security guard pleading for his life. Ryder wasn't going to let the Guard live to tell the cops as he cocked his gun back ready to shoot the guard in the head. Josh dashed his way to stop Ryder, "Dude, this wasn't part of the plan, just let the man go before the cops get here! Josh Advised. But Ryder didn't move. "Come on dude! Josh shouted.

"Snap the Rangers are coming we got to go! Eugene warned the others, the Rangers were getting close, now Josh will be in trouble for sure.

"What?!

Once Ryder heard the call about the Rangers he kicked the guard in the face, knocking him unconscious. "Dude! Josh was now starting to believe this was a bad idea after all, but it got worse when Eugene and the others barraged the other Rangers that were heading their way. "No! What are young guys doing?! Yelled Josh. Ryder wasn't going to stay any longer, he pushed Josh out of the way knocking Josh to the floor as the Gang followed, mobbing Josh, keeping him on the ground. Once Josh got to his feet his advantage to escape was put on hold when he heard just behind him, "Get down now! The police arrived with the Yellow, Blue and Diamond Rangers just behind them. The officers scrambled to Josh placing the cuffs on him.

"Is everyone alright? The Blue Ranger asked the guards. The Yellow Ranger went to check up on the guards' condition while the Diamond Ranger went to confront the Fugitive.

"Tough guy huh let's see who you really are? The Diamond took off the mask that was on the fugitive, which was revealed to be josh, she gasped as well as the other Rangers when they saw his identity. "Officer, do you mind? The Diamond Ranger couldn't let Josh go to jail, he may deserve the prison time, but it will put a high risk to their identities.

"What do you need him for, we have this covered." The officer questioned.

"So do we officer, we have a special place for criminals like him, that jail won't tie the knot." The Blue Ranger responded.

"If I see him on the streets again, next time I won't hesitate to take him in."

"You have my word." The Blue Ranger Responded.

During the interval. The Red, Black, Pink Rangers had the upper hand on the Alien until the Alien magnetize them to the wall, with his electric current. "How much longer does this need to be Rangers, just give me what I want." The Rangers didn't know what he was talking about, they couldn't even responded with the electric current being so strong. Though they were finally released from the wall by the Blue, Yellow and Diamond Ranger coming to their rescue, from being electrocuted to death, which made the alien leave.

"Are you all alright." The Blue Ranger asked the other Rangers who were still trying to get to their feet.

"What was that thing? The Yellow Ranger asked the Rangers.

"We don't know." Responded the Red Ranger. The Blue, Yellow and Diamond Ranger didn't have much words once they arrived to help, they were thinking how they would tell the others on what they found out. "What happened on the west side? Asked the Pink Ranger.

"Oh that. It was a robbery and..." The Diamond tried to answer the Pink Rangers question.

"And what?

"Josh was involved." The Yellow Ranger finished the sentenced.

The Rangers took Josh to the base with them, Barry wasn't going to be pleased when he heard what happened; He wasn't; actually he was very angry with Josh. Barry had sent the Rangers to their private room to wait for further instructions while he gave Josh a bit of a Lecture. Iousaas was with Barry in the control room with Barry as well, she hoped Barry could just forget about Josh's mistake and move on.

"You're a bandit now, who do you think you, are a punk now. I can't believe you, your responsibility is to defend this planet, and you let your team down. You've let this world down! Barry said with a bitter tone.

"That wasn't supposed to happen that way."

"Oh really, then why were you there, you're just a young punk, think about Ricci!

"Barry Please." Iousaas pleaded.

"I have thought about it, you might not think it but those guys out there are more of team and family to me then these Rangers! Josh shot back at Barry not listening to Iousaas plead for them to stop fighting.

"Give me your morpher, you are too unstable, an imbecile, this world can't not wait until you decide to grow up! Barry held out his hand. Josh took his morpher out of his back pocket and slammed the morpher into Barry's hand, "I've never ask to join this boy band anyways. I only did it for my sister, and as for you I hope you rot." He made his way around Barry and towards the exit. Iousaas couldn't let josh leave the team so easily. She rushed as quickly as she could to Josh who was almost out of the Base. "Josh please reconsider."

"Buzz off old lady I'm done with this faction."

Iousaas went back to the Control room, she was worried now-they were down one Ranger, Barry didn't have to go that deep with Josh and take his morpher she thought. However the morpher was right in her sight, placed on the dash board of the main screen, Barry had left it there and left to inform the Rangers about Josh.

In the control room the Rangers were silent most of the time waiting for Barry.

"I can't believe Josh would go this far." Paige seemed as if she was going to cry, hearing that her brother was part of an evil plot.

"He still young, we're all still young, and we all still do stupid things." Randy responded to Paige, but then Barry walked in, the Rangers all rose from where they were siting eager to hear what Barry did to Josh. "What's the situation with Josh Sir? Questioned Felix.

"Rangers, you are now six, J Ricci has been demoted, I don't want back him in here."

"No why it was probably just a mistake" said Ivory.

"Man." Matthew's eyes widen.

"What are we going to do without him? Asked Denise.

"What you've been doing since you started here, defend this planet, now that is enough." Barry left the Rangers in their private room with many questions. **Now they were six**. The room was once again silent while the Rangers all thought about Barry's decision. Matthew on the other hand wasn't feeling this, he wanted to get the Rangers out of their rut. They could probably manage without Josh for now. "Aw come on guys, don't be sad," (There was a pause) "Hey how about we all go out for pizza. Huh Huh" Matthew took a quick glance at all the Rangers. They all agreed, maybe it was just a mistake on Barry be half, and he was just punishing Josh for the meantime.

"Hey Randy have you talked to your brother yet? Asked Paige

"Oh yeah, I'll call him now." Randy then began to dial his brother on his phone, the phone Rang once before Isaac answered. "Hello." Said Isaac on the other side of the line.

"Hello hey what are you doing later on today?

"Nothing why?

"You don't mind if we meet up at the Pizzeria later today? I have a couple friends here I will like you to meet."

"OOOOhh, is it her?

"Ehh, kind of but there's others two."

"Others?

"Not like that" Randy shot back at his brother on the phone.

"Hahaha I'm just kidding ok see you later then."

Meanwhile Ryder and his gang were fulfilled with their success, they need to get that gold for a special someone or else they would be crushed. "Man the hot stuff is going to be pleased." Said Eugene. Josh then enter the room. His face was cold, he was still upset at Barry but he was also upset with the gang.

"I'm sure he will." Josh replied to Eugene's response on the Gold. Eugene quickly turned his attention to Josh and placed his hand on Josh's shoulder to greet him. "Josh, dude, you're ok."

Josh quickly took Eugene's hand off his shoulder, "Yeah I'm ok, just a little pissed off"

"Yeah you probably are, those Rangers could have ruined everything for all of us, especially since now we are hitting the world wide bank for our own pleasure." Said Ryder who was also admiring the Gold.

"Yeah about that, what was that all about at the gold repository? Questioned Josh.

"Gold dude." Eugene responded.

"Don't be stupid, you all mobbed me, for I could be bait for when the cops came."

"What? No your being ridiculous." Said Ryder.

"Yeah I was, I was really ridiculous, to think you guys where my friends, my family."

"What's that supposed to mean?! Asked Eugene, the gang felt threaten and they dropped their bags suddenly on the floor, watching Josh's next move.

"I'm leaving this gang, you all are just a bunch of loser, and I won't make the same mistake again." Josh turned around to walk away from the group, put was pulled back by Ryder. "Now you're a goody shoes now huh, you can't quit unless we beat you out."

The gang surrounds Josh when Ryder went closer to Josh's face and started to jab his finger at Josh's shoulder, "Remember you weren't the tough thing until you joined this group."

"I've got sour once I joined this group." Josh knocked Ryder's finger from his shoulder, which made Ryder furious and he direct the gang members to give josh a beat down. Though since Josh was trained for more advance fighting then this, he took the Gang out with ease. "Now leave me alone already and tell this hot stuff, that I hope the Rangers one day find him and end him." Josh left the gang members on the floor in the room. He was very pleased for the training, if he wasn't trained the Gang would have probably beat him to a pulp.

"Forget him, we got bigger stuff to deal with." Ryder told the Gang.

Meanwhile In the hallway at the Battalion base, the Rangers were walking through the hallway to leave the base, when Iousaas stopped them.

"Randy can I speak with you alone." Said Iousaas.

"Um Sure." Randy and the princess step aside from the other rangers. "What's wrong? Randy asked Iousaas. Iousaas took Josh's morpher from under her cape. Randy eyes widen and then narrowed. "How'd you get that?

"Can you give it to him?

"Why me?

"I trust you, you have the heart for this, get him back with us. I know what he did was wrong but that shouldn't matter right now, we really need him."

"Okkaay." Randy grabbed the morpher from the Princess hand.

"Oh Randy and I advise, try to keep it away from, Ivory."

**_Keep it away from Ivory?_**

"Hee Hee Why? Randy spouted.

"It's for our protections."

"Protection? "What do you have against her, if it wasn't for her a few times we would have been destroyed? I'll try my best to get Josh to accept his role back but you need to think of what you just said to me princess." Randy shook his head and went back to the other Rangers who were waiting for him. Now he was confused, why should he keep the morpher away from Ivory he thought?

"Is everything ok? Asked Ivory.

"Yup." Randy put his arm around Ivory's shoulder as a friendly gesture and they all walk to the end of the hallway to leave the base, with Iousaas watching. The Rangers were now in the Pizzeria, this will be Felix's first time having Pizza in a restaurant, something he never did with family and friends, it was kind of awkward to him, especially now without the sarcastic guy himself-Josh.

"What did the beauty queen Iousaas want? Matthew Smiled with his elbows on the table.

"Oh nothing important just to give Josh his morpher back and other stuff." Randy responded.

"You have his morpher? Asked Felix, they rest of the Rangers all turned in their sits to look at Randy when he expose the news.

"Yeah, she choose me to give it him, which I don't know why."

"Isn't he too unstable for the power? Asked Denise.

"Whatever the reason may be it's his and we can use all the help we can get. Well might as well go find him." Randy rose from his seat to start looking for Josh.

"But we are going to eat soon." Said Matthew.

"Try checking the skate park he's always there." Informed Paige.

"I'll save you a slice." Offered Ivory.

The skate park wasn't the same as it used to be, ever since Josh became a Ranger, the student didn't think there was any point of going to the skate park without Josh there to watch. Josh felt it was better this way, it gave him a fresh breath of air to get away from the drama and craziness. Until just behind him was a young teen boy getting manipulated by a couple of thugs, they pushed and slapped the poor kid.

"Hey you pick on somebody your own size." Josh told the thug that were hurting the other teen.

"You want a piece of us too? The thugs that were beating up the kid went after Josh instead for butting in. Josh had the upper hand until the one of the thugs took a small pistol to Josh's head.

"You're not a big shot anymore are you?"

Then Randy came from behind, took down one of the thugs. Josh knocked down the other thug. The thugs ran and so did the kid.

"Are you ok, what was that all about? Asked Randy to Josh.

"Nothing, what do you want?

"Well then I came to give you this." Randy revealed to Josh, what was his morpher. Josh was surprised to see his morpher, it may have been a few hours since it was taken away from him but he missed it, he missed the Ran…; **No he didn't! **He thought to himself as he took his gaze away from the morpher. "I don't want it, you guys will be better off without me. Did that old lady put you up to this?

"No...I'd was my own doing." Said Randy

"Then you keep it, less room in my pocket." Josh began to walk away from his former leader, he wasn't in the mood to hear what Randy had to say.

Randy took in a deep breathe, what he was about to say next was probably going to earn him a punch from Josh easily, "But it's not mine, Josh we need you, Paige needs you, whatever the problem maybe don't let your parent's disappearance take over your life."

Josh stopped walking and quickly turned to face Randy, "What do you know about my parents?!

"Paige... told us."

"That was none of your business Randy, stay out of my life! Shouted Josh.

"My life isn't as perfect either, my father and brother went into war as well. Yeah I was sad, misery, to not have my father around but just because he was gone doesn't mean I had to drop myself to that level, the level of those thugs."

Maybe Randy was right Josh thought, but he had no right to bring up his parents. His grandparents were all he had since his parents left, but he felt as if they weren't enough. Is that why he joined the gang because he wanted a better family, or was he just a coward-a wanna be. He really wanted his morpher back, but was this going to make him a better person? But before he could answer Randy-Randy had received a call from the Base as well as the Rangers who were still at the Pizzeria, the Alien was back, and he was still on a wild goose hunt. The alien was looking for something, something the Rangers were still puzzled about.

"Where is it? Said the Alien

"Right here." The Blue Ranger came in from a high distance knocking the Alien down.

"You guys again, jeez this must be a habit of yours."

"We are only going to tell you once, get lost or..."

"Have a taste of the rainbow...wait that's not what if meant." The Black Range cut the Pink Ranger off with his stupid joke. The Rangers were too busy staring at the Black Ranger UN amused, that they didn't notice the Alien got to his feet and charge an electric fuse towards them. "Have taste of this."

The Rangers were thrown off their feet from the blast. "Orff next time trooper black keep the nonsense jokes to yourself." Stated the Blue Ranger. The Alien was then shot by the Red and **Green** Ranger coming to their rescue.

"Josh, your back." The Pink Ranger said in a delighted tone.

"Get up guys, let's get this Alien over with." Ordered the Red Ranger, but then someone else pulled the trigger on the Rangers once again, it was Nefarious. "Not so fast Rangers."

"You again." Said Yellow Ranger.

"You don't have to search any longer they are what you're looking for." Nefarious told the Alien. He had already summoned the Zomuis to attack. The Green Ranger thought it would be better if he took on the Alien while the other Rangers took on Nefarious and the Zomuis. He didn't have to ask them anything with Nefarious charging directly to the Red Ranger and the Zomuis attacking the others. The Green Ranger was getting beaten by the alien.

"Not so electrifying are you."

The Green Rangers next choice was to use his Viral Mace. His accuracy was very precise, he can grip a monster head in an instant with the spikes poking out of the mace, but now was not the case. The Alien let out a quick laugh when he saw the Green Rangers Mace. "What is that supposed to do? "My electric current with just go past it and through to you."

The Green Ranger had to think and think fast. He saw his solution in an instance when the Blue Ranger throw his Ravaging Rings; the water was squirting out it as it usually did. The Alien then send an electric charge towards the Green ranger, the Green Ranger dodge quickly with a somersault catching the Blue Ranger's rings to toss at the alien.

"No! Not water." The Alien Cried. The Alien's body surged, the water was getting in his system and destroying him. The Green now was preparing his Mace for his finishing blow. The Green Ranger was spinning his Mace in midair then let it free hitting the Alien and destroying him.

"Whoa nice one." Said the Yellow Ranger.

"Can I have my weapons back? The Blue Ranger asked in an embarrassed tone, he couldn't believe he didn't think of that as the Green Ranger returned his weapons. "You must feel dumb huh that you didn't think of that did ya." Said the Green Ranger.

"No any feebleminded person would have consider using hydrogen and oxygen to halt the current flow." Said the Blue Ranger.

"What? Said the Green Ranger.

"Bro seriously speak English! Demanded the Black Ranger.

"Hee well at least it's over now." Said the Diamond Ranger.

"Not yet." It wasn't over, Ryder and his gang were still out there, they needed to be stopped first. Ryder's and his gang were thankfully still at the Bank, collecting all its money, they were just about to escape.

"Ciao everyone thanks for the loot." Ryder waved to all the tellers who were scared for their lives. Eugene just laughed.

"No I think it's more like chip chip cheerio." The Black Ranger just appeared blocking one of their exits. The gang backed away from the Black Ranger trying to get out another way but the rest of the Rangers block their way. The bankers and the victims were really happy that the rangers came to help.

"What are we going to do now? Eugene asked Ryder.

"That's easy, you see the jail just a few blocks from here can use a bunch punks like yourselves. You see we don't need you running the streets anymore causing trouble." The Green Ranger said sarcastically, with the coming in from behind him.

"No officers don't do this." Eugene pleaded when the officers put the hand cuffs on him.

"Bye dude." The Green Ranger waved his bye to them.

"You made a big mistake Rangers, Hot stuff will have your heads." Ryder shouted.

"Oh yeah about that." Said the Blue Ranger.

"We'll let him know when we see him, that we're ready to take him out if we have to." Said the Pink Ranger.

Then back at the Battalion Base, Barry was proud but embarrassed, now he had to apologize to Josh, which he wasn't very good at doing. "J Ricci, you might act like a little rascal but I'm glad you're on this team I hope you can accept my apology." Barry had stuck out his hand to shake Josh's as to show respect but Josh just took a quick glaze at Barry's hand. He wasn't going to touch that old man's hand that easily. "Don't worry Old man I'm not out yet, just be careful what you say next time because I won't be so soft on you" (He walks away)

"What?!

The other rangers were shocked, and held Barry back from knocking Josh out.

"Oh please Marshall Sir don't let that get to you, I will speak to him about apologizing to you right away, Josh! Paige went after Josh to have him apologize to Barry.

"I got to see this." Matthew also followed Josh.

"My day is done here, I'm up for a manicure. You want to come Ivory maybe you'll get a boyfriend that way." Denise then leaves as well, with Ivory going after her. "What did you just say?

Now it was just the Princess, Barry and Randy still in the control room. "Randy, I want to apologize to you, for earlier." Iousaas thought long of what happened earlier, she did owe Randy an apology.

"Don't worry about me the one you should be apologizing to be Ivory." Randy then left Iousaas and Barry alone in the Control room.

Meanwhile at the Pizzeria, Isaac had been for almost 2 hours for his brother, he was getting a little impatient. "Hey sorry for the wait." Randy had finally showed up with the rest of his Gang-his friends.

"No problem. Once I got here they offered me a free pizza, something about the guys who ordered it left before they could serve it."

"Aw man that was our pizza." Matthew wined

"Isaac, I will like you to meet Matthew, Paige, Denise, Felix, Josh anddddd... Ivory." Randy hesitated to say Ivory's name, he still was a little bit bashful of her.

"Nice to meet you all." Said Isaac. Denise's eyes widen, Randy's brother was hot as well but not as hot as she thought Randy was. "Wow Randy this is your bother? She hands her hand to Isaac in an elegant way.

"So you're Denise." Isaac actually kissed her hand, Denise was amazed, this was the first time someone kissed her the hand in respect to her. "Is she the one? Isaac whispered to Randy.

"No you should remember her from last time." Randy told Isaac

"Why are we here again? Josh had his arms crossed, they brought him here, now what for he thought. Randy then pulled Josh forward to his brother, Josh clearly uncomfortable when Randy grabbed his arm. "Oh Isaac, I was hoping you could talk to my **FRIEND** here, his parent went to war and his sister will like for you to explain to him on how it is on the other side."

"What the?! What is this an intervention? Josh yelled with his eyes widen. It seemed as if the Rangers have planned this all along. "We'll I can't really tell him much but I'll do my best, come on bud." Isaac agreed and then he instructed Josh to follow him someone where alone for they could talk.

"Bud? "No I Think I'm ok Randy told me enough."

"Go with him Josh." Paige pleaded with a concern tone. Josh had no choose but to bear with it, he then walk off with Isaac and gave the Rangers a look that he will get them for this, they all smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Ominous Savages**

Graduation was in three weeks, the students were excited, especially the Rangers. They can finally get something off their backs, well not all of it. Runnihura was growing stronger each day, they needed to focus on more important stuff to take Runnihura down. Though Matthew on the other hand need to bring himself up, he wasn't very fond of school, it bored him, and he was barely passing.

"Hey Kid it's time to wake up, Kid. This is your last stop." The School bus driver informed Matthew when they made it to Maven High School, Matthew jumped from his sleep once he heard the bus driver yell out to him. When he saw the presents of the school it made him even more tired. "Oh yeah yeah thanks, tell me when it's over." Matthew went back to sleep on the bus seat. The bus driver honked his horn which alarmed Matthew once again to wake up. "I'm serious kid get off my bus already!

"Okay I'm going already."

Matthew was really worried today, it was the day he'll find out if he was going graduated with the others. He was more than disappointed when his teacher returned their quizzes. A student next to him had an A+ and Matthew had a D-. He needed to stop being lazy, and pick it up a notch, but all he could think about now was having fun and enjoying it. Matthew threw his head on the desk in frustration, there was too much stuff going on through his brain, saving the world, graduating-Girls; but then his teacher had called upon him once the students left the classroom.

"You know these grades aren't acceptable." Said his teacher-Mrs. Chambers

"I know I'll do better next time." said Matthew

"Next time is your last time, or you will not graduate."

"I tried my best what else do you expect." Shrugged Matthew.

"You haven't tried hard enough, I won't **accept** this. I'm going to give you one last chance to give me a passing grade, or you won't go to this week's field trip to the amusement park."

"What? Matthew pleaded. What will he do now? He doesn't have a study buddy or someone to show him how to go forward on his work. It was near the end of the **school** year, so all the tutors weren't around this time of year. While Matthew thought a portal had opened in Space, it look as though a UFO or a huge space ship was coming through. "**Earth** in the earliest of the 21st century." Aliens had arrived.

"Our sensors are detecting their **location** now."

At the Battalion Base, Matthew had went to the Base to get some time away from **school** troubles. Felix had walked in, he was looking for Penny. He need her to help with a special assignment of his own, which involved the Zords.

"Finally putting your mind to good use? Felix told Matthew, he saw Matthew with a book in hand, he thought Matthew was actually reading something but when he walked closer Matthew wasn't reading, he was using the book to block the portable system he was playing. "Yeah but I can't defeat this villain on here." Said Matthew.

"Put that away you know you need this grade, Barry won't be pleased if your still in high school and the rest of us have graduated...At least try."

"I do try, but not when I'm fast asleep."

"You need to **start** opening your eyes, you got it in here," Felix was referring to the brain, "but you just don't put your mind to it, you just need a push."

"Okay then why don't you help me?

"I can't right now, me and Penelope are trying to get the Zords to combine.

"**Combine** into what?

"Into a Mega Zord. All the past Rangers have had one. Who knows the danger will be facing next... now I just need to find her."

Matthew Sighed, "Okay." Now who was going to help him now, Felix was the smartest guy he knew, he just ignored the studying and went back to playing his video **game** until Penny walked in. She came to fetch herself something to eat, she didn't know Felix was looking for her.

"Oh what are you working on? Penny asked when she stuffed the apple she had into her mouth.

"Oh this, just Trigonometry, easy stuff. Oh and Felix is looking for you." Matthew told Penny, Penny had lead her body towards Matthew's homework, she was not only intelligent but a bit inquisitive. "You've got number ten wrong it's supposed to be eight, which is really easy if you paid attention."

Matthew suddenly put down his game- yes- Penny could help him, or she can do it for him, "Really? Well what else do I have wrong?

Matthew lend her his pencil to Penny and she corrected every answer he had wrong, Matthew was loving this, now he could just focus on having fun in his life again. Though in the Control Room Felix had no choice but to find a way to combine the Zords himself, he tried to combine the Zords through a computer program before they tried to combine the real thing to see its effects; the Zords wouldn't budge.

"What's missing? Felix told himself.

"Are you ok? Asked Iousaas, she watched Felix most of the Day as he struggled with the Zords, Randy were there as well assisting Felix with his project, Randy role was to get the Zords going, he had to activate a gold brass. The brass came along when Randy first summoned the Zords to life, but the Rangers didn't know what it was for at first when they saw it appear at the Base. Felix figured it must have something to do with the Zords.

"Yes mam I'm ok, I just can't seem to synthesize these machines." Felix reprogram the software he created. "Ok Randy."

Randy places the brass into both of his hands and pointed it straight then above, the power was just too strong that it caused the Base to shake and Randy to boil. Felix turned off the program, before Randy melted, but Randy shirt was burnt now and there were dirt patches all over his face.

"Are you alright? Asked Felix. Randy dusted himself off, "Yeahh, I think." Penny finally came in, Felix was a bit angry with her, if she would have come in sooner this wouldn't have happened to Randy or the Base. "Where have you've been, I've been looking for you all over the place."

"Ssssorry." Penny Pleaded. "I was just helping Matthew with his homework, he needed a lot of help."

"Oh really." Felix's eyes narrowed.

"Luckily your here, I'm getting cooked here, why do I have to do this again? Asked Randy.

"Only the Power of Ra can activate the brass." Said Felix.

"Felix, what about that material you found from the Kamo River before coming here." Said Iousaas, Felix stood quite, he remembered just before Barry brought him that he discovered a sliver viscous substance in the River, he was vacationing in Japan with his mother, until her death when a usual vitality took her life away. Penelope's eyes widen when she heard about the Kamo River, she bit her bottom lips in fear that Felix really had something from there. Then the next day at school, Matthew was actually really proud of the work he turned into Mrs. Chambers, he hope his work- or Penny's work will impress her enough to have him go to the Field Trip.

"Wow excellent work." Said Mrs. Chambers.

"So how are things going for me -to go to the field trip tomorrow? Asked Matthew.

"A bit better so far."

YEsss." Matthew said excitedly.

"But not until you take a short quiz before we leave tomorrow."

"What?! But Ms. Chambers I did what you said." Now Matthew had to take a quiz just before the Trip tomorrow, he couldn't have Penny do his work in the classroom while the teacher watched. Ehh it will be ok he thought, he couldn't wait to tell the Rangers the news in the Lunch room, when they waited in line to receive their meal. "Did you guys hear I might be able to go on the trip after all."

"Good Job." Paige congratulated.

"That's great." Said Randy.

"Cool." Said Josh.

"But Ms. Chambers said I must pass a test tomorrow before the trip." Said Matthew.

"Seesh." Said Denise.

"I know." Said Matthew.

"Aren't you happy for him? Paige asked Felix, she noticed Felix face was placed with anger once he saw Matthew, she padded Felix's back to calm him down, and his eyes widen. Matthew could see Felix was probably upset with him somehow and he was clearing uncomfortable when Paige tried to cheer Felix up. "What's wrong with you Felix? Randy asked Felix, he saw Felix stood frozen once Paige rubbed Felix's back in a friendly way. "Everything is completely fine." Said Felix, Paige then took her hand away from his back and Felix moved slightly to his side away from her, clearly embarrassed ," But in other words. Are you going to do it on your own, or you're going to have someone do it for you? Said Felix to Matthew.

"What are you talking about? Questioned Matthew.

"Penelope told me she helped you on your assignment, I knew it couldn't be you after the meeting we had yesterday, you were too busy on your priceless video game." Argued Felix.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Ivory wasn't with the Rangers at the time, she was late to meet them all in the lunchroom. Ivory had to spend a couple more minutes correcting her missing assignment. She was absent more times than any other student in school because of her frequent headaches. Once she left the classroom to meet the other Rangers, her bracelet morpher shook, it meant she was receiving a call from Barry. She went behind a wall to speak to Barry through her diamond earrings that were **Bluetooth devices**.

"Marshall." Said Ivory.

"Martinez, there is an abnormal reading heading towards your school on the north side." Said Barry.

"That's near the lunch room, the others are in there." Said Ivory.

"We've tried to contact them but they aren't responding." Said Penelope.

"I'll check it out." Said Ivory.

Back in the Lunchroom Felix and Matthew were now holding up the line, with their discussion. "There is no way, I would cheat like that, no way." Said Matthew. The students even though were lingering in line and were hungry they watched Felix, and Matthew argue it out. "Is that what you're assuming, because apparently I've never witness such pretty writing from a guy like you in my life." Felix shot back. Paige went on to stop them from fighting, she placed her hand on Felix shoulder to calm him down, "Don't be so hard on him Felix. That's something he has to think about." Felix nerves were beginning to quiver, especially with Paige near him again, he shiver when he spoke to her, "Yes mam, I mean Felix. Oh forgive me that wasn't my objective."

BANG! The wall just behind them exploded, gravel was everywhere, and the lunch tables were totaled. Once the smoked clear in came two of the three Aliens from Space. "Greetings students, we are the Ominous Savages, the most terrified Aliens in the Universe. We are here for one thing and one thing only, one of our fallen sources had informed us before his destruction that there is a Ranger here at this school, and the Rangers are the only ones who know were the Magnetic Fusion is." Said one of the Aliens, his name was Brancher, he hand the ability to stretch his arms at far distances.

The Rangers were puzzled, how did those Aliens know a Ranger was at the school. Then a third alien hand came in through the lunch room entrance door with the rest of the students of the school, they were keeping the students as hostages, his name was Swift, and he was fast on his feet.

"More Humans. So which one of you is this Ranger? Questioned Brancher, the Students stood silent, they didn't have an answer to give them. "Silent as a cricket ay, Whirr."  
Whirr the other Alien had sonic vibration powers. The Students and the Rangers were agonizing in pain from the sonic radiation being blasted in their ears.

"STOP! Yelled Matthew.

Brancher then turned his attention to Matthew, he instructed Whirr to put all of his radiation powers towards Matthew sending him flying towards the wall. Brancher wasn't playing games anymore, there was no way Matthew was a ranger he thought.

"Matt! Screamed Randy, Josh, Felix, Denise and Paige.

"This is what happens when you try to play hero, keep up the pressure." Brancher told the students. Whirr continue to dispatch the sonic radiation to Matthew who was holding his ears in pain. Felix saw just behind the Aliens, the Diamond Ranger creeping her way in. "Alright, alright! Whirr stopped torturing Matthew when Felix pleaded. "Ok I believe I know where the Ranger is." Said Felix.

"Speak." Said Brancher. Before Felix could answer them the Diamond Ranger stormed in whipping Whirr and Swift to the ground. It gave all the students and the Rangers an advantage to escape, Felix wasn't going to leave without Matthew. "Get up." Felix picked up Matthew from the floor. The Students and the Rangers all escaped from the opposite side of the building.

"Are you alright dude? Josh asked Matthew who was trying to catch his breath and revive his ears.

"Yeah never been better."

"How do they know? Questioned Paige. Then they all morphed when the students were out of sight. Meanwhile in the lunchroom, the Diamond Ranger was still battling the Aliens on her own, for someone that wasn't trained by Barry's men she was very skillful in her fights.  
"You're Kind of good for a human." Said Swift. The other Rangers showed up just before Brancher reached his arms out to grab the Diamond Ranger.

"Now there's the rest of yous." Said Swift. The Aliens were thrown outside the building by the Rangers were all the garbage was held, the Aliens tried to run away. "Let's go guys." Ordered The Red Ranger. The Rangers all fled after the Aliens.

"Whoaaaa, a Power Ranger."

The Blue Ranger was stop by the bullies that always teased him. He was actually really happy to see their faces for once.

"Is there any way we can help you with dude." Said Tim.

"Yeah you guys are awesome." Said James

"You're just in time." The Blue Ranger opened the dumpster just next to him and instructed the bullies to jump in, "I'm going to need your help very soon so be ready to rush them okay."

"Ok heeeee." Smiled Steve, the Blue Ranger slammed the hood shut on their heads; FINALLY he got his revenge on the idiots. "Simpletons". The Blue ranger left the Bullies behind to help his comrades. Just in time to, the Aliens were having the upper hand.

"Where did you guys come from? Asked the Diamond Ranger.

"Year 2035! Responded Swift.

Once the blue Ranger arrived the Aliens had escaped. "Is everybody in good condition? Asked the Blue Ranger.

"Yup." Said The Black Ranger stretching in pain, but when he stretch the Blue Ranger saw an odd devices just lying under the Black Ranger's heel.

"Stay still." Said the Blue Ranger.

"Why? Asked the Black Ranger.

"Stop moving! Yelled the Blue Ranger.

"Okay, okkaay." Said the Black Ranger. The Blue Ranger reached down and took the device off of the Black Ranger's heel, it was a tracking device.

"This is how they track us." The Blue Ranger showed the other Rangers the Device.

"Whoa, whoa, I did not know that was on me." Said the Black Ranger in protest.

"That looks like the technology that came off that electric Alien." Said the Green Ranger.

"We better get back to the Base so Felix and Penelope can analyze this tracker." Ordered the Red Ranger

However at Runnihura hideout, the Aliens had just arrived in his hideout, so it looks like Runnihura was behind this all along, he brought them back in time. "We couldn't find that outsider that has the fusion just yet, but were are getting close." Said Brancher clenching his fist.

"Have you three encounter those 6...7 warrior punks yet? Runnihura winced when he mentioned the Rangers.

"Yes actually, I'm surprised only one had realized we were there before the others showed up, she's pretty impressive I might say." Said Swift.

"You idiot I didn't just bring you here for the Fusion only. We made an Agreement, if I brought you back in time, you'd destroy her and them! Yell Runnihura.

Then at the Battalion Base, Felix brought the tracker to Penny, with her help he'll get the information he needed a lot faster. But she seemed apprehensive about something, she was dragging when analyzing the tracker. "The matter I gathered from the tracker should give us more information on where these guys came from, but it will take time." Penny told Felix. Felix narrowed his eyes at her, but he decided to brush it off for the moment to ask her later on why she was so nervous. Instead he brought in the stance from earlier that made Penny shiver, "Ok well let's get onto other stuff, like combining the Zords."

"I don't think we should be using that, let's just get rid of it for the better." Said Penny

"Penny this is our only hope on combining the Zords, why do you want to throw this away? Asked Felix. She respected Felix enough to not argue with him, she shook her head and said, "Umm yyy...you know what, let me experiment with it, just get with the other guys please."

"I can help you, you know."

"Nnno I'll be okay, it will me keep out of doing Matthew's work."

"Alright, do you need Randy to come back?

Penny shook her head and Felix walked out of the control room, "You'll be safer with the rangers," said Penny when Felix walked out the room. Any how the other Rangers were in their private room, Matthew's ears were ringing, but to not know the tracker was on his boot questioned the Rangers, how did it get on his boot in the first place.

"How did you not know that tracker was on your boot? Josh questioned Matthew.

"Don't shout, how was I supposed to know, it's not like I'm morphed 24/7." Matthew's ears were throbbing, any little noise will irritate him for a bit.

"I wasn't shouting, this is SHOUTING! Josh shot back.

"You're still affected by the sonic beams? Paige asked Matthew while he put cotton balls in his ear to lower the volume of the Ranger's voices because even if they whispered it still bothered his ears. "Well Miss Paige I was blown 10 feet! With the sound still straight in my ear!

"Go get it check out." Said Randy.

"What you say? Said Matthew.

Felix then came in, he was still curious about Penny, his face was calm but serious. "Aren't you supposed to be analyzing that tracker?" Denise Asked Felix.

"Penelope insisted she'd do it." Felix informed. Matthew smiled when he heard Penny's name,"Yeaaaah Hee she does that a lot."

"Don't expect her to do your quiz for you tomorrow." Said Felix

"Who said she was going to help me, and stop screaming please." Matthew told Felix.

"Hey Felix what happened to those bullies early that were with you? Asked Ivory.

"OH NO! Felix shouted so loud that it caused Matthew to jump and falls backwards out of his chair, "I left them in the garbage dumpster at school," said Felix.

"What in the world are they doing in the garbage? Questioned Denise. Felix rushed out of the room, he needed to get the Bullies out of the dumpster, they may be annoying people but if anything happened to them he will carry that burden on his shoulder. "I'm going with him I got to see this." Said Mathew.

Felix was just feet away from the dumpster that he had placed the Bullies in, he ran as fast as he could. "Hey man wait up." Matthew was running behind Felix, stopping him just before he reached the dumpster.

"You should have just waited at the Base." Said Felix.

"I couldn't miss this," Said Matthew.

"I could say the same about your missing assignments." Said Felix.

"Felix, Alright I get it, I wasn't trying very hard. But let's change the subject. Now I have a question for you." Said Matthew. Felix began to walk towards the dumpster when he replied to Matthew, "What is it?

"Do you like girls?

Felix froze when he turned his body to face Matthew, "What kind of question was that, of course I do."

"You must be afraid of them huh. Paige just gave you a little tap and maybe a little flirt and..."

"And what?-"I did no such thing."

"And it was kind of funny the way you reacted."

"I'm not good with girls alright. Especially beautiful ones. All I've done in my lifetime is work, it's always been hard for me to go up to a girl."

"You're not so squirmishly with our female enemies or Ivory and Denise."

"Ivory already has someone interested in her and Denise is just my partner. As for Raziya and Esi they are my enemies as you said. Oh and Squirmishly isn't a word."

Matthew began to laugh, he didn't laugh too hard or it would affect his ear. Felix flustered now, "Its ok laugh, laugh your world out."

"Sorry Man. Look I could help you with this. Get you out of this Fear. I see you've never dated a girl"

"You! Help me? "I will not take that offer." Then a Garbage truck was going towards the dumpster the bullies where in, so Felix and Matthew ran as quickly as they could. "Just stay here I'll handle this." Said Felix. This goes to show how smart these bullies really were, they haven't move since Felix-The Blue Ranger put them in there. "How much longer do we have to stay in here, it stinks," said Kalvin. Then the dumpster shook, the garbage truck was picking up the dumpster to dumb it in the truck. "It must be him." Said Steve, the dumpster then started to go back down and the lid from of above them opened, it was Felix. "You guys can leave now." Said Felix.

"What are you doing here you geek freak? Steve popped up from the dumpster. The others rose to their feet when Steve saw Felix. "I just saved you from be sliced to bits, a show of appreciation would of been pleasant." Said Felix.

"Thank you?! Yeah right. You didn't do anything it was the blue ranger who saved us and told us to go in there." Yelled Steve, the bullies were now out of the dumpster, James pushed Felix to the floor, they didn't care much about Felix, however Matthew was squatting on the ground, watching from a distance but decide to let them deal with it without him.

"Hey You! Tim saw Matthew hiding and Matthew rose to his feet.

"Yeah man what's up?

"You know this guy?

"Good Question well..."

But then the same sonic beam from earlier struck them again and the Bullies. The Aliens came for some revenge. "Hello students once again, and hello boy." Brancher looked at Matthew.

"You guys need to get out of here." Felix told the Bullies

"You don't have to ask us twice," and they ran. Felix rose to feet, "What do you want from us?

"Were sorry about our encounter earlier but we couldn't help but noticed you and your friend here were the only human that had the nerve to deceive us." Said Swift

"So do you have something more to say before we destroy you, like where is the magnetic fusion?" Said Brancher.

"How are we supposed to know what that is?" Said Matthew.

"STOP! Penny had arrived pleading the Aliens to not harm Felix and Matthew.

"You." Said Brancher.

"Let them go please it's me you want and this." She shows them the Kamo water or the substance Felix was handling. "The Magnetic Fusion." Said Swift.

"So you tried to travel back in time to when it is at its prime, you're a fool and you are just as much of a fool as the one who discovered it"

"What is that supposed to mean!? Yelled Felix.

"Come on man this isn't the time." Matthew told Felix.

"Don't get to tough now blue ranger." Said Swift. Felix and Matthew's eyes widen.

"Yes we know who you are, even you friend here the Black ranger, Runnihura and you Rangers will parish now that we have the Magnetic Fusion, Whirr get rid of them once and for all, I'll get the little girl." Brancher demanded. Felix and Matthew dodge the sonic blast from Whirr but weren't quick enough when Swift speeded past them and threw Felix. Penny Gasp, she pleaded them to not hurt them, but the Aliens didn't listen. "Felix! Super Stage the ancient age! Matthew morphed into the Black Ranger and took out his Sinew Axe, he swung his axe towards Swift and Whirr. Brancher went to get Penny who was on her knees, she teared a little when she saw Felix get hurt, she didn't want Matthew to get into any harm as well, but her only option was to give them what they wanted. "Nice to see you again." Brancher grabs Penelope's arms picking her up off the floor," Lets watch your friends be destroyed first." POW! "ARRGGH! Brancher was shot on the arm from Felix who was charging to him to rescue Penelope. "Super Stage the Ancient Age!  
Brancher suddenly released Penelope from the impact to his arm, but Brancher retaliated, he expanded his arms one arm grabbed Penny and the other arm grabbed the Blue ranger into a bear hug hold, squeezing the blue Ranger to death which caused him to demorph. The Black Ranger ran quickly to aid Felix but was blasted away from Felix causing himself to demoprh as well. The then took the Magnetic Fusion and Penelope with them.

"Err, Felix are you alright." Matthew got to his feet to check up on Felix. Felix was holding his side, the pressure he undertook from Brancher grip was putting a toll on his ribs. "Yeah yeah, just let's go get Penelope back." Felix tried to stand but couldn't he was wounded on his rib.

"Oh man, I need to get you back to the base." Said Matthew.

"No, Ehh just go get Penelope, I'll contact the others." Said Felix.

"Don't be stupid now, I'm taking you somewhere safer." Said Matthew.

Mathew and Felix stumbled into the control room, the Rangers were there waiting and they rushed to Felix and Matthew once they entered the room.

"What happened? Asked Randy in a stoic tone. Matthew pulled Felix's arm off his shoulder and sat him down on the exam table, "The Savages attack us again, they took Penelope and the Kamo waters," said Felix.

"What's that? Asked Ivory.

"It came from the Kamo River in Japan, during the war the earth had produce this same substance into the water. This only happens over a period of 100,000 thousand years. I found it a couple of years ago." Explained Felix.

"Wait so that's the magnetic fusion they were after? But why did they want Penny, wait didn't that tree, root-rubber ban whatever his name was say someone had discover it before her, is that your daughter in the future? Matthew explained.

"What? Jumped Felix.

"Aw you're going to become a dad now how cute." Said Denise. Felix fainted onto the exam table, he was too overwhelmed. There was no proof that Penny could be his future child. Matthew needed to stop joking around it made Felix sick thinking he could actually confronted a girl and have a child.

"Felix." Paige cried out. Paige, Randy, Ivory and Denise rushed to him. "Felix." Ivory shook Felix's shoulder.

"Wake up." Said Denise. As he opened his eyes the first word that came out of his mouth was "Weird Dream." Until his eyes were fully opened and he saw the girls surrounding him and Randy standing just in the middle, "Ahhh, I surrender." Felix cried out. The girls were confused, was he okay, it was only them not some strangers around him.

"Nope it's not a dream that Penny maybe your daughter." Joked Matthew.

"Noo." Felix whined.

"That can't be right." Said Barry. Matthew now decided they must go look Penelope. Where will he find her he thought, then it clicked, the Magnetic Fusion came from the Kamo River, they might want more. So that's maybe were they took Penny. He was right, Penny was being held in in a cave just above the river in Japan with the Alien, which was believe to be the source of the Magnetic fusion.

"I gave you what you wanted, let me go." Penny pleaded, she was sitting on the floor with he hands bound. "Oh well let you go, we'll let you go somewhere very deep." Brancher told Penny.

"Oh please, you got to be kidding me," It was Matthew. Penny was glad to see him when he appeared from out of nowhere. Swift quickly grabbed Penny off the floor pulling her away from Matthew's reach, "How did you know where we were?

Matthew rolled his eyes and smiled, "It's called research dumb, I could see you came to this place to regain more of this fusion , but how dumb are you three to realize it won't happen for another 100,000 years." Just behind the Aliens was a cracking sound, Brancher quickly instructed Whirr to check out the disturbance while he spoke to Matthew. "Not true Ranger, today is the day."  
Matthew took a few steps towards them, " How do you that dumb you didn't find it."

"Stay back." Warned Swift. Whirr was taking longer than Brancher expect, now he was getting scared. "What's taking Whirr, go check on him I'll keep her? Brancher ordered Swift.

"But."

"Go."

Swift left Penny with Brancher, "Even if this is true I still have the fusion."

"That fusion is as fake as your face dude." The Green Ranger creeped in with the other Rangers.

"What, what happened to Swift and Whirr? Asked Brancher in fear.

"Oh them." Said the Yellow Ranger.

"They were taken care of." Said the Red Ranger. The Pink Ranger shoots her arrows at Brancher, Matthew morphs and saves Penelope, Brancher then ran out from the other side of the Cave.

"Are you ok? The Black Ranger asked Penny.

"Yes Thank you, how'd you guys figure it out? Said Penny

"Figure what out? We just lied. Wait that's not the real fusion? Said the Black Ranger. Brancher runs to his ship and tries to dumb the fusion into the space ships chamber, but nothing happens, "ERRRRR THOSE RANGERS WILL PAY!

Brancher Ran back outside when once he found his ship wouldn't take off and the Rangers were there waiting for him. Brancher was eventually defeated by the Rangers but suddenly grow along with Swift and Whirr. The Rangers then summoned their Zords, the Diamond stood with Penelope on the ground while the Rangers tried to defeat the Aliens in their Zords, but it was no use. The Aliens were huge, the Zords were too small to match the Aliens height. Penny then remember about the substance, just before this all happened she banded the Fusion with the Zords. "Ivory let me speak to Randy please? -"Randy the Fusion is now in your Zords, you can now combine. Your are the only one that can release its power." Instructed Penny. Then the Brass knuckle then appeared in front of the Red Ranger. "This again? The Red Ranger sighed, "Okay." There was a key shape the same shape as the brass just below him. In order to combine the Zords he had to turn the key, still it didn't budge. The Red ranger was going to try again even if it killed him. He tried one more time, his body was steaming red, but that wasn't going to him as the key finally turned Zords combined into the Predynastic Megazord. The Red Ranger was exhausted but pulled forward with their new Megazord. "Let's get this over with."

The Aliens were crushed under the Rangers Megazord. After their long battle of Aliens and homework, it was finally the day of the field trip, Matthew was nervous, Felix showed him all he knew, to get him ready for this quiz, and he'd hoped he passed. Ms. Chamber first corrected his quiz then looked at Matthew nodding her head.

"Well." Said Ms. Chambers.

"Yeah? Said Matthew.

"Your class is waiting for you." Said Ms. Chambers. Matthew was thrilled, he was going on the field trip. All the seniors were excited to have the amusement park as their end of school field trip. Once they arrived the teacher that was in charge of the students for the day instructed them to all find a partner, Matthew choice was Felix, without Felix he wouldn't have been here.

"I past my test." Matthew told Felix with a proud smirk on his face.

"I could see that, Great job." Felix told Matthew. Randy on the other hand wasn't very excited to find a partner, all the girls mobbed him, and they wanted him to be their partner. Randy politely refused but the girls just ignored him, Felix put on a lop side smirk when he saw Randy was in trouble with the Fan girls on his.  
"Why does he get them all? Matthew asked Felix referring to Randy.

"It cracks me up all the time." Said Felix.

"Because it's not you." Matthew laughed. Felix didn't say anything he began to think how he would have reacted if he was in Randy's shoes. Randy finally had enough and pushed his way through the girls when he saw staring at the situation and smiling at him. "Ummm excuse me ladies, ah hey Ivory!

"Urggh her again! Complained one of the female students. Randy took in a deep breath once he escaped the fan girls, he still couldn't see why they would give him a break.

"Having trouble? Asked Ivory.

Yeeah." Randy said placing his hands on his side, looking back at the angry girls. However Felix wasn't out of trouble just yet, Randy and Ivory had noticed the bullies where charging towards Felix and Mathew once again, which meant trouble.

"I thought you didn't know him." Steve told Matthew.

"Sorry about that I forgot to tell you I did, you got a problem with that." Matthew told the bullies.

"Yeah, anyone that hangs with him gets clobbered." Said Tim. Randy then came with Ivory, "Guys, just leave them alone."

"Stay out of it Davidson," Steve said in Randy face on his toes trying to reach Randy's height.

"What are you going to do about it? Josh came along with Denise and Paige to back their friends up. The bullies just shook their heads and left.

"Thanks guys." Felix appreciated.

"No problem bud." Matthew smiled as they all headed to the ride. Randy and Ivory stood behind, Randy wanted to ask Ivory something.

"Um Ivory." Said Randy.

"Yeah."

"There's something I will like to tell you, ummm will you want to ummm."

"Come on already guys! Matthew yelled out to Randy and Ivory, stopping Randy from telling Ivory how he felt. Now he had to tell her another time when Ivory ran towards the rides. However near the caves Whirr was still moving, he survived. Brancher and Swift bodies were ashes, Whirr tried to move but was unable, as he rolled to his side and looked up when he saw feet just in front of his face, "You'll be useful later." Who ever it was took Whirr away.


	8. Chapter 8 Mystic Force

**Charmed Rangers**

June 16th was no ordinary day for two of our fellow Rangers. The sky was clear and the birds were chirping, Paige was busy at the Memoir forest Park. She was preparing for a big feast that was happening that day, she laid the **drinks** and **food** on top of a picnic tables that sat under a wooden shelter on a hill. Paige was ecstatic with the outdoors, it was peaceful to her, or as she thought, until Runnihura showed his **face** and ruined her harmony. "How did you know I was hungry? Matthew had just arrived with Ivory and Denise interrupting **Paige**'s thoughts." It's not for now, it's for later," Paige responded while putting more of the cuisine on the table.

"What's happening later? Said Ivory standing to the **side** of Paige.

Paige was just about to explain the reason of her gala when Matthew decided to pour himself a glass from a big punch bowl. He guzzles the **drink**-It wasn't like anything he drank before, he was blow away. "This is good," Matthew said while taking the drink away from his lips. Paige just smiled, "oh that drink. It's made of **squash** very good for ya." Matthew eyes widen when he took another sip from the drink, then in an instance he spit out whatever was left of the squash **drink** from his mouth. Matthew still couldn't believe it was squash juice, he cuffed his throat with his hands and went to his knees. Luckily he had a bad way of hiding his attentions that Ivory and Denise knew Matthew was up to some joke again. "Matthew! Paige screamed going to her knees to check Matthew who was suffocating. "Oooh the drink is poisoned errghh," Matthew squirmed holding his throat while laying on the floor.

"You don't mind if I try some? Denise had also poured herself a bit of the squash juice.

Paige turned to face Denise and put her arm up in protest, "No don't! There must be something in it that's making Matthew sick."

Denise only rolled her eyes, "Oh please you should know him by now," She takes a sip, Denise was very delighted about the taste of the squash juice. Paige was still puzzled, why was Matthew the only one sick. Once Paige turned around to look at Matthew he had fainted. "Oh no." Paige was worried now "Why aren't any of you even concern?

While Matthew was on the floor, Josh and Randy walked up to them, they all stood in silent, until Josh realized what Matthew had done. Josh's temper **started** to grow, so he made his way to the squash punch bowl and pours the bowl of juice on Matthew's face making Matthew alertly wake up. "Somebody went to Wisconsin Dells," Randy said with a bit of amusement. Matthew was covered in squash juice from head to his chest. "Argh when did it **start** raining? Matthew spoke. Paige wasn't very happy about Matthew's joke, and left. Denise and Ivory ran after her, leaving Matthew, Josh and Randy at the Park. "You see what you did?! Josh **wasn**'t pleased with Matthew's Joke either. "What did I do? Matthew said while licking some of the juice off his face, "mmmmmm."

"My sister is really sensitive, that wasn't funny. She was actually worried about your foolish self! Josh shouted. Matthew knew he was in trouble now, "I'm sorry man it was just a joke." Josh instantly threw a punch at Matthew, but Matthew had already dodge the punch running behind Randy to protect him. "Alright guys," Randy put both his hands up to end the argument then a hand on Josh to push him away, "What's with the treats anyways?

Josh gave out a big sigh, "She does this all the time on **OUR** birthday. She makes the day special for me, which I have told her many times to not bother about it. It is just a normal-regular day, she's always thinking about everyone else." Randy had sat down placing both of his elbows on the table. "Precious Sister huh."

"Yeah."

"Hey Randy, we're all Rangers now, when are you going to ask Ivory out." Matthew spoke up changing the subject.

"Shh," Randy whispered, he didn't want anyone to know their identity. He was just about to answer him when just across from them were the bullies, many civilians were applauding them, following them. The bullies were over crowded with people, you could only see their heads from where the Rangers were standing. "What did they do that was so special? Matthew Questioned. Then a bunch of other people ran past the Rangers towards the bullies. Josh grabbed one of the kids going towards the bullies. "Hey you what's going on over there? Josh asked the kid. "They say they are the power rangers, I'm going to get their autograph." Josh let the kid go and watched him run to the bullies. "Idiots." Josh spat. While the Rangers watched the crowd suddenly back off the bullies showing that the bullies were wearing cheap versions of the Rangers outfits. "Those costumes are ugly," Matthew dislike. The bullies had a high range of arrogance with their new-found fans surrounding them. "Your my favorite Red ranger, you look so hot in that suit," said one of the female fans to the bullies.

"Please." Matthew argued and pursed his lips.

"Black Ranger, you're a great team leader." Said another fan from the crowd.

"What the? Josh winced. He looks at Randy to see his reaction, but Randy just stared at the bullies, very disturbed by their actions. Matthew couldn't help himself. "You heard him, he said I'm a great leader," Matthew smiled

"Where's the Green Ranger? One of the fan asked the bullies.

"Right here." James one of the bullies appeared from the crowd, he was very chubby.

"What the?! Josh's eyes widen. Matthew just laughed while Randy still stared at the bullies' actions. Another fan then questioned the bullies, "Hey where are the girls? - "they are hot in those suits."

"Well nice to meet you too, I'm the blue Ranger if anyone cares," Tim, one of the bullies saw nobody had recognized him so he had introduced himself. Tim was very tall compared to the original Blue Ranger, Felix Abe. "Oh the girls, they are washing our suits," spoke out Steve the leader of their group. Steve of course was dressed as the Red ranger. Randy had enough, he began to walk towards the bullies when Josh pulled on his shoulder. "Whoa whoa, where are you going?

"To tell them to stop," Randy stated, "They don't know what they got themselves into."

"Nah man," Matthew agreed with Josh, "This is some funny stuff let them make a fool out of themselves."

Meanwhile at Runnihura hideout. Runnihura sat firmly on his chair waiting patiently in front of the Resurrection gore. Kek-t had then walk in the room Runnihura stayed in. Runnihura didn't say much about her arrival which had Kek-t question him, "You sure are quite today."

"Yes, I'm waiting for Nefarious and Esi, they are bringing me-The gatekeeper."

"Gatekeeper?

Runnihura nods his head to Kek-t. At that moment Raziya and Nefarious had arrive with a familiar woman. The woman was calm throughout the strangle from Raziya and Nefarious. Her blonde hair had brighten the room, she wore a white corset Victorian dress that showed she was no ordinary woman. That woman was, Clare one of the allies of the Power Rangers Mystic Force. The sorceress of Root core.

In the intervening time, Ivory and Denise had finally caught up with Paige siting at a bus stop. Paige's face showed embarrassments, she wasn't much upset on how Matthew behaved, she was mostly upset with herself. Ivory had stood next to her placing a hand on her shoulder, "Everything ok? Ivory asked. Paige tilted her head to look at Ivory. "Don't let him bother you like that," Denise Imply. Paige nodded her head at the two girls, she was very grateful of their consideration towards her and her feelings. "I'm okay now, thanks for being concern, I guess I let my emotions always get the best of me."

"You're still a sweet girl, Paige," Ivory took a seat next to her places her hands on her lap. Paige smiled "Thanks."

Denise only rolled her eyes as her lips pursed and she crossed her arms to her chest, "What's the big deal with all the food anyways?

"It's my brother's birthday... well... it's OUR birthday….. I just wanted to celebrate it for him."

"Why are you wasting your time on him," Denise asked still with her arms crossed.

Paige gazed at Denise, "Because he's my brother..You do have a point sometimes," She frowned. "I wonder if he even cares on how I am committed to making him happy."  
"I see what you mean." Said Ivory.

"But I still love him and still want to do this for him, I know he can be a jerk, but isn't that what family does for each other." Said Paige.

"I guess," Denise Sighed. Paige was starting to feel better after expressing her feelings towards the girl. Paige suddenly jumped from her sit with a precious smile on her face. "But I'm okay guys really. You both wouldn't mind coming with me to Briarwood. My brother loves this rare band and there's a shop in that city that only place that sells it."

"Sure why not," Ivory offered. "Not with me you're not," Denise put her arms to her side. Here we go again Paige thought. Paige only nod her head still with the smile on her face. "I will like for you to both come please."

Ivory raised an eyebrow then looked at Denise, "Don't worry I won't let rats get in my way." Denise jaw drops from Ivory's insult.

Back at Runnihura's hideout. Nefarious and Raziya still held Clare captive in their arms. Runnihura rose from his chair and walked stealthily towards Clare. "What do you want with me? Clare had demanded, she may had been a clumsy young lady but it doesn't mean she wouldn't put up a fight. "I've heard you have the power to unlock the gates to the mystic underworld." Runnihura tilted his head to look at the dear girl, his eyes widen as he commanded the words to "Open it! Clare struggled, "Why would I do that, who are you guys?  
Runnihura turned to his right, where an unfamiliar organism appeared. It wasn't like any creature Runnihura had created. "At your services master." The unknown being was a Dark Sorceress named Misera, her family had a big depth to deal with the Mystic Force Power Rangers. Misera resembles a bit of medusa. She wore green and purple armor, but what was more interesting about her was the eye that laid just under her chest. She slammed a duster looking wane into her hand while she watched Clare. "You may not know who this is, but your people do," Runnihura gestured his arm to Misera. "We can make this easier on you-child, open the gates to the Mystic underworld or I'll make sure the Mystic Force will be forgotten." Misera announced. Clare toiled to get free but Raziya and Nefarious kept their grip on her "No you don't," Clare ordered.

"Silence child! Misera Shouted

"I can't help even if I wanted too, the powers to open the gates are gone!

"Oh really sorceress?

Meanwhile the guys where still at the park, glancing at the situation they had in front of them, the bullies. Randy was trying to convince the bullies to stop committing perjury, "Stop lying that you are the power rangers. Can't you tell that this will only make things worse for you?" The fans stood silent once Randy spoke.

"You're just jealous, that you aren't us, get lost Davidson." Said Kalvin who was dressed as the Black Ranger.

Many fans agreed.

"Yeah or I'll get my spear out," Steve ended the discussion with girls around his arms, even though the girls had a doubtful look on their faces. Maybe they wanted to leave Steve for Randy. The bullies just continued signing autographs when Matthew shouted to Randy from the hill, "Hey Randy let's go man! The Rangers were being called, chaos was happening. Randy continues to stare down the bullies until he turned around and ran off with Josh and Matthew. The bullies couldn't have it any better, they were finally getting the attention. Though it was attention that they couldn't handle. "Hey dude look," James roused his arm showing the other bullies the smoke that rose above the trees.

"Aren't you guys going? One of the Fans asked. Kelvin, Tim and James where a bit scared but not Steve, he thought it would be a piece of cake, maybe they can handle the situation better than the Rangers. "Time for action. Will call the girls when they've finished their chores," Steve and the others then run off. Randy, Josh and Matthew made it to the parks foundation, they saw Felix they're hiding behind a couple of bushing observing something. "What in the world is that? Randy had asked the insisted he came to Felix's side. It was Misera. Misera was turning the humans into slaver with her eye that laid under her chest and was sucking them up her hair as if it was the clouds taking in moisture. "Try not to keep eye contact with her," Felix declared.

"Why? Matthew asked

"It's just a guess, she looks like Medusa."

"It's like being blind again," Randy added

"Whatever you say dude," Josh assured. They all jump out of the bushing and rush to Misera, stopping a few inches away from her. They had their heads facing in different direction to avoid looking at Misera. "So you all must be what they call the Ancient Age Rangers," Misera just giggled at her encounter with the Rangers, they looked foolish keeping their eyes away from her. "That's enough whatever you are" Matthew said. Misera tilted her head around to get a view of the Rangers' faces. "It will be easy if you all just looked up at take a glimpse, I'm Misera, the disastrous sorceress," Misera started to speak mystical gibberish. When she did a beam came out from the wand she held in her hand and shot at the Rangers. The Ranger took a quick glimpse at Misera, just enough to move out-of-the-way of her blast.

"Get Ready guys," Randy instructed without looking Misera. "Super Stage the Ancient Age! They had morphed but still kept their glares away from Misera.

"You all still don't want to look. I don't look that ugly, do I?

"Don't count on it, we are never going to look." Said the Blue Ranger.

Misera just shrugged, "Suit yourself, it will only make the battle easier for me."

The battle had begun. Of course the Rangers will have the disadvantage, fighting someone who they could not see. Everything was just going to get worst, the bullies had shown up. "What are they doing here? The Blue Ranger was furious, swinging his arm to in trust the bullies to leave. "Get out of here! The Black Ranger Demanded. "More of yous," Misera had turned her attention to the costumed bullies. Steve rolled his shoulders forward in arrogance, but mumbled when he saw Misera, "Let show them what real heroes are."

"You want a piece of me? Misera had sent out a mixture of her own, Acid. The bullies weren't budging to run, the Rangers had no choice but to defend the bullies and block the acid with their bodies, causing them to demorph right in front of the bullies. "You guys? Steve was shock and so were the others, one of their bully victim, Felix was a Ranger.

"To bad." Misera shrugged.

"Run! Josh yelled at the bullies while he was still on the floor trying to regain his energy. Misera opened her eye, she was going to strike again, and she did, turning Tim into the substance. Steve, Kalvin and James dodge just in time. "I should have kept them in the dumpster" Felix yelp. She points her eye towards the other bullies but then Randy rises to his feet and blocks the blast from hitting the bullies once again turning him into the slaver. "Randy! Josh, Matthew and Felix screamed. "Aww man." Said James and then she shoots Felix, Matthew and Josh as they were on the ground turning them into the substance as well. After all that happened, the bullies made a run for it. Misera stood over the Ranger's liquefy souls, "Stupid Rangers, I'm not Medusa hahahaha." She sucks up what was left of the Rangers, leaving only a drop.

Meanwhile the girls had made it to Briarwood and went into the Rock Porium shop. The city of Briarwood was small but beautiful, lots of tree surrounding the city.

"Whoa, is that an elf? Ivory pointed out when they walked in, the Elf was Phineas a known Troblin, he was an employee of the shop. "Are you sure this is the place? Denise asked Paige. "Yes. It's just changed since the last time I've been here." The shop did change especially with a real live troll walking around.

"Hello ladies how may I be a service to you."

Denise smiled when she saw one of the **employees** from the shop. He was a rather handsome guy, Denise loved his strong Australian accent once he spoke to them. The fellow was Xander Bly. "I'm Denise Adams," Denise rose her hand in an elegant gesture for Xander might kiss it. Instead he shook it, "Hello Miss Adams, so what can I help you all with? Ivory was right behind Denise rolling her eyes as she walk to Denise and Xander. "Don't even start," Ivory interrupted, which in the end gave them both a reason to argue again. Paige just shook her head and went around the two politics to ask Xander for help herself. "Yes please I'm looking for this C.D." She hands him a paper, what was written on the paper she could not pronounce so she was hoping Xander will know. "Oh this one. A classic. Right this way," He takes her to one of the C.D racks, until he was interrupted by another employee, Madison Rocca. "I could see you found your match over there," She was referring to Denise as she walked past Paige and Xander carry a crate of records.

"Oh come on," Xander pulled back his head in frustration.

Paige was a little skeptical, she hope they weren't talking about her and Xander.

"Leave him alone sis," Said Vida Rocca, Madison sister who was DJing right behind Xander and Paige.

"Vida you have to admit she does resembles him a bit," Charlie Thorn was other employee, the others refer to him as Chip.

"Can I get the C.D please," Paige said nervously. Before Xander could give Paige her disc, three individuals come into the shop. It was Nick Russell, Udonna and Leanbow. They were good friends to the Rock Porium Employees.

"HEY! Shouted Nick with his arms in the air greeting them all.

"Hey your back! Xander hands Paige a C.D and walks to Nick, Udonna and Leanbow, but it was the wrong C.D. Chip, Vida ran up to them as well. Madison slowly creeped in right behind them. Paige only looked at the employees with disappointment she didn't wanted to interrupt their reunion so she waited. Denise and Ivory scurried up to her. "Did you get the C.D already? Asked Ivory.

"Yeah I'm tired of this place already." Said Denise.

"He gave me the wrong C.D." Said Paige

Xander had forgotten about his customer-Paige and continued his discussion with Nick and the others "So how has everything been?

"Yeah how's was your adopted parents reaction when they meet your real parents," Vida asked. Nick took in a deep breath to answer that one. "Well it did take a lot of explaining to do."

"We had to sit them down," Leanbow affirmed.

"So you still have your blanket with you Nick," Chip joked. Nick had always carried a red blanket with him. It was the only thing he had of his real parents Leanbow and Udonna when we was separated from them.

"No actually."

"Hi Nick-I-missed you," Madison said shyly while holding the red blanket. Nick had given Madison his blanket to hold to remember him while he was gone-or in his words it was something he could come back to other than Madison.

"I missed you too Maddie," Nick gives her a hug. The others watched in Awe. Paige, Denise and Ivory were still waiting for help near the service desk. "How Rude. I never encountered costumer services as unprofessional as this."

"This is nothing ladies, once they are gone, they're gone." Said the man behind the counter which was their boss Toby. He calls to the others, "Guys please we have customers here."

"But Toby look whose here," Vida giggled gesturing to Nick, Leanbow and Udonna.

"Nick! Toby yelled exciting leaving the girls at the service desk to greet them as well.

"Hi Toby," Nick yelled back

"I didn't see you there."

Denise purse her lips and rolled her eyes, "Go on Paige. Tell them what you need and you need it now. If you won't I will."

Paige held Denise back, "No I could wait for them, no rush."

"Paige you heard what the man said when they are gone they are gone. They are not going to help you until you take charge," Ivory insisted.

Then the ground started to rumble, the shop shook everyone took cover when all the records came off the walls. The sky had turned grey. Denise screamed for her life this was the first time she experience such a thing, was it and earthquake?

"What was that? Ivory questioned when the shaking stop. Leanbow rose to his feet he had a good idea why the floor was shaking, "The Gates."

"The Gates? Udonna eyebrows frowned, "Are you sure Leanbow?

"There's no way," Vida responded.

"We need to get to Clare to make sure," Leanbow leaves the shop and Udonna follows heading towards a tree.  
"Dad," Nick and the others follow through the mystic tree right in front of the shop. Paige, Denise and Ivory couldn't believe their eyes. Did Leanbow and the rest just go into the tree? "Did you just see that? Ivory said in shock. Denise, Ivory and Paige ran outside, the sky was darker thunder brew louder. Right beside them was the Gates to the Mystic underworld. The gate was huge, taller than the buildings of the city.

"That must be the gates that man was talking about," Paige said pointing up to the girls and then they received a call from Barry. "Ladies. What's your location?

"Briarwood, Why? Said Ivory.

"Is everything alright? Said Paige

"Briarwood. That's where it's all happening," Barry said through their morphers.

"What is? Denise asked

"Ok ladies you three are on your own now. The men have vanished."

Paige eyes widen. "What? What happened to them?

"Questions later .Right now, Explore the area. Evil magic is likely in that city. Find the Mystic Force Power Rangers there are our only hope on finding the men," He hangs up on them, leaving the girls puzzled. The men were gone so what now?

"More of them? Denise shouted.

"I suggest we follow those people," Paige pointed to the mystic tree. "They seem to know the cause of all this."

"Through the tree? Denise said

"What other option do we have," Paige insisted.

"Test it out Denise," Ivory then pushes Denise into the tree. Denise crashed with a thump. "Well we can't go through it," Ivory sarcastically said.

Denise had gotten to her knees checking her lips to see if nothing was broken, "That was a tad uncalled for Ivory!  
"Sush! Ivory demanded. Paige went to check on Denise. "There's got to be another way." Then behind them was Phienas rushing out of the shop. Away from the Mystic tree once he saw the girls standing in front of it. "Let's follow him," Ivory decide. "I will not," Denise was being stubborn again, so Ivory walk behind her and pushed her to follow Phienas.

In the meantime in Major Soul City. The bullies had rallied around the Maven school grounds. "The Nerdton is a Ranger, that doesn't make any sense," James declared while sitting on a bench in front of the schools front doors. "What's going to happen now Steve? Kalvin was waiting for a logic answer. "I'm going to clobber that geek freak when I see him," James spatted while clenching his fist together. "Nobody is going to do anything to him," Steve argued. James and Kalvin were confused, Steve always wanted to tease the little guy, is it now that he has change his mine. "Don't tell us your feeling sorry about what happened?

Steve just closed his eyes trying to recollect his thoughts, but was brought out of his thoughts when James spoke. "Did you see what that thing did? It turned them into puke, then she swallowed them whole. Kind of gross if you ask me." Steve thought for a moment on what James and Kalvin said. "This is our mess we might as well fix it. Help the Rangers and save Tim."

Kelvin almost choke on his spit, "You can't be serious. We have no chance against those things."

"Unless we find the Pink, Yellow and Diamond Ranger," James added.

"Yes them." Steve nodded. "We find the girls."

"Impossible. We know who the guys are but that doesn't mean we know who the girls are." Said Kalvin.

Back to the female Rangers, Phienas lead the girls to a forest and right near the entrance to the Mystic Force headquarters. The door was a dragon head. "What is this place? Denise looked around. Paige was curious, she placed her hands gently on the dragon door of the Mystic Force. In an instance many Styxoids appeared. Styxoids are foot soldiers from the Forces of Darkness. They are also known as enemies to the Mystic force.

"Now were in trouble," The girls surround each other back to back. The Styxoids didn't get much done when, Nick, Xander, Chip, Madison, Vida, Leanbow, Udonna and Phienas came to help, destroying the Styxoids. The all walk to Paige, Denise and Ivory. "Styxoids. This is bad," Udonna spoke to Leanbow. "What are you ladies doing around here alone? Inquire Nick. Xander had recognize who they were "You're the girls from the shop."

"Ummm." Said Ivory. Denise saw Paige wasn't going to speak up for herself so she did, "We arrived for the C.D mister!

"Oh is that it" Xander rose an eyebrow. Suddenly there was a Massive explosion. The blast threw everyone in different directions. "Hello Mystic Force," Misera was the one who blasted them. "Misera! Leanbow and Udonna shouted. "Udonna. Leanbow. Nice to see you. It's been too long."

"Where's Clare?! Shouted Udonna.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Said Misera.

Everybody else had finally got to their feet. "Mom who is this? Nick requested. Xander smiled at Madison, Chip, Vida and Nick, they knew why he smiled to them, "Let's Ranger up! Ranger up! Where these the Rangers Ivory, Paige and Denise must find. "No Xander." Leanbow had stopped them from morphing, and then in an instance Misera discharges the acid, getting Nick, Chip and Xander. "NO! Udonna panic.

"Nick!

"Chip, Xander!

"Son! Leanbow couldn't believe what Misera had done to his son and the other rangers. "Madison, Vida, Get Udonna and the other ladies to safety."

Udonna shook her head, "No, you are not leaving me again."

All this commotion was getting to Ivory her head was throbbing, she dropped to her knees holding her head. The sensation Ivory felt was like no other. She felt as if she was going to explode. "Ivory! Paige ran to her. Ivory then started to have a vision of her own but not like the Princess Iousaas. A vision of a little girl from ancient times screaming for mercy.  
"Believing in magic won't help you here Leanbow, but if that's the way it's got to be" Misera shoots at them and Ivory revolted, "Super Stage the Ancient Age! Ivory had morphed into the Diamond Ranger charging to Misera, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! The Diamond Ranger screamed.

"Ivory! Come back! Denise called out. The Diamond Ranger swung her sword towards Misera. Misera blocks the sword with her wand. They stood together a bit with sword to wand. The Diamond ranger then snapped out of her trance, "Wait. What just happened? Misera saw her opening and sliced the Diamond Ranger. The Diamond Ranger had demorphed. "IVORY! They all sprint up to Ivory. "Madison, Vida do as I say now." Demanded Leanbow, Paige grabbed Ivory and Madison and Vida took Udonna. Udonna struggled she didn't want to leave her husband alone. "Leanbow! The girls escaped, leaving Leanbow behind.

The girls reach the City. Paige and Denise had placed Ivory near a tree to rest. "Ivory what were you thinking? Denise nearly shouted, staring at Ivory who was still holding her head. "What are you talking about? Ivory was trying to revive her vision when Denise asked her. "It's not hard to forget Ivory. It did just happened 10 minutes ago" There were then interrupted by Vida who ask who they were.

"I beg your pardon?! Denise snapped "We should be asking that question!

"Who are you talking to like that? Vida growled. Paige gestured her arm out to stop the fighting between Denise and Vida. Paige was on her knees checking on Ivory who was still in pain, "Relax Denise no need to argue. We are Power Rangers."

"I think Ivory demonstrated that already! Denise reminded.

"So are we," said Vida

Denise, Ivory and Paige drew their attention to Vida, Udonna and Madison, "You all couldn't be the Mystic Force Rangers? Asked Paige.

"That's us." Madison responded

Ivory gave her head a firm shake and cleared her throat, "Our commander said you could help us find our teammates."

"We aren't helping anyone until we find our own," Vida kindness had gone to drapes, Denise made her angry.

"Why did you not bother to morph to take that thing out? Denise asked the mystic force girls. They stood silent, Denise then took a couple a steps towards Udonna "What was that back there? But Udonna said nothing. Udonna was traumatized, her face stood calm as she kept her gaze away from the girls.

"Does she not talk? Asked Denise

"Is she okay? Paige said with a concern tone in her voice. "No, she lost her husband and her son. And we lost our friends," Madison and Vida were devastated as if they've lost everything. "We can't just lose hope," Paige spoke up trying to cheer up the girls. "What can we really do now Paige? Ivory was still sitting on the floor. Denise ignore Paige's chivalry as she continued to command answers from the Mystic Force Rangers. "You still have not answered my question, if you are who you say you are, then why did you not morph?

Meanwhile in the **Mystic** underworld, Misera had all the Ancient Age Male Rangers and all the Mystic Force male rangers trap in different Cylinder Cages hanging from the roof. They weren't in liquid form any more. Clare was in a cage right next to them.

Misera was with Kek-t below staring up at the men hanging from above. "The old man's soul will be replaced with my Father's soul," said Misera to Kek-t. The Rangers could not hear the conversation brewing below. "What do you plan to do with the rest of them? Kek-t asked Misera still looking up above her head. "Create a mixture. A mixture of their souls into one of your creatures. Send them to their female colleagues."  
Nefarious was there as well **watching** the Rangers. He put his head down to speak to Kek-t. "Just destroy them mistress. I will take great pleasure in destroying the Ancient Age Red Ranger." Kek-t didn't respond to Nefarious' request, she drew her attention to Misera. "Continue with the **plans** Misera."

"But my queen! Nefarious interjected, following Misera and Kek-t out of the room that held the rangers.

"What are they planning? Felix Asked himself. "To make us one? Leanbow had spoken up to Felix's question, all the Rangers turned their heads to Leanbow who was still looking down below him. "To make us one? One of what? How is this happening to us? Chip was panicking. "I'm sorry everyone" Clare almost teared, she had failed as a sorceress in her eyes. Leanbow turned to gaze at Clare. "No need to be sorry."

"Dad really, what is going on here? Asked Nick.

"Yeah, why did you stop us from morphing" Chip said after the Ancient Age Rangers then faced the Mystic force Rangers. Morphing? Where they Rangers too? "Morphing? Who are you guys? Asked Josh. But there was no answer only an answer to Nick's question. "Misera is Calindor's-Imperious' daughter." Leanbow explained.

"What? Said Xander

"Imperious had a daughter? Questioned Chip.

Leanbow nodded his head, "That must have been their plan to bring Imperious back. I asked you all not to morph because when we morph she can use that magic energy against us and end our lives. As long as the eye remains on her we are vulnerable. I'm surprised the magic didn't work on that other Ranger with diamonds."

"That's the Diamond Ranger, Ivory." Matthew gasped, happy that the girls may have not been captured.  
"You know her? Leanbow was surprised.

"Yes, Sir." Felix answered after Matthew.

Then Randy finally spoke up, "We are the Ancient Age Power Rangers. Leanbow was amazed, he had heard about their kind from the past but he never knew he will meet them in the present. "Sorry about not introducing ourselves we are the Mystic Force. Power Rangers."  
Paige, Denise and Ivory had brought Udonna and Madison and Vida to Major Soul City, the magic wasn't around there so maybe they were safe. "Have you found the others yet," Barry was on the morpher talking to the Rangers.

Paige spoke into her morpher, "No but we did find the Mystic Force."

"Good! This should help, speak to their main Sorcerer."

"We heard their main Sorcerer was captured," Ivory mentioned. The meeting was interrupted by Misera, popping up in an unreason time. "Yes speak to me girls."

"You again." Madison said in an angry tone. Ivory stuck out her arm, to tell the Mystic force Rangers to stay back. "Well take care of this." They scan their marks on their wrist. "SUPER STAGE THE ANCIENT AGE!

Madison and Vida made their way to Udonna to protect her. "Where's Nick and the others?! Madison yelled to Misera. Before Misera could speak the bullies arrived still in their Ancient Age Ranger suits. "Wait! The bullies ran in front of the Ancient Age Rangers. "What are you all doing here? The Diamond Ranger had pushed one of the bullies to the side. With the bully on the floor The Diamonds Ranger's head began to throb even more she goes to her knees holding onto her head. "Ivory what wrongs? The Pink Ranger turned her attention back to the bullies right in front of her "Get out the way please!

Kalvin held is hands in front of him hoping to stop the rangers, "Hold a sec ladies you don't want to destroy her just yet, she has..." Misera saw her advantage once the bullies decided to interfere. In an instance she eject the acid from her wand towards the bullies. Udonna took out her magic wand, and teleported the Rangers and the Bullies out of harm's way. "You and I will settle this today." words finally came from Udonna's mouth as she stared at Misera wand in hand. Udonna wanted to do this alone. She had casted a spell teleporting the Bullies and Rangers back outside the Mystic force headquarters. The Ancient Age Rangers had demorphed in the process. Denise got to her feet wiping the dust from her clothes, "What did she just do?

"That kind of felt weird," The bullies shook their bodies around, teleporting wasn't really a trait for them. "We need to get back to her right away." Said Madison.

"Hold on. You guys are the Yellow, Pink, and Diamond Ranger. And you two are the legendary Mystic Force rangers? Steve had stop Madison in her tracks. "Great you figured it out! Vida was still on the floor since she was teleported. Denise was angry with Ivory, then she walks towards her, marching. "Have you lost your senses out there?

"What are you talking about?

"Well, well let me make this simple...The whole event that happened out there was your fault!

"How was it my fault? Ivory was still in pain with a winced look on her face. "Well you seemed to have the nerved to morph in front of our brand New COLLEAGUES here. And then what did you do to stop the woman from teleporting us! You were on your knees? Doing What? Denise continued her verbal assault on the helpless Ivory. Ivory was breathing heavily, when all of a sudden she rushed Denise pinning her to a tree. "GUYS STOP IT! Paige ran to break up the conflict. Ivory's eyes widen with a befuddle look. She then released Denise "Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Get away from me you freak! Denise marched away from Ivory holding her head high.

"Man you girls are crazy" James Giggled

"Quiet! Ivory shouted. Paige just let out a concern sigh. "What do you guys want anyways?

"We came to help." Said Steve.

"Sorry. Whoever you guys are but you should leave this to the experienced ones," Madison declared.

"We saw what that thing could do," Steve had to say something to the girl, he could see they didn't want them present.

"So did we. Do you have better information?! Denise conceited. The bullies stood silent for a few seconds. "Go home boys," Vida responded bullies. The bullies then start to turn around to leave the forest. Until Paige stopped them "Wait. Maybe you can help us."

The Male Ranger's bodies were getting felled with dust as they hung from the ceiling of the Mystic Underworld. Leanbow was taken down from his cage, where he was the Rangers didn't know. They try to watch the platform below them but it began to become foggy, blocking their view. The Rangers could not see the action happening below. Misera had returned, but she didn't return alone. Misera had Udonna with her. "Udonna? This is? Kek-t walked steadily towards Udonna. "Yes." Misera had Udonna's hands tied behind her back. "Let us go! Udonna demanded. "Silence Dear! Misera grabbed Udonna face "Your husband is waiting for you."

Misera then takes Udonna to a tall room, there's was Styxoids on each floor and a white pool down the middle that once held Octomus-The main Master of the Mystic underworld. Leanbow stood on rock stump with a force field guarding his escape. The Rangers then magically appeared hanging from above. "Leanbow! Udonna cried out to him. "Let her go Misera! Demanded Leanbow.

"I shall not," Misera places Udonna in the same stump as Leanbow. "But first." She looks up to the Rangers, Castes a spell and a purple beam shoots out from her eye on her stomach which made the Rangers disappear. Disappear where? You will soon find out? "Now the finishing touches," Misera castes one more spell while Kek-t read from the tablet. Udonna and Leanbow had vanished only leaving a breath of smoke and Imperious!

"Father." Said Misera.

"I'm alive? Said Imperious.

Meanwhile inside Root Core. The bullies had scatter around the headquarters amazed at their surroundings until. "Don't touch," Madison slap the hand of James attempting to touch the big crystal ball that laid on a round table just in the middle of Root core. "Look there she is" Vida opened the Xenotome, a Magical spell book. "This is why Leanbow didn't allow us to morph. Destroy the Venin which lies beneath the Cage. Though shy one inch away from its center..." Vida was then interrupted from an unknown presents walking in Root Core. "We have to destroy the Eye."

"Daggeron! Madison ran to hug the fellow. He was another Ally of the Mystic Force Rangers. "Sorry I'm late."

"You couldn't have come at a better time," Vida said

"At least he's here sis," Madison said

The bullies rushed to Daggeron like a mad house. "You couldn't be the Solaris Knight?

"Pipe down children," Denise said, Daggeron just gave the bullies and The Ancient Age Rangers a confused look. "Who are these people? Daggeron questioned.  
"No time Daggeron, just well say the girls are here to help and the boys are just boys," Vida responded while still reading the Xenotome. Daggeron walked to the Ancient Age Rangers with his hands behind his back and look to their wrist and smiles. He saw their ancient symbols. "That explains it all, Well Ladies we are in for a big mess. Misera is a dangerous sorceress. She is the Daughter of Imperious. I assume you ladies are here because she has taken your friends," said Daggeron. The girls nodded their heads as Daggeron continued on, "Well then it won't be a matter of time until..." Then the Crystal ball in Root Core turned pitch black. "It has begun," said Daggeron.

"What's begun? Paige questioned.

"Let's go." Daggeron ordered. They start to walk out of Root core, the bullies followed behind them until Daggeron stops them, "No kids you will stay here. I don't know how you all got into this mess, but leave this to the professionals please."

"But Pinky said we could help," Steve Protested. Paige turned around slowly to face the bullies. She was deeply sad that she lied to them. "Sorry... but he's right. "  
They've left the Bullies in Root Core. The Ancient Age Rangers and The Mystic Force Rangers made it to a valley and there he was Imperious with Misera and a Gargoyle at his side. "This ends today Imperious! Daggeron yelled.

"Why Hello Daggeron, you haven't change much have you, and I see you brought yourself some new friends, very intriguing."

"Let Nick and the others go! Madison demanded.

"You will like that wouldn't you." Misera shot back.

Paige, Denise and Ivory took out there morphers. "Super Stage the Ancient age! The Ancient Age were ready for a fight. "We aim for the eye," Ivory instructed. "Piece of cupcakes," The yellow rose her laser and targeted the eye on Misera stomach, "Yellow Ancient Ranger wait! Yelled Daggeron. Daggeron was to late the yellow Ranger shot first but before the beam could reach the eye the Gargoyle got right in front of Misera protecting her. "Rubbish! The Yellow Ancient Ranger said.

"You forgot to tell them Daggeron? Asked Imperious. Daggeron stood silent. "Tell us what? Asked the Pink Ancient Age Ranger. "That Gargoyle is the Rangers," Daggeron explained.

What?

The Gargoyle, in one hand he held the Magic Staff in the other the Ancient Age sword/laser, taking out each of them. "You haven't learned have you? It's hopeless Rangers. The Mystic Force can't morph and your only option is to destroy the Gargoyle to get to Misera," Imperious turned his back on the Rangers. "Where are you going Daddy? Misera requested. "You'll do fine on your own. Have fun." and he was gone. "Girls remember take out the eye, we will help you. But also remember target to far away from its center and Misera will exploded, enough to destroy the earth." Informed Daggeron.

"Paige you're the only one that can get the eye," The Diamond Ranger instructed.

"Me, why me?

"Will create a distraction. Once you see our opening you go for Misera with your bow."

"You two are going after the Gargoyle. Don't hurt them! The Pink Ranger Cried.

"Paige now is not the time for being a worrywart" Expressed the Yellow Ancient Ranger. Why shouldn't Paige be worried? If she missed, the Gargoyle will be dead along with her friends and if it was just an inches away from the center everyone that lived on this planet will be destroyed. Misera then summons the Styxoids. "Well take care of them." Daggeron replied

"There's too many of them Daggeron." Said Madison

"HEY Wait for us! The bullies had arrived and went straight for Styxoids, the deal was done, The Diamond and Yellow Ranger went after the gargoyle, the Mystic Rangers and the bullies went after the Styxoids and the Pink Ranger went for Misera. Misera swayed from side to side dodging the Pink Rangers attacks. "You fight like a helpless little girl," bragged Misera. The Pink Ranger took out her Bow, she had to think fast, her friends were getting beaten just blocking the Gargoyles attacks while the Mystic Rangers and bullies were still getting pummeled by the Styxoids. She knew Misera will dodge her arrows as well, which will lead her to missing an inch or so. The Pink Ranger had to study the direction Misera dodge for and just aim her bow that way.

She succeeded. The male Rangers were turned to normal. "Nick, Chip, Xander!

"Randy! Matt! Josh! Felix!

"No! What have you've done?! Instead of Misera dissolving she grew into a giant size monster. All the Rangers morphed the Bullies were amazed.

"Super Stage the Ancient Age!

"Magical Source Mystic Force!

Misera was taken out by the two forces of Rangers. Imperious on the other hand just watch his daughter's destruction. Her destruction didn't bother him a bit. His only goal was to get rid of the Mystic force Rangers and take over the world. In Major Soul City, Paige on the other hand was alone walking through the park. Her surprised party for Josh was ruined, until "Surprise! The bullies, Mystic Rangers and her friends had given her a surprise party of her own. "No it wasn't supposed to be for me," She cried as her smile grew stronger. "Oh piped down child, it was all your brother's idea". Denise admitted, Josh's eye widen, a smirk almost grew on his face, but frowned in the process. "If it wasn't for you we still would have been that Gargoyle," Chip Said. "Yeah what he said buddy," Tim said to Felix, the bullies had crowded Felix's space. "Don't call me buddy."

"Where's Randy and Ivory" Paige asked. She couldn't have a party without them. "Ivory is getting herself check out at the base after the unexplainable rampage she had earlier." Explained Felix, he was a little suspicious about her actions as well. "And of course you should know where Randy is," Matthew Laughed. Denise's face became angry.

"We can't stay long. Imperious is still out there and so is Udonna and Leanbow. My theory is they might be in his soul now," Daggeron said. Everyone became silent. "How about so more food for everyone, oh and lets open presents," Paige saw the sadness brewing from their faces. She took the option to get their minds off the subject. "Yes Presents," Said Steve excitedly. Josh took Steve's hands away from his sister's gifts. "After today we will not see you again- interrupting our battles, the risk you took was deadly. Your next fate may be your last" Josh reminded the bullies.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yellow With Envy **

"You failed me for the last time! Runnihura had such rage on Raziya, He blamed her for the destruction of Misera. Raziya did everything for her father, but Runnihura's only goal was to take over the world even if it caused the death of his daughters.  
"Father I'm sorry, please." She begged and went to her knees, she wanted to prove to her father she can do better.

"I'm done with you," Runnihura lifted his arm intending to demolish her.

"I'll do better Father. I know a way to get to Iousaas."

Runnihura lowered his arm, this was going to be her last straw; he was tired of failure and her face.

During the end of the school day, Paige and Ivory were just getting out class heading to their lockers. Graduations was in two weeks, the girls were excited. "Graduation is in two weeks and I'm still stumbling on what to wear," Paige was always showed enthusiasm with occasions like this.

"I already got mine, what did you have in mind for yours? Ivory replied. Paige then showed Ivory a magazine with a beautiful pink wrap dress.

"The one you should be asking is me, what does she know," Denise was just walking by with a group of her friend from school. You will think now that Ivory was her partner they would get along, but that wasn't the case here. Denise was too proud of herself to befriend a downgraded person like Ivory. Though when Denise is with her friends Ivory was never going to reach her level. Ivory only rolled her eyes, she was really getting tired of Denise, and she had put up with her for too long. Ever since she went to that school in the sophomore year Denise has been a bully to her, enough was enough, even if she was her comrade.  
"Let me see this." Denise pushes Ivory to the side and grabs the magazine from Paige's hand. Paige noticed the frustration rolling down Ivory's face. "I was going to ask you too Denise," said Paige softly.

"Those dresses look hideous, something Ivory will wear," said Denise. Her friends laughed with Denise, mocking the poor girl.

"When is this going to be over Denise, I never done anything to you. Especially you're so called group of livihoods." Ivory shot back.

"I beg your pardon! Denise then took a hold of Ivory's hair, trying to pull her to the ground. Denise seemed to forget her skills were no match for Ivory's when Ivory held Denise's arm behind her head. Paige had to stop the fight. She placed her arms between Denise and Ivory splitting them up. The principal had shown up taking each of them to his office.

In the Principal's office, Denise and Ivory were waiting for the principal to give them detention notes. Ivory didn't want to be Denise's enemy whether she liked it or not, this is the second time she could have seriously hurt Denise. "Look, I'm sorry that I said you and your friends are a bunch of livihoods".

"Whatever, I'm not interested in hearing your apology." Denise turned her head away from Ivory, she couldn't bare to look at her, after she embarrassed her not once but twice.

"Oh so it's my fault like always." Ivory ejected.

"Yes it is your fault, it's always your fault especially since the guy of my dreams out of all the girls he decides to pick you. I mean where in the world did you come from, I'm the most beautiful girl here not you! Finally! Denise said it. She was jealous.

"What are you talking about? Ivory questioned, but she didn't get her answer when the principal walked in from the back of the office and handed them their detention slips, Denise suddenly snatches it from the principal's hand and leaves. Ivory surged from her seat as well when the principal handed her a slip. "I'm sorry about this Mr. Moore it won't happen again." The school bell rings, Denise strolled through the hallway angry as she left the school. She needed to calm down, so her best option was to go shopping that always seem to calm her tone. While she walked to the Mall there was someone following her, she could sense it as she turned to check if it was true. There was no one behind her, she brushed off her suspicious and kept walking. Her phone rang eventually, she was hoping it was one of her friends calling to check up on her but to her disappointment it wasn't. Her father was calling her. She let the phone ring a bit before she answered, speaking to her father wasn't enthusiastic. "Yes Daddy." Denise picked up her dad's call. All you could hear Denise imploring her father. "But dad, that's not what I wanted to do…Yes daddy I understand but…..Bye." He had hung up her and so did she. Anger now became sadness once that phone call was over, her dad never seem to understand her, he was always pestering her for her safety and most importantly their future or the money they could receive from her future. At last Denise went inside the mall expect it was only 10 seconds later and she was out with nothing in hand. Denise usually took hours to shop. Did she change her mind?

Meanwhile back at school Paige was just walking out the school when Denise walked up to her. Denise had a cheery smile booming on her which made Paige wonder if she finally let her grunge go.  
"Hi." Denise greeted.

"Hey...are you ok now? Asked Paige.

"Oh yeah I just did a little shopping and now I feel better, so where are you heading now? Said Denise.

"That's great, well I'm going to check out the nearest boutique, you want to come? Said Paige.

"What about going to that secret place we all hang out at, what's it called again? Denise suddenly forgot the ranger's hidden grounds for some odd reason. Did Ivory give Denise a concussion or something, how would she forget that.

"The Battalion Base?

"Yeah that place."

"You know you can go by yourself there, you really don't need me."

"I don't want to go alone, please. I'll go with you to the shopping center."

"Sure, you're being quite nice today." Paige smiled, she didn't realize how odd Denise was acting, other than she was glad Denise was at peace now.

Ivory too had to calm down herself, and what better way but to hang out with the guys. In her eyes girls are just too dramatic to be around. Ivory and the guys all hung at the park near where they had Paige's surprised party that one time.

"You guys got into a fist fight? Josh repeated once Ivory explained what happened earlier at their school.

"Yeah okay, there's times I feel like I've should have punched her even harder. She said she's mad at me because the guy she has a crush on doesn't like her, he likes me." Said Ivory.

Randy's eyes widen while he listened to Ivory. "There's another guy that likes you?

"What's that supposed to mean? Asked Ivory.

"Nothing. I guess who ever that guy is, hasn't had the nerve to tell you yet huh."

"It really doesn't matter really, because the guy I like doesn't even like me that way anyways. I don't know why I'm making this into a big deal, I'll just apologize already-it's not worth it." Ivory soon after said nothing else once she saw Paige and Denise coming up the hill towards them.

"Hey you two, we heard what happen, are you ok now? Felix asked with his arms crossed. Barry had told to take a day away from the base to get some fresh air. He was missing the computer system that always sat in front of him, but today he thought he could miss these two drama queens go at it. Ivory took in a couple of breaths, she was going to apologize to Denise. It's just she was afraid Denise will blow up if she did. "Denise, I just wanted to say I forgive you and I hope you could forgive me, can we just let this fight behind us."

"Of course Ivory, you're bestest friend, why would you think we are enemies? Said Denise in her cheery tone.

"Okkaay what? That was a shocker. Denise accepted Ivory's apology. Ivory was stumbled on that one, Denise usually took days to expect someone's apology.

"Hey look, Ivory" Paige showed Ivory a dress she held in her arms. It was the dress that started the fight between Ivory and Denise in the first place. The dress from the magazine!

"Oh you. Got. It? Said Ivory.

"Denise went with me." Paige smiled.

"What? And she actually let you get that, I thought she hated that dress." Said Ivory.

"I thought so too, but once she saw the dress in person she loved it." Paige took her dress to show Felix and Josh.

"Hey Paige, I'll be back real quick I got to check on something" said Denise as see left the rangers.

Ivory's eyes narrowed when she saw Denise leave. Maybe it was a flu going around or Denise had finally come to her sense, but Ivory wasn't believing it one bit. "Okay something's up."

Meanwhile in an abandon building, there was something there tied up from head to toe on a chair. It look as if it was….Denise! Someone then walked in, it was also Denise. There were two of them?

"Silence." The Denise that wasn't tied up turnout to be Raziya. It was Raziya who was following Denise earlier, and it was Raziya who came out of the mall not Denise. Denise mumbled when Raziya went up to take the rope off of Denise's mouth.

"What's your plans now Raziya? Don't even think you'll get very far with it." Denise yelled.

"Oh I will, especially posing as you, I will make my father proud and destroy Iousaas, and your friends."

"I won't let you!

The Zomuis then cover Denise's mouth and Raziya turns back into Denise. "Guard her with your life. Now that I'm you, I can go in and out of that Base as I please."

Then back at the base Raziya/Denise had arrived with Paige. Paige had left her alone afterwards, in the hallway of the base…Raziya/Denise wandered around the base, opening doors, searching in room.

"What are you looking for? Matthew had just showed up right behind her.

"Oh hi um."

"Matthew, you forgot my name already?

"Noo I'm sorry I've just got a lot on my mind." Raziya/Denise continued to search the base, while Matthew followed wondering what she was doing.

"Really? Am I on your mind? Asked Matthew

She looks at Matthew with an evil smile, "Yes, all the time."

"AWWW, well sweet heart, how about I help you with what you're looking for." This made Matthew the happiest man ever, finally a girl had noticed him.

"Iousaas." She rapidly said

"You forgot where she was already? He points just behind her to a hardly guarded door, but then their silent alarms went off, "come on you can see Iousaas later." Matthew told Raziya/Denise. She turned her to look at the door that held Iousaas, "I'll be back for you Iousaas." They all rush to a creature that had the power to freeze people with a breath of air. The town looked quite like an ice age.

"Hey." Randy yelled.

"Rangers! Said the freeze creature surprised tone. Raziya/Denise gave a quite glance to the creature and directed him to attack the Rangers. The Rangers didn't hesitate to morph "Super Stage the Ancient age." They all morphed but Raziya/Denise. She realize that she didn't have morpher or a symbol. "Umm I forgot my morpher!

"I'll protect you! Shouted the Black Ranger. The Freeze Creature then spits out a breath of Air towards Raziya/Denise. The Black Ranger gets in Raziya/Denise's way and gets frozen. "MATTHEW! Yelled the pink ranger.  
"Trooper Black! Yelled the blue ranger.

"YES, one ranger down 6 more to go, you got to be a little bit faster than that." Laughed he freeze creature.

All at once they attacked the creature. Raziya/Denise walked up to Matthew's frozen body and smiles with evil intentions. Then the freeze creature freezes the Pink Ranger when she tried to shoot him with her bow. The Green Ranger's anger grew when he saw his sister freeze. The Rangers finally had the upper hand and sent the Freeze creature feeling.

"What's going on?! The diamond ranger put her head down and turned her head towards Raziya/Denise.

"I'm not sure," cried Raziya/Denise.

"Where is your morpher, that's something you should never lose." The Blue Ranger affirmed to Raziya/Denise.

"I said I was sorry."

Then back in the Base. Matthew and Paige were plants in tall glass container for observation.

"Can they breathe in there? Barry said as he examines the frozen Rangers.

"Yes as long as they are in these container they should be just fine." replied Felix

"Can't we just knock them over and break them out." asked Josh.

"No or else they will shatter too, we need to melt them out but regular heat itself isn't strong enough." explained Penny

Barry turned his attention to Raziya/Denise moving away from the frozen rangers. "And you Adams, this isn't acceptable. Losing your morpher is like losing your dignity. You're not only offending me but your offending your teammates".

"I'm sorry already jeez." She walks out the control room, she still had a mission to fulfill.

"Don't you guys notice something odd about her," Ivory asked the other Rangers. Josh was still mad about what happened to his sister. "I could care less, about her kindness. I'm going to clobber that thing for doing this to my sister."

Ivory then had a flash back on what happened earlier, When Denise? couldn't morph. Ivory also leaves the control room. Randy followed her out wondering what she had discovered.

"Hey are you alright today? Asked Randy.

"I'm okay...Randy look we need to go to Iousaas room, I don't think Denise is who she says she is." Implied Ivory.

"How do you know that? Asked randy.

"Not having her morpher, and I didn't see her ancient symbol." Ivory Responded.

"I see what you mean, that creature didn't even go after her either." Said Randy.

Raziya/Denise then made in into Iousaas secret room, she thought the Rangers were too focus on the black and pink ranger to secure the princess. Iousaas was having a vision before she walked in. Iousaas vision was Denise putting a sword up to her face.

"Nice to finally see you after all of these years."

Iousaas was right there was a sword pointing towards her face. Ivory and Randy were in the hallway that led to Iousaas room, all the guards were on the floor, Randy then went checks their pulse, and they seemed ok but injured.

"Are they okay? Asked Ivory.

"They'll be fine." Said Randy.

Back in Iousaas room. Iousaas was still in her seat with the sword to her throat, Raziya was circling around her. "Are you alright Denise? Iousaas was scared. Raziya/Denise then back slaps Iousaas in the face knocking Iousaas out of the chair she sat in. Iousaas couldn't believe what just happened as she held her hand to her cheek. "You're not Denise are you?  
Then there was a loud CRASH! "Enough Raziya I know it's you! Ivory and Randy arrived just in time knocking down the door to enter the room. Raziya/Denise turns around to look at the rangers and turns back into herself-Raziya. "Obviously." Raziya shrugged.

"What did you do with Denise?! Asked Ivory in an angry tone.

"What are you talking about" (She transforms herself to Denise) "She's right here," (then back into herself) .Ivory then went on to battle Raziya, while Randy went to get Iousaas out of harm's way. Raziya wasn't going to let Iousaas escape that easily she knocked Ivory to the ground and went after Randy who was holding the princess "She's not going anywhere". Randy kept Iousaas behind him as he tried to defend himself from Raziya.

"Josh, Felix-Raziya is in the Base get to Iousaas' grounds." Randy demanded communicating with the others while he defended the princess. Josh and Felix heard the call and left the control room.

"How'd she get in here? Wonder Barry.

"I don't know? Answered Penny

Before long in Iousaas' room Raziya summons the Zomuis. The Zomuis had broken apart from each other and started storming all around the base destroying the ship.

"Hey stop that. That's priceless machinery." Screamed Felix. Instead of Felix and Josh assisting Ivory and Randy they had to stop the Zomuis first, that were in there way. The fight between Randy, Ivory and Raziya lead to the end of the base, Ivory kicks Raziya off. Raziya goes free falling into the skies, but the freeze creature was waiting for her down below and saves her from falling to her doom. Ivory and Randy race to go help Iousaas in the Base, who was still in her room scared for her life, even after Raziya was gone.

"Are you ok Princess? Asked Randy

"Yes, thank you." Iousaas paused as she stuttered, "Both." Then Felix contacted Randy and Ivory, "Randy, Ivory, Zomuis are in the Base! Randy heard the call and look to Ivory, "Ivory take Iousaas to Barry." Randy departed to help Josh and Felix. "Come on." Ivory takes Iousaas to the control room. Barry was pleased to see Iousaas in good condition.

"Princess Iousaas are you alright?!

"Yeah Randy saved me"

Ivory had such a confused look on her face when Iousaas just said that Randy only saved her. Randy, Felix and Josh had just arrived exhausted from the battle, the ship had taken a bit of bump. The Zomuis ruined a bit of mercenary. "Thank you Randy." Iousaas appreciated once she saw Randy walk in.

"You should be thanking Ivory." Said Randy, he was not one to take credit for something he didn't think of. Iousaas just looks at Ivory and nods her head, it's like the words didn't want to come out of her mouth.

"What are we going to do now, Runnihura now knows of our where about." Josh replied

"Not quite, there is another ship but in space, we must get Iousaas there." Informed Felix.

"And them." Penny said pointing at Matthew and Paige frozen bodies.

"Why didn't we know about this? Josh asked, hoping for answer about this new space ship.

"What are we going to do about Denise? Randy pointed out.

"Where is she?! Demanded Barry.

Ivory shook her head, "That wasn't Denise. It was Raziya disguised as her."

"So that's how she got in here? Questioned Penny.

"I just don't know where to start looking for Denise" said Ivory

"Her Morpher! I may be able to track It." replied Penny. Penelope found her signal and instructed them to head to an abandon building. There were Zomuis surrounding the place.

"Ivory, go inside, and get Denise, while we handle this," Randy instructed. The Zomuis were in a battle stance once they saw the Rangers.

"Super Stage the Ancient Age! Morphed Randy, Josh and Felix. Raziya was just running into the room that held Denise. She didn't know the rangers found her hiding spot.

"Did my partners kick one into you? Said Denise still tied up.

"Ridiculous, I kicked one into them, now that I know their location they wouldn't have anywhere else to hide your princess." Raziya bragged.

"Yeah right." Denise said in a confident tone.

"It's fine. At least I have you, none of them even care about you-they all think you are a conceited damsel in distress." Raziya smiled. Denise frowned, is that really what the Rangers thought of her. Then the door breaks in. It was Ivory. "Denise!

"YOU! Raziya yelled.

"Ivory? Denise was surprised out all the Rangers Ivory was the one to come help her.

"How'd did you get in here? Asked Raziya. Ivory Knocks down Raziya and tries to untie Denise, Raziya got to her feet and threw a small dart at Ivory's arm tranquilizing her. Ivory was beginning to past out.

"Ivory, what's wrong? Denise asked in a concern tone.

"Iiiii...don't know." Ivory couldn't finish untying Denise. Raziya goes up to Ivory laying helplessly. "This will be the highlight of my day," she raises her sword to kill Ivory. Lucky Ivory had untied Denise arms, which gave Denise the advantage to untie her legs and kicks Raziya down and out of the building. Raziya was outside rising to her feet, Denise was just right behind her coming out of the building.

"I thought you said they weren't going to help me." Denise joked to Raziya. Before Raziya could speak the freeze creature arrived. "But I will protect her."

Denise morphed, "Super Stage the Ancient Age! The Yellow Ranger fights the freeze creature, then the other rangers dropped in to help the Yellow Ranger.

"Where's Diamond? Asked the blue ranger.

"Still inside the building she been tranquilized." The Yellow Ranger responded.

"What?! The Red Ranger runs inside the building to help Ivory. It was irritating to the Yellow Ranger when he went to Ivory aid as a speeding bullet. "OoRGH" She groan.

Back in Battalion Base Penelope was able to break Paige and Matthew free. Matthew and Paige's noses were red from being frozen. Matthew couldn't stop coughing once he was free. "Oh Wow thank you" Paige sneezed. Matthew felt miserable "OOOOOOh, I can't breathe," He gets a tissue and blow his nose.

"You're welcome" said Penny

"Enough chit chat, the others are in need of your assistants." Barry demanded

"Super Stage the Ancient Age!

Then back outside the abandon building, The Yellow ranger was still fighting off the freeze creature when the pink ranger and the black ranger jumped in and take out the rest of the Zomuis. Everyone including the Red Ranger were now at the Yellow ranger side.

"Your weapons are useless and will always be." joked the freeze creature.

"Don't worry baby we got something better" said the black ranger towards the Yellow ranger. The yellow ranger put her arms to her side, "What did you just call me?!

"Combine weapons everyone," commanded the Pink Ranger.

"Archaic Artillery! Shouted the rangers.

"What's that supposed to do? Said the Freeze creature.

The Yellow Ranger put her arm through a hole in the gun to activate it, the gun needs their symbol strength to charge. "Fire!

"This isn't over Rangers." Raziya now needed to tell her father the bad news, that she couldn't destroy Iousaas, she couldn't destroy the rangers.

"Get over it." The yellow ranger said sarcastically. Then Raziya starts to speak ancient Egyptian and the freeze creature grows. The Zords were summoned, the Red Ranger had combined the Zords into the Megazord.

"Hey popsicle." joked the Yellow Ranger as she was in the Megazord.

"I'll show you whose a Popsicle," The freeze creature freezes one of the Zord's arms.

"Oh no." cried the Pink Ranger

The Yellow Ranger didn't worry this time, "Don't worry about it, we got the other." They knock the creature down with one hand, and release their other, then destroy the creature. After the destruction of one ship the Rangers were moved to another ship, but in space.

"This place looks nicer than the older one." said Denise

"Will this make it easier to find Runnihura now? Asked Randy

"Not quite." Felix corrected.

"We've been trying for years, he's hiding really well. Even with our advantage in space." Barry leaves the control room. Denise turned her attention to Ivory. Ivory had just came back from the medical room she was bandage up on her shoulder, where she was tranquilized. "Oh thanks,,, Ivory for saving me."

"And..." Ivory wanted her to continue, she just had to hear Denise say it from he own lips.

"ANddd.. I won't be such a jealous prick with you again, okay am I done?

"For now."

"You're lucky you're still alive, that venom only..." Penny wasn't able to finish her sentence when Iousaas put a hand in front of her. "The most important thing is you're, alright" Felix took notices of this. Ivory smiles, the others started to talk to each other when Randy slow went up to Ivory, he was officially going ask her now.

"So what were you going to tell me? Asked Ivory, turning to look at Randy. Randy was nervous, "Yeah about that, well you know we do hang out a lot and usually our hang out turn into...dates."

"They do? Ivory said with a winced look on her face.

"I don't know. So I was wondering if..."

(The other Rangers pointed their eyes to Randy. They also wanted to hear what he had to say which made Randy's stomach turn.

"Yeah" said Ivory waited for him to continue.

"Our friendship can go further as in you" .He speaks quickly. "Being my girlfriend?

Ivory then faints in his arms. Randy couldn't be more embarrassed in his life. He thought Ivory was shock out of anger. "You see what I mean," Randy said to the others while Ivory laid in his arms.

"That was super cheesy dude." Joked Josh. Randy started to blush until Ivory awaken and hugs him as tightly as she could.

"AWWW" Paige smiled.

Iousaas shakes her head when she saw Randy and Ivory. Denise just put a jealous face, she was disgusted by it. Paige just elbows Denise in her arm. "Be happy for them, they look like a cute couple"

"One day that will be us, right baby." Matthew puts his arm around Denise's shoulder. Denise then slaps Matthew right in his face, the slap felt as if a train hit him. "I don't know where you got that idea from but you're creeping me out! She walks away.

"What was that for? I thought you always had me on your mind." Pleaded Matthew.

"I can't believe you didn't realize that wasn't Denise from the beginning." said Josh.

"What? No, you're insane. That was Denise." Matthew protested.

"It was Raziya, she fooled you." explained Felix. They all started laughing at how funny this all worked out. "No that was Denise it looked nothing like Raziya at all," Matthew shot back, there after he goes after Denise. The scene ends with Randy's arm around Ivory. Iousaas was a little concern about this predicament as she thought to herself "Ra and Apep, not a good combination." Meanwhile at Runnihura's hideout, Raziya knew her days were completely done, even if her father had the tablet, he wouldn't bring her back, and she wasn't worthy.

"I'm proud of you Raziya, you may have failed." Kek-t hugged Raziya. Raziya gasped, her mom hugged her and even her father looked pleased and what she accomplished.

"But you put more fear in Iousaas face of our presents." snarled Runnihura.

"Ha you could have done better than that" said Esi, she too herself was bit jealous of her sister. It was maybe because Raziya always had the fun of taking on the Rangers, while she stay as back up.

"Then why didn't you help me." Raziya went to face Esi.

"Was I supposed to?" Said Esi

Nefarious gave out a little laugh at the girls, "Foolish girls my queen."

"Be quite, you're the one to talk with your obsession with the Red Ranger," Esi sneer.

"That's different, and it's not an obsession it's personal."

"Silence! Shouted Runnihura


	10. Chapter 10

**Vivid Diamond**

"What are you up to, Mother? Esi had walked into the Throne room with her head held high. Her mother-Kek-t had her back turned to her. Esi turned her head with curiosity when her mother turned around to shows her half of the crystal of Retexamus. Kek-t was holding on to that half of the crystal for a while since the Rangers had the other half. Esi eyes broaden, "Mother you're not serious, what will father think."

Kek-t smiled, "He will be furious, but I do not care. He will understand, if we want to raise to higher victory we need this to happen again. We might get destroy but at least the Rangers won't get far either."

"I don't know mother." Esi shook her head, her mother was reckless when it came to destroying her enemies but this time she had went too far. "I will have Nefarious and Raziya distract the rangers with him." Kek-t gestured her arm to her left, where a werewolf creature entered.

On the good side of earth, Ivory was still in her last period class. The teacher was giving her a few thoughts of his mind, this was because of the F paper she had handed him. He finally let her go and warned her to bring up her grade or her she will be repeating the 12 grade. Ivory never gotten an F before. Her life had change-so has her time to study, especially with her excruciating headaches, which Penny told her was probably just a common effect for someone who had seizures. Seizures? Really? Ivory thought, she never had seizures, and why did she have so many visions that came out of nowhere. Ivory just tried to put all of that behind her and just keep moving on. Moving on to making the world safer and maybe have a happier life with Randy.

5 miles away from the school was Nefarious, Raziya and the werewolf. The Werewolf was hungry, his first victim was an elderly man who had twisted his ankle running, and the man was helpless. The werewolf grabbed the old man by his throat, just before he was about to bite the man the Werewolf pushed back from laser beams from the Ranger's pistol. The werewolf had dropped the old man and the Yellow Ranger went to take the old man to safety.

"Why can't you ever stay in one place? Yelled the Pink Ranger.

"When you serve someone there is never rest." Nefarious summoned the Zomuis. The Rangers weren't doing so well in that battle once the Werewolf, Raizya and Nefarious got involved. Raziya was taking on the Yellow and Pink Ranger while Nefarious went after the Red Ranger. The Green, Black and Blue Ranger had their hands full with the Zomuis and the werewolf. The Yellow Ranger knocked Raziya to the floor and grabbed her morpher to contact Ivory for assistants, "Ivory we need your help."

"On my way." Ivory was just walking out the school doors when Denise contacted her. She ran off to go help them but was stop short just a few blocks away from her school by Esi. "I don't think so." Esi took out her sword to challenge Ivory. Ivory had no time for this but Esi wasn't going to let her go without a fight. Ivory didn't have a chance to morph with Esi charging towards her. The fight broke loose, Ivory's only chance was to dodge and take the sword away from Esi to have her chance to morph. But then it happened, one of her headaches pulled her to her knees which lead to Esi eventually captured Ivory.

Raziya, Nafarious were then informed by a Zomui about Ivory's captured and left the Rangers puzzled. "What was that all about? Asked the Blue Ranger.

"More importantly, where is Ivory when we needed her." Argued the Green Ranger.

Ivory was taken to an abandon lake house not too far from the school, where she was once again tied to a beam. "What's your addiction with me?! Shouted Ivory. She didn't understand, from all the Rangers they were always picking on her. She just joined the team not too long ago. Was it because of the secrecy of her ancient powers that she still had no knowledge of? Iousaas only explained her powers to be unknown, there were no records of its origins. Kek-t circled around Ivory, her expression calm. Whenever Ivory stood in front of Kek-t, she always had a sense of relief."Calm down sweetie, you're going to be fine, when you destroy your friends."

"Oh yeah that's so funny I forgot to laugh." Ivory shot back, Kek-t just smiled at Ivory's insult and grabs Ivory's chin to lift her head up for she can see her throat that held Ivory's diamond necklace, "I know it wasn't meant to be funny, it was meant to be a reality." Kek-t removed the big diamond from the center of Ivory's necklace and replaced it with the dark crystal. Ivory squirmed when the change was done her eyes changed pitch black, her necklace wasn't the usual teal color it once was, it was glowing as if a fire broke lose, Ivory closed her eyes then opened them, though she wasn't the same anymore the Retexamus crystal had change Ivory's personality into something unusual, someone they all called Akila.

Kek-t's smile grew bigger once the transformation was made, she then began to speak her in a secret laungage only they knew. "How do you feel?

"You! Akila shoved Kek-t to the side for her path could be clear to walk. Raziya and Esi's jaws dropped, "How dare you treat your mother like that! Grunted. Shouted Raziya. Esi had went to go check on her mother-Kek-t, "Yeah! She's giving you a second chance."  
SECOND CHANCE!?

Akila turned slow to Kek-t, Esi and Raziya. She continued their conversation in their secret language, "Oh really, did you forget you were the ones that fell before me. I'm the one who gave you a second chance. You all got a lot of nerves to do this." Raziya eyes narrowed she grabbed a couple of the daggers from her sheath, "Why You! And tosses them towards Akila. Akila swerved a bit to the side catching the dagger. Akila skill was still way move advance than them, she then throw the dagger back at Raziya. Raziya couldn't run fast enough with the dagger planting it into her hair. Raziya should be happy she was alive. Akila then left them alone. Walking away from the abandon Lake House, putting her hair down to the side which Ivory usually had up in a ponytail. She didn't know where she was going, through it was a relief to get away from Kek-t and the two dumb sisters. Akila goal was now world domination, the cystral of rextexamus was accelerating that ambition she had inside her, the fury.

The Crystal of Retexamus was taking over Ivory, Ivory's mind was control by the powerful gem. Akila finally made it to the City the atmosphere was unusual for her, she just shook her head and kept walking down the streets ignore the street lights and cars, she wasn't aware that, Randy, Felix, Josh, Matt, Denise and Paige were walking the on the same street on the opposite side.

"You think Ivory's alright? Paige asked with a sweet concern tone in her voice. Matthew smirk, his thoughts was Ivory was probably cheating on Randy that's why she didn't make it to their aid, "Wait Randy do you think she's?

"No." Randy disclose.

In the streets you could hear many cars honking and drivers shouting, Felix turned his head to the racket. He saw the cause of the Racket was Akila (Ivory) in the middle of the streets walking away.

"Isn't that her across the street? Felix pointed towards the intersection of the street. The Rangers all ran towards Ivory.  
"There you are, where were you? Asked Paige. Akila just kept walking on down the street. The Rangers didn't know about the event that happened earlier between Ivory and Kek-t, so the Rangers followed after Akila. Matthew had made his way in front of Akila.  
"You must of been busy huh, hair down, new necklace," Matthew used placed his hand on the necklace that laid on Akila's neck, Akila looked down at Matthew's hand then at Matthew's face and pushed his hand off her neck.

"Oh now you've got attitude now." Stated Matthew.

"I don't have the time for you kids, go do what you do best, and that's Runnihura's punching bags."

Denise flinched back, she was very insulted by Akila's words. She was a Ranger too why was she being such a pain. Denise backfired and walked quickly towards Akila grabbing her arm to stop her in her tracks, "What are you trying to say your one of us too,,,,I knew it your just a greedy person trying to take advantage of us."

"You know what, you're actually right. Your right that I didn't do it sooner." Akila then pushes Denise with full force causing Denise to fly a few feet and causing her to skim her back on the cement pavement.

"DENISE! Josh, Matthew, Felix and Paige quickly ran towards Denise instead of Randy. Randy was in total shock. He looked at Denise then back at Akila with his eyes still widen, as he turned his head back to Denise, he went to her aid as well, Akila just grinned and walked away. "Are you okay? Randy asked Denise, she nodded her head to Randy as he turned his head to watch Akila walk away.

Across the street was an average height man, dressed in a gray business suit he wore sunglasses when he observed the altercation. The man turned around to look for the suspect of the crime-Akila. He found her pacing in an alley.  
"Nice day today isn't it."

Akila turned her head slightly to view the man but continued to walk away from the man. "I saw what you did to that girl, you're very strong which is very impressive."

Akila turned around to see the man's face. He was smiling at her with his lips purse she could see his intentions meant some business, "What do you want? Akila asked putting her hands to her hips.

"Sorry for my rudeness, allow me to introduce myself, the name is Heath Hampton. I'm here because I was hoping if you and I can form an alliance." Alika rose a brow in question, "I don't work for anyone especially business wimps." Akila then turned back around to walk away from Heath.

"Yeah the clothes do give it away," Heath gestured to his suit. "Have you ever heard of world domination. I know everything about it I'll even give you some assistants if you help me." Akila then stopped and turned around back to Heath.  
"Speak."

Meanwhile at the Battalion Space Base, the Ranger had taken Denise to get her back bandage. Randy was pacing back and forth, still in total shock about what happened earlier.

"Randy you need to keep your girlfriend in check," said Matthew while he looked at Denise's back.

"Ivory did this to you? Iousaas questioned, she was trying to heal what she could of Denise's back. Denise nodded her. Randy just shook his head, there was too many things running through his head right now. "I can't believe this, Ivory will never do this."

Josh was just sitting in a chair with his arms crossed to his chest watching Randy pace back and forth "Don't get your hopes up dude." Randy stopped and looked at Josh with a wince look, then he began to pace again.

"You're probably right Josh," Said Paige. Randy shook his head again, "No this is ridiculous, there has to be a reason." Felix was on the main computer with Penny searching for some leads on Ivory's location "Its logic Randy."

"She's changed, especially her necklace has change hee." Matthew blurted. "Necklace? Iousaas had taken her hands off Denise's back, "I should have known, was her necklace glowing?

"Mhm like if it was a bad thunder-storm." said Paige.

"Oh no," Iousaas couldn't believe it, if what they said was true, there was no other answer. "What's wrong? Paige tilted her head to view the princess's expression. "She is now Akila"

"Akila? Asked Denise while the medics were wrapping bandages around her back. "If I recall that's what Raziya and Esi keep calling her, but why? Acknowledged Felix. Iousaas swung both her arms to the side, "That woman is dangerous. We have had a bad history with her. You must destroy that diamond from her necklace."

"Why her though? Asked Josh. Before Iousaas could answer him Penny turned herself in her chair to get the Rangers attention, she had found Ivory or Akila, "Um guys, Ivory has been sighted near downtown, it looks like she has company."

"Okay I'm fine now, I'm going to knock some sense into her." Denise jumped off the doctor's table and leaves with the rest of the Rangers. "I can't believe I'm doing this," Iousaas felt doubts about helping free Ivory from Akila. Barry had stood right next to Ioussas when the Rangers left, "You're doing great Princess don't let your emotions get the best of you."

For the moment Akila just arrived to one of the biggest buildings in the city, the spirit building. The building was a highly protected site, even with the building be made of mostly glass the tall structure was hardly invaded or destroyed. Hampton had ordered Akila to go there with a mutant that Hampton had mysteriously created. He had told Akila that one of their goals to world domination was located in this very building. Just outside the building were small children leaving from a field trip there, but their trip was cut short once they saw the mutant. The children were frighten and they all ran away with their teachers.

"I could do this alone." Akila declared.

"You're not supposed to," The mutant was a two-headed mutant half bull half machine, but when you looked closer it seem that the mutant was once human, two humans in one. A name? That name was unknown to Akila.

"Stop right there! Shouted Matthew, stopping Akila and the mutant in their tracks. "Teenagers?! Questioned the mutant.  
"You guys again? Well don't just stand there get them." Akila order the mutant to attack the Rangers.

"But they aren't the power rangers"

"Believe me they are closer to power rangers then you think" said Akila watching the mutant charge towards the Rangers. The Rangers had just taken out their morphers when Akila morph just before them when the mutant wasn't looking. She took out her sword and sent a beam in the direction the Ranger's wrist, knocking their morphers out of their hand, the morphers were scattered around them out of reach. The mutant had turned around to see who knocked the morphers away from the Rangers.

"Diamond Ranger!?

Randy, Felix, Josh, Matthew, Paige and Denise yelled. "NO!

"Oh no our morphers! Paige yelled.

They all felt hopeless, fighting a new creature without their powers. Randy wasn't having it, he just charged towards Akila, the rest of Rangers were encourage by Randy's bravery and went after the Rangers minus Randy manage to get their morphers and they each morphed one by one.

"The Power Rangers are just dorky little kids? Blue, Green, Black, Yellow and Pink Ranger all took out their weapons to battle the mutant. Randy was still running towards the Diamond ranger who was inches away from the entrance.

"Ivory! The Diamond Ranger shoots a beam at Randy causing him to fly forward to the floor but to his luck his morpher was just in reach to his left. "Super Stage the Ancient Age! Randy had morphed into the Red Ranger, but the Diamond Ranger had already made it inside, so the Red Ranger went after her. The Diamond Ranger was now facing a volt, it was a glass volt. Inside was what she needed to retrieve. With her sword she cut the volt open, the black crystal had increased her powers. She then slowing walking inside the volt and took a small package. Once in her hand she went back outside to get rid of the Rangers, she wasn't aware of the Red Ranger searching for her.

"Move! The Diamond Ranger shoved the Mutant to the side and lifted her sword to strike the Rangers. The Red Ranger came out just in time to stop her, but she pulled him in front of her slicing his chest causing him to demorph near the other Rangers.

"RANDY! The Rangers rushed up to him. The Diamond Ranger swung her sword back in forth the Rangers knew it was her finally blow. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! The Rangers panic once she delivered her final blow, when she struck a giant blast came after it then smoke, but once the smoke disappeared the Rangers were gone. The Mutant was curious where the Rangers had disappeared to, it went to the scene to investigate "Where they go? When the mutant wasn't looking Akila demorphed.

The Rangers were all teleported back to base by Penny. "It worked! Oh are you guys alright" Penny jumped for joy but her enjoy didn't last when she saw the Rangers and Randy all beaten up. "Don't worry we're okay," Randy got to his feet.

Then in the woods Akila was trying to get away from the mutant it was clear she had no intention to give him the package. "Okay I think it's time that you give me the package." The Mutant demanded.  
"Who said I will do that"

"The fire-ball said you must give it to me as soon as you get it"

"Fire ball? Is that the upper power that couldn't do this himself or its Hampton's Alice? Said Akila.

"I'm not going to ask you again." The mutant extends its arm for Akila could give it the package. Akila just stared at its arm and continued to walk away. The mutant was furious, it lift its arm to crush Akila but she dodge just before taking the Mutant down.

"What's the matter with you? Asked the mutant. But then the black crystal that was on Akila's necklace, was starting to dig into her throat.

"I'll take that." The mutant grabbed the package from Akila's hand and began to run away. Akila runs after the mutant and kicks the package out of the Mutants hand, the package went flying deeper into the forest. "Why would you do that?! Fireball is not going to like this." The mutant ran off.

"ERGGhhh" the crystal was piercing deeper into her throat she tried to prevent it from going through but it was no use. Her eyes were black again as when she became Akila. She went to her knees holding her throat; the black crystal finally made its way in her throat, she wasn't Akila anymore she was Ivory again.

_  
Back at the Base the Rangers were still badly beaten, Felix didn't take the time to sit down he was very interested the teleporting system. "How did you get this to work when I couldn't? Felix asked Penny.

"What happened out there? Questioned Barry. Felix turned away from the screen to speak to Barry "Ivory or Akila was at the Spirit building, with something, I'm not sure if it was Runnihura's creature."

"What are we supposed to do now? Denise asked, "ow," She still felt the pain in her back from earlier.

"She doesn't even let us go near her." Paige added.

"I noticed, we could have gotten destroyed by her, but Randy her took the bump ha" Josh was just being a smarty pants again.

"You all are going to get check out first before we figure this out," Barry ordered. Back in the woods Ivory was on the floor she crawls to a tree to get some air and some rest, her throat was bruised. She hesitated at first but her only hope now was to contact the others or more importantly contact Randy.

"Yeah." Randy answered the call from his morpher.

"Randy." Ivory spoke with a sore throat.

"Ivory?! The rest of the rangers rush to him to hear the conversation.

"Randy, I need help." Said Ivory

"Where are you? Asked Randy

"I don't know, somewhere in the woods, I can't tell"

"Don't worry I'll find you," He then hangs up on her and looks at the other rangers, their expression were either cold or concern.

"You actually thinking of going what if it's a trap? Matthew stated.

"That was her speaking to me not Akila. Felix you think you can track her down?

"She almost destroyed you," Denise interrupted.

"How do you know that's really a fact? Felix corrected. Randy could see Felix wasn't going to help much so he asked Penny instead.

"Penny can you track her down" Penny began to search for a possible signal from Ivory. "It's a weak signal but it says she ten miles west  
from the mild city high way," Randy then leaves to help Ivory.

"Why does he care so much about her? Questioned Iousaas, she couldn't see the big deal between the two.

"They've known each other for only 3 years he said, I notice when I first saw him every girl adored him; he's hard to get a lot of girls say, there's something about her that he's crazy for," Paige replied.

Back in the woods, Ivory was still sitting under the tree trying to relax her mind. Randy was still looking for her, "Ivory! Where are you!

"Right here!

Randy rushes to her, with his morpher in hand ready, he might have had a little doubt too, of it being a trap, and he didn't want to risk losing his morpher again. "Are you alright?

"Yeah," Ivory look at Randy, then to his left hand where he held his morpher. "You don't need to morph you know, I'm normal now." She smiled. He put his morpher away, "Oh sorry." Ivory's eyes closed a bit when she spoke to Randy, she felt foolish, "I'm sorry Randy, I couldn't control myself." Randy placed his hand on her head to rub her, "It's okay. At least you're okay." He didn't care if he was hurt he was more worried about her well being. He notices her bruised neck," What happened to your neck?

Then the werewolf from the morning grew. Randy and Ivory were able to see it from the woods and then the other Rangers came in their Zords.  
"Are you going to be okay," Randy asked Ivory.  
"Yeah I'll be fine."

Randy then gets to his feet and morphs, "Super Stage the Ancient Age." The Red Ranger combines the zords and creates the megazword. The werewolf attack them and took them down and made their zords split apart, the werewolf began to stomp on their zords.  
"Oh no. Ivory arose from the tree but then her bracelet start to glow her suit appears on her without her intending to both diamonds on her wrist started to glow and the diamond on her chest glowed so she made an X with her arms pointed them towards her chest then to the sky. New Zords arrived a snake/dragon an ancient God named Apep "That's mines? The Diamond Ranger was impressed.  
"Whoa hooo" The Black Ranger was excited.

"She has a Zord now" questioned the Pink Ranger.

"Amazing" added the Blue Ranger. The snake/dragon attacked the mutant then they combined. "It's over for you" The diamond Ranger defeated the mutant, then at the Battalion Space Base

"Fire ball? Ryder called the crime lord he was working for hot stuff" explained Josh.

"You think it's the same guy? Asked Denise.

"And also there was this guy who called himself, Heath Hampton" replied Ivory.

"That's probably the hot stuff ha-ha" Joked Matthew.

"I thought Runnihura could only make creatures" Paige affirmed.

"Whoever this is must be stopped" said Barry.

"Hey Ivory how's your neck" Felix asked.

"Still a little sore, Penny did test on me, I guess will find out the results soon"

"Those Zords you have are really intriguing, especially your survival from the crystal of Retexamus." said Felix

"What do you mean? asked Ivory

"Well..."

"Felix please" Iousaas had stop Felix was continuing "now is not the time, Ivory you just need to rest" Felix only looked at Iousaas with suspicion.

"Thanks" When Ivory stood up from her seat, Iousaas was backing up, afraid of Ivory.

"Are you okay?

"Yes I'm fine, I'm going to check on Penny for these results you speak of" Iousaas walked out of the control room.  
"Does she hate me or something?

"No, it's just your still new to her she is observing you" Stated Barry.

"Oh"

Then in the Lab, Penny was still analyzing the results, when Iousaas walked in. "What did you find out? Iousaas had a very worried tone in her voice she needed to know the results of Ivory's test. "Oh hello, the crystal of retexamus was liquefy and has made its way through Ivory's blood stream."

"Oh no"

"And Princess, I also found an Anamnesis Transputer located in her brain"

"What's that mean?

"It a microchip that stores memories its only made for ever did this to her really didn't want her to remember something, but the crystal of Retexamus is spreading and fast, once it reaches her brain it will destroy the chip"

"And erase her memory, you must not tell anyone of this"

"Why?

"Please just don't, if you can do me a favor and find what you can to reverse this"

"Okay I'll try my best"

Meanwhile at Runnihura's hideout. Runnihura had just receive the bad news of what his family did, they betrayed him.  
"WHAT!?

"Sorry Father, it wasn't our intentions" Esi was on her knees holding her hands up in surrender.

"Please show mercy" Raziya was at Esi side also on her knees.

"Stop, it was my idea" Kek-t had just arrived and confessed to the beast.

"You will really go that far just to betray me!

"It wasn't intended to get you angry it was intended for our own well-being"

"How's that? Akila is a traitor. She might be was you responsibility, I should have destroyed her years ago if I knew she will be as much of a threat as she is now!

"I am sorry about that my love, but you need to hear me out, the dark side of the crystal that was placed on her should have by now gone through her skin and into her bloodstream? It is what was left of Apep, so it won't be long until she gets rid of the ones she cares about the most and then Iousaas"


	11. Chapter 11 Operation Overdrive

**Ringing Trust Part 1**

Graduation Day was finally here, most of the rangers were already at the gathering for the graduation ceremony. Ivory on the other hand was just leaving her home. She still couldn't get the thought out of her head that she almost killed the rangers.  
"Oh my, you look adorable sweet heart, I wish you will let me drop you off." Ivory mom was walking out the door with her. She pinched Ivory's cheek as hard as she cold-Ivory always hated when her mother treated her as a child. "No thanks. I'm going to meet the others soon." Ivory pulled her mother's fingers away from her cheek, sore from the pinching.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Said Ivory's mom, watching as Ivory walked down the stairs, but then she remember about Ivory's headaches. "Are you still having headaches hon? We can take you to Andrew to check, before you go to the ceremony."

"Can't I go to a regular doctor like normal people do? Just before Ivory's mother could answer her she rose her hands suddenly to stop her mother from answering her. "Wait, never mind I'm fine."

They were interrupted when a limo drove slowly up to them. "Is that him? Ivory's mom thought it was probably Randy picking her up in a limo. Ivory thought the limo looked like he was going to have to spend his whole life working to pay it off. " ' so." Ivory knew it couldn't be Randy. How was able to afford this limo? And even so Randy knew she wasn't into extravagant things. When the limo stopped right in front of them, the back window went down. Ivory couldn't believe it. It was Heath Hampton, he had found her.

"Hello there. I haven't seen you in a while and are you her mother? Wow." Said Heath while still in the limo.

"Oh hello there." Greeted Ivory's mom, she looked at Ivory who had a daring stare at Heath Hampton. "It' Heath Hampton Madame." Heath takes out his hand to shake Ivory's mom hand, but Ivory stopped her mother from shaking Heath's. "Um mom, I'm going to leave now this is the limo Randy sent." Ivory smiled at her mom. She couldn't let her mom see why this man was here for.

"Oh really. How sweet. Well enjoy yourself Hun. See you later." Ivory's mom waved them off and headed back inside her house to get ready for Ivory's graduation. Ivory watched her mom head inside and then turned her head to Heath who was still smiling. "How'd you find me?  
"It's obvious dear... So now, where the package you were supposed to retrieve." Heath tone was cold but aloof. Ivory had no other choice but to go in the limo with Heath, if he wanted to talk she was hoping they could talk somewhere else away from the ones she knew. These headaches were getting her into more trouble then she thought, especially when she became Akila. Who knows how many people she encountered when she was placed on the dark side. Even so she needed focus on what was going on now which was Heath, who was still staring at her, she looked away from him out the window as they drove. "I didn't know that was your mother, very nice lady. How old are you anyways? Heath arrogantly asked.

"I don't have your package." Ivory said to Heath while she still kept her gaze towards her window.

"Really." Heath pursed his lips, bowed his head slightly and placed right leg over his left leg, "Well miss Diamond Ranger, it seems stuff got a little mixed up."

That was unforeseen for Ivory, now Heath knew who she was. Heath then smiled and kept staring at Ivory. "Isn't that who you are the Diamond Ranger? Keeping your identity must have been hard. Though young lady, it sure is very easy to put you jail for theft…. I must have made a big mistake making a minor do my dirty work."

"You have no proof of what happened that day and you should have thought about it before you decide to trust me." Ivory declared.

"I actually thought about a lot things. Just like what can happen to your mother if you don't give me the package."

THAT ITS! The Limo was then stopped, Ivory kicked the door open and pulled Heath out of the limo, pinning him to the limo. It was the same strength she posse when Akila was still in existences, "I'm not going to repeat myself again! Ivory yelled. "The load you required is dust, it seems that mutant you lend me just made matters worse!

Hampton's body guard hurried out of the driver's sit with his gun ready to take down Ivory; Hampton raised his hand to stop the guard from shooting Ivory, he actually wanted to hear what Ivory had to say.

"Now here's a thought for you; get out of my face and never come back- if you ever go near my mother, I'll make you feel sorry." Ivory released Heath, they took a quick glimpse at each other, he went back into his limo and drove off. Then in an instance the pain stuck her again, in her head and neck, she wanted it to stop. She was moaning in pain until it stopped. This convulsion in her throat was getting worst, but she didn't want to tell the rangers about it just yet; especially Randy, he'll go berserk: today was graduation it wasn't a time to ruin their day like how hers was ruined when Heath arrived. She took in some deep breaths and headed to the ceremony. In the intervening time, Heath Hampton was still in his limo making an internet call, on his laptop that he placed gently on his lap.

"Terror Blaze she's lying she has to have the package." Heath Hampton was video chatting with someone who look to be the upper power of the organization. What Heath could see through his laptop was a shadow figure responding back to him, "Don't waste your breath, I've found it."

Heath slowly closed his laptop shut and instructed his driver to keep driving off to find the package that was missing.

The Graduation ceremony was being held in a beautiful Skyline arena. Ivory had just made it in the arena just before her mom got there. Her dress was a little dusty when Heath's limo accelerated off. She saw the Rangers in a circle group, conversation with each other.  
"Hey! Randy greeted Ivory with opened arms and hugged her gently. Denise face also lighted up when she saw Ivory, "Nice dress."

"Thanks? Ivory had a befuddled face once Denise admired her A-line gown with sheer bodice. The Rangers were happy that they succeed in something; going to the next level in life, though College wasn't an option for their next steps. The atmosphere was a bit cramped at the Arena but calming as the Rangers continued to speak to each other when Randy's best friend came walking up to them. Randy turned his head slightly to his side when he felt his friend put his hand on his shoulder.

"Is your dad coming? Randy asked his friend.

"No, when does that man ever show up to occasion like this for me." Randy friend spoke back in a cheery but frustrated tone.

"Don't let that ruin your day," said Randy as his friend just shrugged his shoulders and turned his head to the other Rangers who were watching Randy speak to this mysterious person that look so familiar to them. "I could see your day is going swell," Randy's friend waved his hand to the Rangers and introduced himself, "Hi I'm Chris."

Denise's eyes widen when she saw Chris. She was began to think anyone who knew Randy was hot, but not as hot as Randy himself. "Your Randy's friend? Wow." She gave Chris her hand for he could greet her: As Always. While Denise started to pick up a conversation with Chris, Josh went up to Randy and asked him in his ear, "Is that Barry's Son?

"Yeah." Randy whispered back. Then Ivory's mom had just arrived with a man named Andrew Hartford and his son Mackenzie (Mack) Hartford. "Hey didn't think you guys will come too." Ivory went away from the Group to go greet Mack and Andrew Hartford. Her mother had knew Andrew Hartford for many years, Ivory even wonder why they never tried to date each other.

"We couldn't just miss it." Andrew Hartford told Ivory, which made her smile as she went to hug Mack. The rangers watched when she hugged Mack.  
"You're just going let him touch her like that? Matthew asked Randy.

"There's no harm in hugging." Randy said to Matthew.

"Hmpt that's how it starts." Matthew Declared, which got Randy thinking. Wait, Matthew always talks nonsense, there was nothing serious going on, Randy hoped. Then Randy's brother and mother arrived.

"HEY PUP-OH RANDALL." Shouted out Isaac.  
"I told you to not call me out with that name." Randy yelled back to his brother who was smiling. The other Rangers began to giggle upon each other when they heard Isaac scream out. "Pup-OH? Questioned Matthew and Felix. "Randall? Questioned Josh, Paige and Denise. Randy cheeks turned red from the embarrassment he just underwent. His brother always referred him as a young wolf, but he didn't need to address him in such a cruddy way especially in front of his friends.

Then the teachers instructed the parents to sit down and the students to form a line to walk down to their seats as well. Meanwhile away from the ceremony was Hampton once again but in a lab and a strange shadow behind him watching. "This should work now." He pulls a lever, and smoked covered the room, once cleared two robots were constructed. The robots were show to be cats.

"Who are they? Asked the shadow who was still standing behind Hampton.

"Fear cats, but an upgraded model." Answered Hampton.

'"Them? Questioned the Shadow. These fears cats where past enemies from a team of power rangers called Operation Overdrive. Once the Ranger destroyed them, their motherboards were scattered a crossed the globe. Two scientist had found their motherboards and locked them up in the spirit building for protection until they investigated more information about the parts.

"Where alive? Wonder Benglo. (One of the two Fear cats)

"You must have been the one who saved us, thank you how could we be of a service? Mig bowed to Hampton and the shadow. The shadow finally came out from behind Hampton and relieved himself to be Terror Blaze, he was red muscular, with orange big eyes and a hood over his head. Terror blaze press a button and then the Fear cats were electrocuted.

"What are you doing?! Whimpered Benglo.

"Yeah we said well assist you." Said Mig shaking in pain.

"Don't think I'm that stupid like the last guy who revived you once before. You both betrayed him and I'm just making sure it doesn't happen to me." Terror Blazed warned.

Then back at the stadium the Ceremony had begun, the students were being called to the stage to receive their diplomas, Paige was called u pond first, the rangers all cheered loudly for her while they were still in their seats. "I can't believe I'm getting my diploma, yikes." Matthew told the Rangers excitedly.

"Sush already." Said Josh. Randy looked to Ivory who was sitting next to him. She seemed worried. He didn't know what Ivory just went through before she arrived to the graduation.

"Are you okay? Asked Randy.

"Yeah sorry just spaced out." Ivory shook her head and put her focus back to Paige who was just walking up to the stage. Felix was also studying Ivory, he couldn't seem to get her sometimes, and she still was a bit of a mystery to him. Meanwhile just behind the curtain of the Graduation ceremony were the Fear cats. They were there to cause chaos. "He just said get the Ranger." Mig told Benglo.

"Wow great information, terrible leader." Benglo said sarcastically.

"I know, especially having that human place these sensors on us. I was actually going to ditch until he press that button." Said Mig.

"Ehh Let's just do what we have to do for now. I have a Reading of a ranger signature, right in front of us." Benglo pointed to the curtain.

"Right now I'll take down any ranger, after what they've done to us." Said Mig.

Felix then gets a call from his morpher, just when Paige was receiving her diploma, he tries to hide his morpher under his coat from the other Rangers, for they and the audience didn't notice. Penny was on the other line she had an urgent message for the rangers. "Hey Felix, there's an unusual reading just in front of you. Barry insist you only check it out."

"Roger that."

"Oh and congrats." Penny told Felix just before he hung up on her. As he rose from his seat he looked at the other Rangers and said, "Hey guys I'll be right back."

"Where are you going? Asked Matthew.

"I'll be back as soon as possible." Felix said walking up the ramp towards the exit. The Rangers watched Felix leave with curiosity. Nonetheless just a couple of seats from them was Andrew Hartford also curious on why Felix left but then gets a call from his butler Spencer. Mack turned his head and saw his dad answering the call, his dad looked worried.

"Spencer what's wrong? Mr. Hartford questioned Spencer on his phone.

"You won't believe this but the Fear cats are alive and they are at the ceremony." Said Spencer through the phone, Mack was actually able to hear what Spencer had said through the phone, "What?

On Stage, Paige was about to grab her Diploma when the fear cats appeared from behind the curtain pointing their blaster towards Paige and shot their weapons towards the audience. Everyone in the audience panic.

"Paige! Josh shouted. Just in the audience was Randy's mom and brother. Isaac was trying to get his mom out of harm's way, but his mom wouldn't budge, Randy was just across from her. "RANDY! Liset cried out, struggling from Isaac hold.

"We have to go mom! Isaac yelled to his mom as he pulled her out of the arena. The roof was starting to crumble from the blast of the Fear Cats.

"Ivory get out of there! Ivory's mom yelled out to Ivory who was also out of her reach when some of the debris fell from part of the building, blocking her way to Ivory who also yelled to her mom to get somewhere safe before the path between them was completely blocked when huge chunks of the building collapsed. Luckily it didn't harm anyone, until Mig continued his rampage and jumped off stage still shooting towards the audience who were still trying to escape. Paige was still on stage with Benglo's weapon in her face. Benglo was too busy watching Mig attack the innocent when Paige took the upper hand and flipped Benglo over her shoulder on to the floor. She ran down the steps of the stage towards the Rangers. "Who are they? Ivory asked the other Rangers as they hid behind the chair in the arena to take cover from Mig's rampage.

"Over Drive Accelerate!

The rangers heard someone yell out, they popped their heads from behind their chairs to see who it was. It was another Ranger-a Red Ranger.

"How many are they? Questioned Denise. The Red Overdrive Ranger jumped over the auditorium and took out his drive lance charging to the Fear cats.

"Look it's him," Benglo informed Mig.

"Just wait until I get my hands on him." Mig said to Benglo. Before Mig could shoot the overdrive Ranger, the Ancient Blue ranger crashed the party, throwing his rings at Mig. The Rangers finally rose from behind the seats once they heard the shooting quite down and they saw Felix had already morphed. The Rangers had to duck once again when another blast from the battle came their way. "Let's get in there guys." Randy ordered the other Rangers to morph just behind the chairs.

"Who are these guys? The blue Ancient age ranger asked as he went to the Overdrive red Ranger's aid.

"Fear Cats, alien beast from mercury, But I never seen them this strong before." Responded the Overdrive Red ranger. The Ancient Age Rangers had rolled in, they split up with the Blue, Green Ancient Age Ranger and Red Overdrive Ranger attacking Mig and the others attacking Benglo. "What happened to your team overdrive ranger? Did they leave you behind? Mig laughed. The Fear cats were stronger and more deadly. The Overdrive Red ranger almost had it won against Mig, but was drop down by Mig when he took out his pistols and shot a high level blast at the Overdrive Red Ranger causing him to demorph.

"Mack are you okay? The Diamond Ranger ran to Mack's support. Mack stared at the Diamond ranger, he was puzzled on how the Diamond Ranger knew his name. Then Mack's father Mr. Hartford came to his son's aid after he demorphed," Mack are you alright?

Things weren't getting any better with Benglo also having the upper hand against the other rangers, they never encounter anything like this before. "You're finished and you're new bound of Rangers." Laughed Benglo.

At the Instant the Overdrive Mercury Ranger had showed up with his drive detector sending Mig and Benglo fleeing. "Tyzonn am I glad to see you." Mack smiled getting to his feet to greet the Overdrive mercury ranger who had demorphed to give Mack a hand. The Ancient Age Rangers now were beginning to think they should have stayed in school a bit longer; not to teach them mathematics or literature. Maybe they should learn about their Ranger history, with all these different power rangers popping out from out of nowhere.

"Are you all alright? Mr. Hartford asked the Ancient Age Rangers. The Diamond demorphed in front of Andrew and the others. "Ivory?

The Rest of the Ancient Age Rangers demorphed right after her. They needed answers.

Meanwhile at Terror Blazes hideout, Mig and Benglo turned up, they were a bit out of breathe from the battle they had earlier.

"We couldn't get the Ranger you wanted." Said Mig to Terror Blaze.

"But we found the Ranger we wanted." Benglo said after. Terror blaze just keep a fiery gaze at the Fear cats. He still had to keep a deep eye on them, they weren't trust worthy. He did have a benefit though that was standing just next to him waiting for his command.

"Who are the Fear Cats? Questioned Paige. All the Rangers had a brief meeting in the park to discuss this matter about the Fear cats. "They are a Race of Feline aliens. A while ago my teams was killed by them. I and the other Overdrive Rangers actually destroyed them. That's why I'm here, I was receiving reports when we destroyed them we really didn't destroy them. Most of their Cyborg energy was scatter across the globe. I heard it was being sent to a place called the spirit building in this city. I needed to get rid of them." Explained Tyzonn. Now Ivory was beginning to think this was all her fault, she was the one who sent them free, Heath or maybe someone else must have found the package just lying in the Forest that day. "This is all my fault." Stated Ivory.

"How? Questioned Tyzonn.

"I'm the one who found them, and released them," Ivory answered nervously. Mr. Hartford on the other hand had turned his head towards his shoulder and looked down as if he was hiding something, when Ivory blamed herself.

"Don't blame yourself Ivory, you were under control." Paige comforted Ivory. Soon after, the ancient Age Rangers were getting contact by Barry. "I want you all to search the area, find these Fear cats." Barry was also listening to their conversation.

"Yes sir," Felix replied.

"We should split up." Suggested Matthew.

"Yeah it will give us a better advantage of finding the Fear Cats." Said Tyzonn. Mr. Hartford still had an apprehensive look on his face, Paige was the first one to notice this, "Are you alright Mr. Hartford?

"Yes, I'm going back to our headquarters. (He looks at Tyzonn and Mack) "I and Spencer will try to locate the fear cats."

"Are you sure you're alright Dad? Mack asked his dad who only nodded his head and ran off to the mansion. The Rangers then separated. Ivory and Randy were in one group. Still in casual wear. Well no graduation for today Randy thought, well at least he was with Ivory, but she seemed bothered again, she was rubbing her head as usually. Randy was getting pretty sick of her being sick. He always wonder why hasn't Penny found a solution by now.

"Headache again? Asked Randy.

"Yeah and it won't go away." Replied Ivory.

"Why don't I take you home, we could handle this?" Randy offered as they continued to walk down the Park path.

"No I'm okay, I guess I'm a little shocked that Mack is a Ranger." Ivory changed the subject to get Randy's concern off of her, but mentioning Mack was a bad idea as well when Randy asked her, "How long have you known the guy?

"Well..."

The scene gets cut off with Denise, Josh, Mack and Tyzonn as one group and Felix, Matthew and Paige in another.

"Very odd how that man was acting when Ivory blamed herself for the incident." Questioned Felix.

"I know." Said Paige.

"You think everything is a case, don't worry about it." Spatted Matthew.

Ivory was unable to answer Randy's question when they heard a noise creeping from the trees, their morphers were ready in hand, in case it was something out of the ordinary. Randy insist Ivory wait until he checked out what it was, but before he could find out there's a huge sonic noise. The same noise they heard when the Aliens attacked their school. Randy and Ivory went to their knees holding their ears. Ivory was in the worst's condition ever, she started to cough out an inky liquid and her eyes were turning red. Randy rushed up to her care, holding her in his arms on the ground while the sonic vibration was still going. He immediately called the Base. "Penny! Penny! Can you hear me!

"Yes, Yes! Penny cried out from Randy's morpher.

"Teleport Ivory to the base she isn't looking to good, she coughing something dark."

Iousaas rushed to Penny before she pressed the button to teleport Ivory back. "No don't, we don't know what she has. She could spread it up here," Iousaas told Penny not knowing Randy was still listening.

"WHAT! Randy yelled trying to talk over the loud sonic beam that was still rushing towards his ears. "What do you mean, you can't!

"Iousaas said for us not to." Penny informed Randy with a scared tone in her voice. Randy was beginning to get frantic with Ivory fainting in his arms. The tears were just about to drip from his face seeing Ivory go through so much pain, and he didn't know where the noise was coming from, "arrgh! "TELEPORT HER NOW PENNY! THIS ISNT FUNNY" He took one last look at Ivory before he yelled "I SAID NOW PENNY!

Penny then Teleports Ivory, but right when Ivory left the noise had finally stopped, Randy was still in the Park trying to recollect his head after what just happened.

"What did you do? Iousaas panic.

"Sorry Princess." Penny apologized.

Randy had to contact the others. "Everyone meet me at the Base, me and Ivory were attack by a sonic radiation ugggh," He ordered in Pain.

"Alright." Josh responded back through his morpher.

"Are they okay? Asked Mack.

"We're about to find out, come on." Demanded Josh. Then at the Base, Randy was in the medical room with Ivory. Her throat as swollen as a bee sting. Randy was over hearing the other Rangers talking to each other and to Barry and Iousaas.

"Aw man do you think its Whirr? Questioned Matthew. Whirr was Matthew greatest enemy he hated that alien after making him half death in one of his ears.

"Who's Whirr? Questioned Tyzonn.

"Some alien from the future, he's the only one I know with power like that. But not power to make a girl turn to coal." Responded Matthew. The Rangers became silent when Randy walked in with a bitter but serious face. "Is Ivory okay? Denise asked Randy, but Randy didn't answer Denise, he just gave her worried angry look. Paige decided to go off and keep Ivory company, Randy looked as if he was going to kill someone.

"Penny, why did it take you so long to bring her here? Randy kept the serious look on his face but he asked Penny as calmly as he could.

"UMMM." Penny was beginning to shake, she was scared of Randy, as if she knew if for years.

"I told her not too," Iousaas budge in.

"WHY? Randy Snapped.

"I was just being concerned for everyone safety here, we didn't know what she had and what it can do." Iousaas said in an unease tone.

"Anything that involves Ivory you try to push away. She could have died out there! Randy said back.

"Watch your tone Davidson," Barry warned Randy, but Randy ignored Barry and kept bickering to Iousaas. "I care so much for that girl how do you expect me to feel! That was ridiculous, unreasonable of the princess! Randy yelled.

"I said watch your tone Red RANGER! Barry argued back defending Iousaas from Randy's unknown temper. The other Rangers eyes widen when Randy continued to ramble, he never spoke this aggressive to anyone.

"You're not supposed to be dating anyone while you're in service here! So I expect you to Show Iousaas respect young man, and to yourself. A lost is a lost." Barry shot back to Randy.

"A lost is a lost? Are you kidding me! Am I supposed to just leave her to DIE out there! And I always use to look up to you. Not even your son can look up to you now!

"My son should have never come out of your mouth boy! Shouted Barry.

"I'm done talking to you." Randy said and left the base to get some air. Mack, Matthew and Felix then go after Randy. But hen Tyzonn gets a call from Spencer.

"Tyzonn we found the Fear Cats." Spencer spoke to Tyzonn through his morpher. Tyzonn then rushes out the control room to speak to Spencer in private. "Where?

The control room was now full of silence afterwards with only Josh, Denise, Penny, Barry and Iousaas.

"Penelope, What date is it today"? Barry Asked Penny.

"June 8th Sir."

Barry's eyes widen. He forgot it was his son graduation. "So anyways now we need to know is, who brought these Fear Cats back to life." Josh had put everyone's mind back to reality, to their main mission.

"Runnihura? Questioned Denise. Iousaas was feeling sorry about what she did to Ivory and Randy, she wanted to put things back in order but before that she answered Denise question, "I don't think so, if the Operation Rangers say they were cyborgs? Did I say that right?

"Then who you think? Questioned Denise.

"Wait Ivory did once say she was working with this Heath Hampton guy, let's find more information on the guy." Josh requested. Penny turned in her chair to the computer to get to work and look up possible records on the man Josh spoke of.

"And when you contact the other Rangers Penny, may I speak to Randy first." Iousaas asked Penny.

Meanwhile back at the Park were Ivory felt ill, Randy was searching around, for the thing who did this; he was encountered by Mack who was running up to him.

"Are you okay? Mack asked Randy.

"No." Randy responded.

"Ivory is going to be fine," Mack tried to calm Randy down.

"How do you know? You'd spent lots of time with her I see." Randy replied back. Mack was confused on why Randy said that, "What are you talking about? Mack just stared at Randy who didn't budge to look at him again when Felix and Matthew came up to them as well.

"Randy Yo, what happened out there? Matthew asked.

"You did say a lot of harsh things," Stated Felix.

"There's nothing harsh, when telling the truth." Randy sighed.

"You really didn't need to blow up like that, Iousaas was just trying to cautious for Ivory and the rest of us." Felix reminded.

"How? Tell me how Felix. I could see for a fact she wanted Ivory to die." Randy responded back in anger, his anger was nothing like Josh's, who will whine every so often, his anger was business, reality- purpose.

"That's not true." Said Matthew to Randy.

"Randy you're over reacting. Especially going off on Marshall Barry," Felix declared

"I'm not over reacting, you guys don't know this but I've have seen it. Ever since Ivory has joined our team, Iousaas has never seemed to like her. For instance, when she asked me to return Josh's morpher she insist I don't give it to Ivory. What was her reason, I don't know. And then when Ivory saved her-she didn't even care to say thanks, she thanked me instead. Finally I could see when Ivory was cursed that she didn't want to tell us a solution to help her. I may be making this into a bigger deal then what it is and yeah she maybe our only hope of bringing Runnihura down, but that doesn't mean I'm going let her treat Ivory like this or any of us. And as for Barry everything I said back there was the truth, and what is he doing to fix it? Completely nothing." Again Randy words were having a big impact on the Rangers they didn't know what to say now, he was probably right.

Back at the base Penny was still trying to find any leads on Heath Hampton, but they were so many of them, she needed a bit more information than just a name. Iousaas was becoming a little impatient, she wanted to talk to Randy already and get this off her chest.

"Can you just contact Randy for now," Asked Iousaas.

"Yes mam."

At the park the Ranger were still quite, they could hear the birds singing and the kids playing, but then Tyzonn dropped by. Mack ran up to Tyzonn, "Tyzonn what news you bring?

"Spencer and your Dad found the fear cats," said Tyzonn

"And?

"But I soon as I reached their location they lost their signal." Stated Tyzonn.

Then Randy's morpher began to buzzed, he irritably grabbed his morpher from his back pocket and answered "What! Snapping to the call from Penny. Penny hesitated at first, "Umm Hi Randy, Umm Iousaas wants to talk to you"

"Randy can you hear me? Said Iousaas.

"What do you want?! Randy interjected.

"Listen. I want to apologize to you," said Iousaas.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you, I'm not the one who needs the apology. There's a girl in a room not too far from you, go apologize to her," He then hang up on Iousaas. Felix called Penny back on his morpher, he wanted to see if she had information on their mission now. "Penny"

"Yes," She said frighten, thinking it was Randy.

"Penny have you've found anything yet? Asked Felix. Penny was relieved to hear Felix's voice and not a frustrated Randy, "Oh it's you Felix, no not much sorry. We been trying to locate a man named Heath Hampton. The man Ivory helped get the parts for the fear cats."

"Who's Heath Hampton? Questioned Tyzonn.

"We don't even know." responded Matthew. Felix continued to speak to Penny, "And what did you find?

"Well there's a lot of people named Heath Hampton, it's going to take me a bit longer to find him. Though it seems the one Ivory maybe have spoken of doesn't even exist." Continued Penny. Felix rolled his eyes, "Penny we must get more information than that..." Right when Felix was going to speak, they were hit by the sonic noise again. All the guys were throbbing in pain from the sound, holding their ears.

"WHIRR!? Matthew blurted out. It was Whirr but a cyborg version. When Whirr was engaging his powers on the Rangers, the sonic sound went through Felix's morpher and into the base, destroying some of the controls. Josh, Denise, Barry, Iousaas and Penny were holding their ears.

"The control panel! Penny cried out. In the medical room the noise had traveled it way there, Paige was also holding her ears, she notice Ivory once again spitting out the black mist. She rushed to the Control room to tell the others to, "TURN THAT OFF, IVORY IS THROWING UP THE MIST AGAIN!

"WE CAN'T TURN IT OFF! Denise shouted back.

"THE OTHERS HAVE TO TURN IT OFF FROM THE OTHER SIDE! Penny informed. Then Barry started to hold his leg, his leg was giving way and so was his mind from the noise, he couldn't take the sonic radiation and collapsed in front of the Rangers

"THE OLD GUY IS DOWN! Josh told the others, as they rushed to Barry's aid.

Meanwhile with Randy and the others. They were still throbbing in pain while Swift continued his abuse. Randy turned his head slightly and noticed Felix morpher was still on for communication. He figured it still might be going into the base. Without hesitation he snatches Felix's morpher and turns it off. The noise came to a Holt at the Battalion Base.

"It stopped," Stated Penny.

"Let's get him to the doctor," demanded Denise.

"I'm going to check up on Ivory," Josh ran to Ivory's room and saw her face covered in mist, he ran to grab another doctor who was trying to recover from the noise. He then runs to the other girls, who had taken Barry out of the control room and to the medical room.

"Is Ivory okay? Denise prayed.

"Not really-she covered in muck," said Josh.

"Oh my goodness," Denise said with a worried tone

"Right now isn't the time to play doctor with these two, we got to get to the others right now." Ordered Josh.

_

Matthew wasn't having it with Whirr, he quickly got to his feet and morphed, "SUPER STAGE THE ANCIENT AGE! He kicked swift to the ground, which made the noise that was pounding near them stop as well.

"Come on everyone," The Ancient age Black Ranger shouted.

"Super Stage the Ancient Age!

"Overdrive Accelerate!


End file.
